The Cullens come to Hogwarts, The Original Version
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: HP/T Crossover; A/U, OOC. Canon Pairings. Rated now "T" since there isn't really anything bad in here, so ignore the "M" rating inside the story. Complete, Sequel AND Rewrite are up.
1. Hogwarts

**Hello, my dear readers!**

**And now, you know what time it is…**

**It's… "New Story" time!**

**As you all probably noticed now, I haven't updated in forever.**

**Well, I can explain everything to you! You see, my computer hasn't been working right, for starters. Like, it's been slow or it won't turn on. But now it's fixed. So, after it was fixed, I began working on the new chapter for 'Watch Over You' and it's on my USB drive. But, the horrible thing is that it won't come on! Like the light won't turn on. **

**So, my dad took it to his work place and is going to look at it. But it will take a couple days for me to get it back.**

**And, so, a new chapter on any of my old stories will again, have to wait.**

**But, on the bright side, all of you readers can now read the newest story idea I have come up with!**

**This is the very first cross-over I have ever done, and it's…**

**Twilight and Harry Potter!!**

**I know, I don't have that book on my favorites, but I haven't even read the series. **

**You see, what brought this on is that I have read awesome and great Harry Potter and Twilight cross-overs and I'm now hooked on the cross over idea! Sure, I have a Maximum Ride and Twilight cross-over idea waiting, but I can't do that now. That'll wait for the USB drive.**

**Anyway, I would love it ****so**** much if you readers can help me with the spells and all, since I know only the ones from the movies. That's why I will need to study the spells. So, for most of the time, I'm going to say the characters said words and all!**

**If you do, I'll read any stories that you might have and review them. I might even add your stories on my 'Most Recommended Stories' list, that way you can get more readers.**

**I also know I have plenty of story ideas waiting for me, but I soooo wanted to get this out of the way, plus I can't do anything else. So, enough of my rambling, here's the beginning. Plus: the full summary of the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**...................................................................................**

_**Summary:**_

_**Edward grabbed me and raised his wand. "Are you sure about this, Edward?" I asked him. He looked down at me and smiled. "Of course, love." He raised his wand in front of us and shouted, "**__**Expelliarmus!" **_**The Cullens were sitting around in their house like any normal day for them, when suddenly, Professor Dumbledore appears and whisks them away to the magical world of wizards and witches. Harry still feels upset that he let Cedric die. What happens when the Cullens and Harry meet? Will everyone at Hogwarts call him Edward or Cedric? How will Edward react? How will Bella react to Cho? All these questions will be answered in the story. My first cross-over with Harry Potter and Twilight.**

**Warning: Rated 'M' for my craziness!**

**Some spells will be either wrong or spelled wrong, which I will be ultra sorry for!**

**Plus: Bella is vampire and Nessie is there. Breaking-Dawn spoilers from Bella and Nessie!**

**And, now we began…**

* * *

_**The Cullens come to Hogwarts**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Bella's Pov**_

"Come on, Alice! Quit staring off into space and speak!" I looked up from my lap to see Emmett crouching in front of a blank-faced Alice, who was sitting on the ground. Jasper stood protectively behind her, shaking her slightly.

"Whatever, Emmett. I'm just trying to see into the future and see if anything will happen!" Alice shouted back at him. Edward laughed from beside me while Jacob burst into laughter, shaking Renesmee slightly, who was sitting in his lap, watching the two vampires fight. I laughed, leaning into Edward's side.

Suddenly, something was glowing invisibly in the circle of the couches. We all jumped up from our spots in the living room, staring at the green light in front of us.

Then, the green light grew into the size of a large green flame, as tall as a man. Then, the light died down and an old man was before us. He had a long grey beard, wearing glasses in front of his stormy grey eyes. **(I don't know what his eye color is… XD!) **Nessie ran over to where Edward and I were standing. I picked her up and held her close to my dead heart. Jacob moved to stand behind me.

Carlisle and Esme were suddenly in the living room, standing very closely to the old man.

"Ah, Albus Dumbledore. It's been long." Carlisle greeted the man, smiling. "Yes, it has been long, Carlisle. I see your coven has grown over time." Dumbledore spoke, looking around the room, at all of us. His gaze lasted longer on Edward than the rest.

"Um, Carlisle? Who is this?" Rosalie asked from across the room. "Well, I guess I should explain…" Carlisle started.

_1 Hour Later, after explaining…_

Emmett stood up from his spot on sitting the couch. "So, what you're saying is that you," Emmett began, pointing to Carlisle. "used to go to this Hogwarts school, had wizard powers, passed and everything, then you were turned into a vampire." Carlisle nodded.

"And that you still had the wizard genes in you when you turned all of us. So, then you passed it on to us?" Rosalie statement sounded like a question. Again, Carlisle nodded.

"And, since Edward changed me, he gave me and Renesmee the gene as well?" I asked. Carlisle nodded again. "But, how did it get into Alice and me? We were changed by two different vampires…" Jasper trailed off. "Hmm, I think that Maria and James some how had wizard genes in them as well, so since they changed you two, you now have wizard genes." Carlisle said.

"Well, the decision is up to you all, if you want to come to Hogwarts or not. We would really appreciate the help so we can destroy the Dark Lord." Dumbledore said. He looked around the room again and his gaze landed on Edward, again. "Excuse me, sir. But, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Edward asked him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ced- I mean Edward. But you look like one of my many students before he was killed." Dumbledore answered. "I will explain later if you all decide to come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore added.

I looked between Edward and Dumbledore, then I looked down at my lap. "Cedric Diggory? Who is that, Professor Dumbledore?" Edward asked him, after reading his mind. "Later, Ced- Edward." Dumbledore answered.

_Three more hours later…_

_Ugh, why do humans have to be so slow?! _I thought angrily to myself as I stared up front to see an old couple move through the metal detector, but getting caught. I sighed angrily as we moved forward sluggishly. Edward, who was behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair.

"Love, please calm down. I know the humans are slow, but we must wait. You don't want to make a show, do you?" Edward asked me, his head now on my shoulder. "No, I don't." I answered with a sigh.

My family and I are now in the Seattle Airport, waiting in line to get to England, where a professor from Hogwarts would take us to the Wizard world. We already got our wands, brooms and anything else that we needed in the Wizard world. Jacob, Esme and Carlisle would all be teachers while the rest of us- Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Renesmee and I- would be students. Renesmee will be a first year while the rest of us will be sixth years. We couldn't tell anyone we were vampires, and the decision was up to us if we tell anyone we're married or that Edward and I are the parents of Renesmee. Edward and I decided we should tell them we're the parents of Renesmee and we're married. We packed our clothes, along with our new uniforms for the school that Dumbledore handed us.

Once we were in England, after a very long and annoying trip on the plane- the stewardesses kept flirting with Edward, much to Edward's discomfort- , we rode the way to an old, abandoned house, where a middle aged woman was waiting for all of us. "Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall. I'll get us to the Hogwarts Express." She took out a wand, said some words that didn't make sense, then we appeared at a large train station, where students were getting onto the train.

We got on the train after being separated from Jacob, Carlisle and Esme. We stowed our bags and found separate compartments. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Renesmee took one compartment while Edward and I found our own.

We sat down- me, situated on Edward's lap- and Edward immediately kissed my neck. "Why are you so tense, love?" Edward asked me. "I just hope nothing happens to Renesmee." I said. Edward sighed and kissed me on the lips briefly. "Don't worry, love. She is with four vampires. Nothing will happen." Edward answered me. I nodded and settled into his arms.

Suddenly, someone knocked on our door.

* * *

_**Harry Potter's Pov**_

"Great, we almost missed the train, Ron." Hermione snapped at Ron. They have been going out for almost more than a month, and they're already squabbling with each other. "It's not my fault, Hermione. I don't take twenty minutes in the bathroom." Ron snapped back. We continued walking down the train's halls, seeing full compartments. One had four people in it, a huge guy, two ladies and a stiff man. Looks like we won't share on with them.

"Harry, are you still moping over Cedric's death?" Ron asked randomly. I stayed silent.

We found one that was practically empty. Only a girl and a boy were in there, the girl on the boy's lap. I walked up to the door and knocked. The boy sighed loudly and buried his head in the girl's neck, but the girl smacked him on the arm and got off of him. She walked to the door and slid it open.

The girl was even prettier up close. She had dark brown locks that went to her waist and golden eyes. She and the boy were already wearing the school uniform. Judging from the guy in the compartment, she belonged to him, so I didn't look down at her short skirt. The boy behind her laughed quietly and turned to face the window.

"Um, hi. My friends and I were wondering if we can share this compartment with you and your friend. Do you mind?" I rushed out, because Ron and Hermione were about to start another squabble from behind me. The girl laughed and said, "No, we don't mind." She stepped back and walked back over to the boy, sitting on his lap, leaving the door wide open for us. I stepped inside with Ron and Hermione following.

"Well, my name is Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. **(Sorry if I spelled his last name wrong!) **Who are you?" I asked the two. "Oh, I'm Bella Cullen and this is Edward Cullen." Bella looked at Edward. "Edward, say hi. Don't be rude!" she hissed at him. Edward sighed and turned his head around towards us. When I saw his face, I thought I almost had a heart attack!

"Cedric?!" I asked, unbelieving my eyes right now. The Cedric-look alike had bronze hair and gold eyes, different from the old Cedric, but other than that, he looked exactly like him!

The Cedric-look alike sighed, frustrated, and dropped his head in hands while Bella wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders. "I'm not this Cedric person everyone keeps talking about." Edward mumbled from his hands. We were silent. Suddenly, the door slid open slowly and a little girl, around the age of twelve, was behind the door. She had bronze pigtails with curls and brown eyes. She was wearing the school uniform, too.

The little girl walked into the compartment, while Bella argued with her. "Renesmee! You shouldn't be walking around the train, alone! It's dangerous!" The little girl ignored her arguing and climb on the seat, struggling a bit. "Sorry, mommy. But, aunt Rose did walk me most of the way." The little girl called Renesmee explained in a high pitched voice.

Wait, mommy?!

"Did she call you mommy?!" I asked Bella, staring wide-eyed at Renesmee. Edward picked his head up and looked at me. "Well, I guess I should explain. You see, the reason why Bella's last name is Cullen is not because she's my sister. She's my wife. And, Renesmee is our daughter." Edward explained quickly. Renesmee moved herself to the Bella's lap and Bella removed her arm from Edward's shoulders after he looked up. He pulled Bella and Renesmee closer to him, the wedding bands showing.

For the rest of the ride there, we were all silent, only looking at our feet. Soon, outside the window, from across the lake was the Hogwarts castle. Bella, Renesmee and Edward stared out the window, in amazement of the school. Renesmee got off of Bella's lap and ran out the door after the school disappeared from the window view. When the train stopped, we all stood up and got off the train, then headed separate ways.

* * *

_**Bella's Pov**_

Once off the train and after saying goodbye to Ron, Harry and Hermione, Edward and I went off, trying to find the others. No one looked in our direction, thank goodness. We found our family and we headed inside the castle. As we began to turn the corner, Edward bowed his head and stepped closer to me. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but when we turned the corner, a large group of people were there, and we rounded the corner, some of the men looked lustfully in Rosalie's, Alice's, Esme's and my direction while the girls swooned over the guys- except Edward.

When we walked past the crowd, a large set of doors were there. Professor McGonagall appeared and told Carlisle, Esme and Jacob could go in while the rest of us had to waited outside. They went inside the Great Hall while we walked off to the side. Professor McGonagall came back out and had to take Renesmee to the first years.

We waited outside, avoiding any crowds, and finally, after the first years went in, we waited.

"Welcome to a new year, here at Hogwarts. Now, before we begin eating, we need to sort out the first years." We heard Dumbledore announce, thanks to the super vampire hearing.

"Cullen, Renesmee." Dumbledore shouted. Silence filled the air, then a loud voice roared, "Gryffindor!" We waited until the last name was called, then Dumbledore started talking again. "Now, again, before we begin," groaning interrupted him. "We must sort out six new transfers to the school." Dumbledore paused when the doors opened. Professor McGonagall peaked her head and found us, then gestured for us to step forward. Then, Emmett and Rosalie went in first, followed by Jasper and Alice, then Edward and I went inside last.

"Please, welcome Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella Cullen to Hogwarts." Dumbledore introduced us. Clapping began as the others went in, but as soon as Edward and I stepped inside, people immediately stopped clapping, gasped and began murmuring things to the people at their tables after they saw Edward's face.

We rushed down the aisle to the front of the hall and lined up. We were sorted out in silence. Edward and I went to Gryffindor, Emmett and Rosalie went to Hufflepuff and Jasper and Alice went to Ravenclaw. I felt sad that we weren't together, but atleast I had Edward and Nessie with me.

After we sat down at our house table, Dumbledore interrupted again and introduced Esme, Carlisle and Jacob as our new teachers to the school. Then he let us eat and food began appearing in front of us. Harry and Ron dug in, while Hermione and Renesmee took smaller bites. "Aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked me and Edward. We shook our heads and came up with an excuse.

Suddenly, someone shouted words that sounded weird to me from across the room and something green exploded from the ceiling. Everyone in the room jumped. The teachers stood, trying to find the source. Again, words were shouted and a green explosion occurred. Edward had had enough of this and stood up, pulling me up with him. I pulled Renesmee up with us and we tried rushing out of the room, but we didn't make it.

"_CEDRIC DIGGORY!" _a female voice screeched. We turned to find a Chinese girl standing up from the Hufflepuff table. She pulled out a wand, aimed it at Edward, said some words and a green light headed straight towards him. Edward, Renesmee and I ducked from her spell and it went over our heads. We stood straight. "Students, please calm down!" Dumbledore shouted at the students, after hysteria began to break out. They went silent.

"Students, I know he looks exactly like Cedric Diggory, but Edward Cullen is not, and I repeat, NOT Cedric Diggory. Now, Miss Chang, I will see you in my office tomorrow morning since you attacked Mister Cullen-" But the girl interrupted him.

"But that is Cedric Diggory, Professor Dumbledore! I know it is!" Edward and I grew furious at her. "Listen, my husband, Edward Cullen, is not and I repeat NOT THIS CEDRIC DIGGORY BOY! NOW LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" I screeched at the entire school and after that, Edward, Renesmee and I stormed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**OOH, Cho got Bella pissed!!**

**She better watch out!**

**Well, I'm sorry for the 'A Pirate's Life for me' story had to be deleted, so I am truly sorry for that!**

**And, I know this chapter isn't the longest to the new story, and I just wanted to this story out.**

**And, now, my newest problem…**

**My USB drive is dead, along with my first four stories… So, I have to start over on the beginning of Chapter 9 of 'Watch Over You' on my pc! GREAT! Now my computer is going to go even more slow!**

**Ugh, any way, I will, and I repeat, WILL continue the other stories, I promise!**

**Anyway, gotta go for now!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**~BleedingLillysFromTheHeart~**


	2. Classes

**Hello, again, my dear readers…**

**And, now here's a new chapter of 'The Cullens come to Hogwarts'!**

**I already have most of these chapters sorted it out, so I can type these chapters up super quickly. **

**Well, not like my friend, who can like type a whole paragraph in three minutes or less!**

**But, I got nothing to say anymore, so…**

**OH, I forgot!**

**This chapter is dedicated to "bella rocks", an author who helped me, by giving me two ideas to put into the story. (Her/His [sorry if I get it wrong] author name has no quotes!) **

**By the way, my older stories- since they were on my USB or jump drive and that died- more chapters on them will be put on hold, because I need to think how I will get more chapters up on them…**

**So, I know a lot of you readers- who read my other stories- are really mad at me now, for getting rid of 'A Pirate's Life for me' and not updating on any of my other stories right now, but please be extra, super patient for them. For now, they'll be on hold because I want to get this story started, so after three to five chapters, I'll get back to the other stories, I promise!**

**There, now we can begin…**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Edward's Pov**_

Bella stormed out of the Great Hall, pulling me and Nessie with her.

"Love, I think you should stop." I stated to Bella, as we rounded the corner, so we were out of the Great Hall's doors. Bella sighed and stopped abruptly, almost having Renesmee fall.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but that _Miss Chang _girl pushed me over the edge! I want to know who this Cedric Diggory boy is!" Bella shouted, sneering at the girl's name. I stepped back, pulling her with me, along with Nessie. "We'll find out, love. We'll ask either Harry or Professor Dumbledore." I said quietly, beginning to walk back to the Great Hall. But, Nessie stopped me.

"Daddy!" I looked down after Nessie screamed, seeing her head turned behind us. Bella and I looked back, then we jumped back. We stood protectively in of Nessie, staring at the ghost.

The ghost actually looked like me, except that he had darker hair and brown eyes instead of my bronze hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a yellow and black shirt with black pants and shoes. He was staring at me, Bella and Nessie. But, his eyes were mostly staring wide-eyed at me.

We stood in silence- or at least, Bella, Nessie and I stood in silence while the ghost floated in silence. Finally, I decided to break the silence.

"Who are you?" I asked the ghost. The ghost said his name in a small voice, but still strong. "_I'm Cedric Diggory."_ So this was the famous Cedric Diggory that everyone keeps calling me. I looked at him, but he was gone. I looked questionably back at Bella, only to see her shrug.

We stood up and walked back to the Great Hall, but as we got there, the doors opened and many students were there, staring at us. Ron, Harry and Hermione walked up to us and led us to the Gryffindor house.

We entered the stair hall, where staircases below us and above us were moving. The six of us got on a staircase and it began moving. Bella, Nessie and I jumped a little from the movement, but the others just stood still.

"Awesome, the stairs move!" I looked up, along with Bella, to see Emmett and few staircases up, smiling like an idiot. His group, Hufflepuff, were going up stairs as well, towards their house. Rosalie was behind him, so she smacked him on the head. "Ow! Rose…" Emmett began complaining. Bella and I laughed, while Emmett looked down at us and glared.

Soon, Ron, Harry and Hermione stopped at a picture of a lady. "Password?" I jumped, not even knowing that the pictures could talk. Harry said a word I actually couldn't hear and the picture opened. We stepped inside, in what I assumed was the Gryffindor house.

The room we entered was quite big, with a few couches, a fireplace, and a chess table in a corner.

Ron, Hermione and Harry sat down on a couch while Bella, Nessie and I sat down on another. Bella sat next to me with Nessie on her lap. I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and she rested her head on my shoulder.

For one hour, we talked about things, mainly things about Hogwarts. Students came in, mainly staring at me. The girls kept drooling over me, while the guys drooled over Bella. I glowered at the guys while Bella glowered at the girls. Soon, it was time to 'go to sleep'. Bella, Nessie and I had to go into separate rooms. But, as soon as it was quiet, I snuck out of the guys' room, sneaking past Harry and Ron, easily. I met up with Bella in the common and we snuck out of the Gryffindor chambers.

We ran down the halls and soon found our family.

"Wow, you guys caused an uproar as soon as Bella yelled at the whole school." Emmett laughed quietly, not too loud to wake up the whole school. Bella and I glared at him. He stopped laughing, only smiling at us. We ran down the hallways and out of the castle, then into the forest. We found Esme and Carlisle waiting for us in there. We went in couples and hunted. Soon, Bella and I were full and we spent time together in a tree. I turned towards her, trying to kiss her, but she backed up, pressing her back against the tree.

"Bellaaa…" I drawled her name and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to me. She giggled and kissed me, weaving her fingers in my hair. I pulled her closer to me, her chest hardening against mine. **(And that's why I rated it 'M'!) **

I won't go into detail, so after we were done, we were on the ground, me hovering over her, and our clothes in a pile next to the tree. No one was around, and we still had an hour and a half until the students at the school would be waking up. I kissed down Bella's chest, earning a moan from her. I smiled.

_Edward, we have to get back. Finish up and get dressed. We'll meet you and Bella in front of the school. _I sighed at Alice's thought, knowing she was in my hearing range. Bella noticed and understood. I got up, pulling her with me. We got dressed and ran back to the school, seeing our family outside.

"Took you guys long enough." Emmett muttered, chuckling a bit. I glared at him and smacked him on the head. Bella and I rushed to the Gryffindor picture, said the password and slipped inside. We went separate ways, showered, and got dressed in new robes, ones with the Gryffindor crest on it.

We met up with each other in the common room and soon, more students began to wake up and come down in the common room. Ron, Hermione and Harry were among them and they walked over to us. Nessie came down and ran over to us, hopping onto the couch. Nessie climbed on Bella's lap and I wrapped my arms around them.

But, too soon, Ron, Hermione and Harry asked us if we wanted to go to breakfast with them. We accepted, since Nessie will be the only one eating. We left the Gryffindor house and made our way down the halls. But, someone stopped us.

"Cedric!" We turned to see the same Asian girl from last night waving at me. Bella glared at the girl and began growling. She set Nessie on the ground, then Nessie followed the others. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were rounding another corner and saw us, but we didn't pay them any attention.

The Asian girl ran up to me and Bella and smiled at me, ignoring Bella. "Hello, Cedric." The girl greeted me, not looking at Bella's glares. I stepped around the girl and stood next to Bella, wrapping an arm over her shoulders. The girl's eyes widened.

"Cedric, what are you doing?" The stepped closer to us, causing Bella to become more furious. _Edward, I'm tired of this girl. She keeps thinking your Cedric. That's it! I'm done with this girl! _Bella thought towards me, letting her shield down. She shrugged out from my shoulder, but before I could pout, she walked up to the girl and did the most human and vampire thing I have never seen her done before.

She raised her hand, snapped it back, then slapped the girl across the girl's face, with human force, though.

* * *

_**Bella's Pov**_

I raised my hand, snapped it back, then it snapped back- towards the girl's face, slapping the girl with human force. The girl gasped at the attack and stumbled to the side, holding her face.

"And now I hope you've learned to not mess with my husband, ANYMORE!" I shrieked at the girl, then I spun around and grabbed Edward's hand. I dragged him to the Great Hall, both of us running at human speed.

We ran through the door, some of the wizards snapping their heads in our direction. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and Professor McGonagall came around, handing us a schedule. Edward and I compared each other's schedules, seeing they were identical. We had Herbology with Ron and Harry, Potions with all of them, Defense against the Dark Arts with Hermione, Ron and Harry, and Muggle studies with all of them.

Soon, the others were done eating and we left for classes. Edward and I separated from Hermione and Nessie as Ron, Harry, Edward and I made our way over to the Herbology class.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hello, class. My name is Professor Cullen, and I'm your new Herbology teacher." Esme began. She gave a short speech about plants, from the "Muggle States" and the Wizard world. After she was done, she began giving us a tour around the Herbology room- which was a rather large room with a green ceiling, from a green tarp and a dirt ground, with tables of numerous plants, Muggle and Wizard plants.

"Now, here's the Venus Fly Trap. It's both common in the Muggle world and the Wizard world, but the Muggle Venus Fly Trap and the Wizard Venus Fly Trap are different in size." Esme explained the plant to us, gesturing towards the Muggle one and the Wizard one. Yeesh! The Wizard Fly Trap _was _different from the ones I was used to seeing. We began to walk away, when suddenly, I was turned upside down.

"AHH!" I screamed. Edward, who was walking away at first, heard my scream and looked back, noticing I was upside down. "Bella!" He yelled as he rushed over to my side. The other students saw how I was and some- in black robes with the Slytherin crest- began laughing at me. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, along with some Gryffindor, however, were concerned for me.

"How are we suppose to get her down?!" Edward asked frantically to Esme. She looked frantically at me, then Edward, then closed her eyes quickly. She started to murmur to herself, but Edward nodded. "If you say so, Esme. But I better not get into trouble for killing a plant that belongs to the school." Edward stated quickly. He pulled out his wand, looked sadly at the plant, pointed his wand to it and shouted, "_Avada Kadavra!" _

The plant let out a shrill shriek and I fell to the ground. "Oof!" I let out, faking the impact. The plant died, falling limply. Edward put his wand away and helped me up, while the students looked at the plant, then at Edward, fear in their eyes.

"Well, I know some of you students are probably quite confused that Mr. Cullen here used the 'Killing Curse' and all, but since the Muggle Fly Trap eats anything that it catches, which are flies, well, I think the Wizard Fly Trap eats anything bigger. So, I understand that he had to kill it to save Bella. Come along, students. It's almost time to go to your next class." Esme began ushering the other students away from us, towards the door.

Soon, we heard a bell and we rushed out the door. We found the trio again and we walked to Potions, more like rushing.

Soon, we entered the room. Bella and I took a seat in the far back corner and Ron and Harry sat in the front while Hermione sat next to another girl who was in a dark robe with a purple crest on it. I then realized it was Alice, thanks to her spiky black hair. Jasper was right beside her on her right.

A tall, thin woman walked into the room a few minutes later after the bell ring. "Good morning, class. I'm Professor Heliway **(Random teacher and pronounced as HEEL- eye- way)** and I'm the new Potions teacher." She rambled on and on about potions. Then, she gave us an assignment where we had to mix potions from one of the books. She came around, after she waved her wand and books were being passed out, assigning students the potion formula from the book. I went inside the potion closet while Edward began setting up the cauldron.

We mixed the right potions and soon, blue and green smoke was coming from the cauldron. Two Slytherin boys- Malfoy and Crabbe, after learning their names from Harry- were having trouble with their potion, since red and black smoke was coming from their cauldron. Professor Heliway walked over to their table, examining their cauldron. "Mr. Malfoy, what did you put into this cauldron?" she asked him. "I put in the right ingredients from the book, from the potion you told me!" Malfoy complained.

Suddenly, the potion inside the cauldron exploded, causing everyone in the room, to duck under the table.

The smoke began to clear after a few minutes, causing the humans to cough. Jasper, Alice Edward and I faked coughed, not wanting to look suspicious. "Mr. Malfoy! That was the wrong potion! And, you nearly blew up my classroom! Hundred points from Slytherin! Class, please file out of the classroom!" Professor Heliway yelled. We all stood up and we filed out of the classroom. The students were still coughing, while we were all covered in soot, either all over our faces or our robes. Professor Heliway pulled out her wand and said the spell, "_Scourgify._" Soon, we were all clean and the bell rang, signaling the next class.

Edward and I walked with Hermione and Harry to the DADA class, as they called it. We sat down in the class, behind Ron and Harry, while Hermione was near the front of the class, sitting next to a girl with straight black hair. We talked quietly, before the professor walked in. She was a plump lady, wearing a pink dress, coat and shoes. She pulled out her wand and began listing off words that started with an 'O', 'W' and an 'L'.

"…Otherwise known as 'OWL'. I expect all of you students to study hard so you can be well prepared for the real Wizard world…" she trailed off, stopping as she saw Harry's hand was raised. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" she asked him, curtly. "Um, Professor Umbridge? Shouldn't we be studying on how to protect ourselves against Voldemort?" Harry asked her. Students began murmuring, while Slytherin students snickered at him.

"Mr. Potter, the Dark Lord doesn't exist. I don't know how you can believe that rubbish." Professor Umbridge snapped at Harry. "Who is this Voldemort person anyway?" I asked. Everyone in the room gasped, except me and Edward. They stared wide-eyed at me.

Hermione turned in her seat. "Voldemort is the most vile, cruel and dark wizard known in the Wizard world. He has been known to killing Muggles and Wizards who aren't strong enough in his opinion. He is also an enemy to Professor Dumbledore. He will stop at nothing to rule the Wizard world." Hermione explained. "And, he has killed my parents, then gave me the scar on my forehead. He's been trying to get me ever since then." Harry added, causing me and Edward to turn towards him. He lifted his hair that was in the way of a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Students! Please be quiet!" Professor Umbridge yelled out to the class after some of the Slytherin boys began yelling at Harry, causing the other students to join in the yelling. We all went silent. "Mr. Potter, I think you need to refrain your nonsense stories to yourself before poisoning the other students." Professor Umbridge scolded Harry, then turned towards me and Edward. "And, Ms. Cullen. I would like it if you could refrain your rubbish questions. I have met your father and he seems like a wonderful man. I don't think he would be happy if he hears that his adoptive daughter is disturbing my class." Professor Umbridge put on a fake, sickly-sweet smile for me and turned on her heel, but she raised her wand over her shoulder and said some words, causing Edward's chair to scoot away from me by an invisible force. I growled quietly while Edward stretched his hand under the table towards mine, grabbed it and squeezed it. I looked at his face, seeing a reassured smile on his face, telling me he was alright.

Soon, the bell rang after Professor Umbridge handed out books for us. We all stood and left the class room. We walked to the Muggle studies class to see Jacob standing there, uncomfortable in his robes. Edward and I were the first the class, so when we laughed at his uneasiness, he stuck his tongue out at us. We took our seats and the other students filed in. Ron and Harry sat in the front, at the table next to us, while Hermione sat next to their table across the aisle to Harry right.

"Hello, class. I'm Professor Black, but you call me Jacob or Jake, whichever you prefer. Today, I would like you students to name some Muggle myths that you know about." Hermione raised her hand and Jacob added that you say your name. "I'm Hermione and the Loch Ness Monster myth?" Hermione asked him. Jacob nodded his head and moved on to the next person, who was a round kind-of boy with dark hair. "Um, Neville and the Bigfoot Myth?" His answer sounded like a question. Again, Jacob nodded. More students named myths, like the Yetti myth and the Alien myth. Finally, Harry raised his hand. "Yes?" Jacob called on Harry. "Harry and the vampire myth?" Edward and I stiffened while Jacob smiled hugely, his eyes laughing. But, Jacob nodded. "Yes, those are all the Muggle myths. For the next few weeks, we'll be studying about the vampire myths. Can anyone tell me what you think about them?" Many hands raised before he was done. Jacob looked to the back and called on Malfoy. "Vampires are blood-sucking, evil and ferocious demons that stalk on Muggles and Wizards alike and only want their blood." Jacob almost looked like he was about to fall on the floor laughing, but he kept his cool. Jacob nodded and saw Harry's hand was raised. "Do you have a different opinion, Harry?"

Harry nodded and began. "Yes, I do. Unlike Malfoy, the vampire I had encountered was different. He was very frail and non-ferocious looking, although it did look like he needed to drink blood to survive. But, he was kind and very frail." Jacob nodded.

"So, we have two very different opinions on vampires. We will study more about them, seeing which might be more realistic and which might be more myth." Jacob concluded, finishing just seconds before the bell rang. The students stood up and filed out of the room, but Edward and I stayed behind to talk to Jake. "Hey, Jake." I greeted him as we walked to his desk. "Hey Bells, Ed." Jake greeted us.

"So, I see you thought it was funny what Malfoy said about you guys?" Jake asked us, laughing. Edward rolled his eyes while I glared at him. "I just wish that these wizards can get our lives right, instead of saying that we only crave blood, blood and _more _blood!" I yelled quietly, exasperated. Jake chuckled. "Well, at least Harry didn't say that." Jake stated. "But he got it wrong as well. Only Malfoy was right about the Volturi and Newborns." Edward replied back. We all shuddered at the mention of those two words.

"Hey, do you think you can get Nessie to meet me outside the Great Hall? I haven't seen her all day, and I know I going through the same torture as her." Edward and I agreed to let Nessie to see him and we left his class and headed straight to the Great Hall.

But, a large crowd of students were outside the Great Hall, as they watched Professor McGonagall and Professor Umbridge fight while walking up the stairs.

Edward and I rushed over to the crowd and found Hermione, Ron and Harry in the front. We walked up to them and asked them what was going on. We ignored the drooling gazes of the students behind- guys over me, girls over Edward- while Harry explained to us that they were fighting over a technique Professor Umbridge used on a student. "Who was it?" I asked him. Harry looked sadly at me, then Edward, then me again. "Renesmee." He said simply. Edward and I gasped and asked him where was she now.

Suddenly, I heard a sniffling noise and everyone turned around, making a path for the little girl behind them. Standing there was Renesmee, who was holding her hand and crying. "Renesmee!" I cried out, anguished and Edward and I rushed to her side, bending down to examine her. "Are you alright, Nessie?" Edward asked her. She shook her tiny head and lifted her hand for us to see. There, one the back of her hand, in red writing was '_I will not disturb the teacher and other students in the learning process.' _I gasped and clutched her to my chest, where she sobbed into. "It hurts, momma." She complained softly.

"Professor Umbridge, I am simply saying that if you should punish a student, you should not torture them with your medieval methods, especially on a young first year girl!" Professor McGonagall snapped at Professor Umbridge.

Renesmee put her hand to my face, showing me what happened in her class after Edward's and my period with her. She was only talking to her friends, when Professor Umbridge came in, telling her to be quiet. She turned to face the front and muttered something, but Professor Umbridge caught every word and scolded her. When class ended she held her back and made her write on a parchment, with a quill but no ink. So, she began writing, but instead of appearing on the parchment, it began appearing on her hand, in red. She cried out, telling her that it has settle in her head and she'll never do it again. Then, Professor Umbridge let her go, and the illusion disappeared.

I looked at Renesmee, then at Edward, not quite understanding why or how that could have work, since Renesmee's skin is as strong as a normal vampire's skin.

"Are you questioning my methods of punishment, Professor McGonagall?" Professor Umbridge continued questioning the other professor, rising a step above her. "Yes, I am." Professor McGonagall said rising another step. "Then, questioning my methods is like questioning the Ministry of Magic's methods. And, that is not a great idea, is it, Professor McGonagall?" Professor Umbridge countered back, rising to the top step. Professor McGonagall's expression wavered and she lowered a step.

Professor Umbridge's expression turned smug. "Things at Hogwarts are not efficiently good and correct. Hogwarts is being corrupted. As long as I am here to teach, I will end the corruption- either from teachers… or students, whether they will listen or not." Then, she walked around the corner, disappearing from our sight.

Whatever this lady was up to, I knew most of the students will not put up with it. They- including my family- will put a stop to it.

The question is: how?

* * *

**There you go, another wonderful chapter of my story!**

**And, I would like to thank, again, to bella rocks, for suggesting the idea of having Bella slap Cho, and having the guys drool over Bella and vice versa with the girls and Edward.**

**BTW: I always keep forgeting to put the disclaimer that I own not a single thing of Twilight and Harry Potter. Those rights go to the authors of the stories.**

**And, I guess you readers know the setting of the story, After Breaking-Dawn and during 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix', since Professor Umbridge is there.**

**I don't have a lot to say here…**

**OH! I forgot!**

**I have a new poll- not asking any questions/requests for stories- up, asking just a question for fan-girls. Mainly, and only, for Robert Pattinson fans.**

**Go ahead and go on my profile to vote on the question if you want…**

**And, now, I'm off!**

**Have a happy Easter!**

**~BleedingLillysFromTheHeart~ **


	3. Friends Returning & Questioning

**And hello again, my loyal readers!**

**I don't have a lot to say here, so I'll start on with the new chapter…**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

"I can't believe she thinks she can just torture students, including our daughter! The nerve of that woman!" I exploded while pacing back in front of Edward, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Renesmee, and the rest of our family- minus Carlisle and Esme. We were in the common room of the Gryffindor house, since we came back from dinner. I was still mad at Professor Umbridge, thinking she can just torture my daughter! Ugh!

"Love, I think you to calm down again." Edward tried soothing me, but I still paced back and forth, the others continuing to watch me. Neville, Luna, George, Fred and Ginny came in later, and noticed me pacing.

"What's got her riled up?" George asked the others, still watching me out of the corner of his eye. "She's just extremely ticked at Professor Umbridge for torturing Nessie, over here." Emmett explained, gesturing over to Renesmee, who was by Edward. George and Fred nodded in agreement while the other three still watched me.

"I just think something is up with this Umbridge lady." I said, stopping my pacing. The others agreed.

"Did you know that she's now going to come up with rules for the school? And, they're a bunch of rubbish." Ginny informed us, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, we need to get together somehow and find a way to stop this madness." Ron stated. "But how? This lady could easily get us expelled." Jasper pointed out.

"Listen, let's just deal with this Umbridge lady for now, then if it gets worse, then we'll take action. I still want to rip off her head for what she did, though." I mumbled the last sentence.

Luna, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie left then, leaving the six of us in the common room. I let Renesmee go to her room by herself, while Edward and I went with the others. He kissed me good night before following Harry and Ron down the hall. But, I knew he and I would be meeting each other again soon.

After Hermione, Ron and Harry were fully asleep, Edward and I snuck out of the room and headed down to the common room, practicing our magic. We were only able to get things levitated when something began flickering in the fireplace. Edward and I stood up to investigate, but when we walked over there, it was silent again. Shrugging, we went back to studying.

The next morning, after some of our classes, we went down to the nearest courtyard, during our free period, and spotted our friends and siblings. We rushed over to them and sat down in a circle, talking about things.

"Ginny was right. Right as I was walking to Umbridge's class, I saw the wall was covered in her rubbish rules. I also saw her walking down the halls, separating girls and boys, using spells to tuck in shirts and everything." George complained, making hand motions. "Plus, when I went there, she began torturing the class by making us write rules, medieval way." Luna added. "I told you there was something wrong with her." I told Edward from beside me. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Hey, do any of you guys want to join the Quidditch team?" Harry asked all of a sudden. "What's Qudditch?" Emmett asked from beside Rosalie. Harry, George, Fred and Ron explained it. Edward, Emmett and Jasper looked like they wanted to play, so they agreed. I agreed as well, which shocked George and Fred. But, they didn't ask any questions.

The rest of the day was boring- until we had to go to DADA class.

Edward and I sat at our table- in the "_appreciated distance" _as Professor Umbridge called it. She came in the class soon, with Alice and Jasper following her… weird.

"Class, we have Miss Alice Cullen and Mister Jasper Cullen joining our class. Please welcome them properly." Umbridge explained, walking to the front of the room while Jasper and Alice made their way over to their table. But, Alice stopped, getting a glazed look.

Damn, why now to have a vision?! She must of told Edward something, because he whipped out his wand, said some words, causing the window to open. Umbridge looked peeved that Edward pulled out his wand, but before she could protest or punish him, our owls- Twilight; Edward's tawny feathered colored owl, and Midnight; my pure black feathered owl- flew threw the window, cooing and squawking as they flew. Midnight and Twilight both had letters in their claws. They flew over our table and dropped the letters on our table, a thump echoing as it made contact. Then, the two owls flew back out the window, still cooing and squawking.

Edward and I pulled the letters closer to us, while Umbridge closed the window with her wand.

After that class was done, we went to Jacob's class- sounds very funny to say- and sat down in our usual spots. Jacob walked in the class room. "Hello, class." He greeted us. We greeted him back. "Okay, now today we're all going outside today, over to Hagrid's hut, since today, he has no classes to teach." Jacob told us to line up, which we did.

We walked out of the campus and towards the forest, with Hagrid's hut just outside it. Hagrid was just outside his hut, feeding a rather large, but still sort of small, turquoise dragon. The students awed over it, while Jacob talked about dragon myths that were in the Muggle world. We stood little ways from the dragon with me and Edward on the outside. Suddenly, I heard a loud thumping heart. I knew Edward could hear it, but he chose to ignore it. I stepped away from him, going to investigate. I walked by the dragon, when Jacob and Edward began calling out to me. The thumping heart was getting closer, and I could hear the thumping of paws on the ground.

"Bella!" Edward called out before, suddenly, a large sandy colored wolf came running out of the woods. "AHH!" I let out a scream and started running backwards. The wolf began circling me, before he lunged at me.

* * *

_**Edward's Pov**_

_**(And, no, Bella isn't going to die!)**_

I watched as the sandy colored wolf attack my wife. "BELLA!" I yelled even louder before rushing over to her side, with Jacob following.

But, when I got there, the wolf was licking Bella's face, sometimes making a sour face. Bella was full on laughing, scratching behind the wolf's ear. "Bella?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "Edward, don't you remember a certain sandy colored wolf?" she asked me, still laughing and scratching behind the wolf's ear. My eyes widened as I looked at the wolf again.

"Seth?" I asked him. How could I not read his mind? The wolf barked a throaty laugh and licked my face. I closed my eyes, while Bella and Jacob laughed. The other students were horrified, since they saw their teacher and fellow classmates were interacting with a wolf.

Seth then ran behind the tree- his pants attached to his leg by a chord- then he transformed back into a human and put on his pants. He came around from the tree and patted my shoulder, Jacob smacked him on the head and he ruffled Bella's hair, since he was taller than her now.

"Dude, you have got to explain about the get-up." Seth teased Jacob about his robes. He then, looked at me and Edward, then at the students. "Yeesh! You guys have to explain where the hell I am!" Seth laughed. "We will Seth, but I think you're frightening the other students." I amended.

We all walked back to the castle, with the students trailing behind us. The bell rang from the school as soon as we entered the castle. Students began pouring out of the classrooms, along with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"Momma! Daddy!" Bella and I looked up to see Renesmee running towards our group. Bella picked her up as soon as she jumped into her arms. "What is it, Nessie?" Jacob asked for Bella. Renesmee pointed over to where a group of girls were- one of them was Cho Chang. Two other girls were there. The other two girls had the Slytherin crests on their robes.

Bella glared murderously at the three girls, then she handed Rensmee over to Jacob. She stormed over there, with Alice and Rosalie appearing at her sides. They strutted over to the girls, pulling out their wands. Emmett and Jasper were at my sides, along with Ron and Harry. Hermione was watching the girls move towards the other trio, from behind Ron and Harry.

Soon, the hallways were deadly quiet. Everyone watched as Rose, Alice and my Bella stopped in front of Cho and her two friends. They stood in silence, glaring at each other.

Suddenly, Cho and Bella were both inches apart, glaring murderously at each other.

"It seems you have been picking on my daughter, _Cho?_" Bella sneered her name, her grip on her wand tightening. Cho, who didn't know that Nessie was our daughter, suddenly seemed taken aback. "D-daughter?!" she choked out, staring disbelievingly at Bella. Bella's expression turned smug. "Yes, she is my daughter, while Edward and I are the parents. Now does that teach you to not mess with me?" Bella asked her smugly, raising her wand a fraction. Her friends raised their wands all the way, but Rosalie and Alice shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa__!_" and her goons were floating in the air. They turned, bringing the wands and goons with them, in the opposite direction.

"Not so great now are you, Cho?" She asked her tauntingly. She gulped and Bella stepped back. Bella raised my wand and shouted. "_Expelliarmus__!_" Her wand flew out of her hand and dropped near her feet, then she shouted, "_Tarantallegra!_" Cho began dancing uncontrollably, while the students around us laughed, including Hermione, Ron and Harry. And I thought they liked her as a friend.

After a few minutes of torture, Bella let her stopped dancing by saying the counter spell and she stopped. Bella turned away and began walking away, butCho raised her wand. I ran forward, blocking Bella from her back.

"_Avada Kadavra!"_ was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

_**Hermione's Pov**_

It happened all so fast. One minute, Bella was walking away, Cho was on the ground picking up her wand, then the next second, Edward was in front of Bella's retreating figure, taking the 'Killing Curse' that Cho shouted. The spell hit Edward square in the chest, then he fell backwards, where Bella was already turned. She watched in horror as her husband fell backwards.

"EDWARD!" her shriek echoed off the walls, causing many gasps from the students. She sank to her knees, then picked Edward's head up and rested it on her lap. Her siblings and daughter were around her, trying to comfort her. But, one wail was only louder over the noise.

"DADDY, NOOO! WHY?!" I heard Renesmee shriek and wail, snuggling her head in Professor Black's chest. Many doors were opened as teachers began pouring out. Among the crowd of teachers was Professor Cullen. She looked at the small circle and rushed over, pushing her 'children' aside. She saw how Edward was and I heard her take a sharp inhale of breath.

"Bella, what happened?!" she asked Bella frantically. Bella lifted her head from Edward's hair and she glared menacingly at Cho.

"IT WAS HER, ESME! CHO KILLED EDWARD!!" Bella shrieked, burying her face in Edward's hair again, and I heard her making sobbing noises. Professor Dumbledore made his way through the crowds, asking teachers what was going on. Professor Cullen simply said, "Cho killed Edward."

Then, what shocked us all was the sound of Edward's voice.

"Bella…" I heard him whisper. Bella gasped and pulled her head away from his hair again. She gasped even more and screamed, "Edward!" She threw herself at him, making even more sobbing noises. Renesmee gasped quietly and pulled her face from Professor Black's chest. "DADDY!" she shrieked, then began struggling in his arms. Edward pulled her from his arms, then cradle Bella and Renesmee closer to him, kissing both of their foreheads.

His other siblings helped him up, where he was woozy.

"This is completely and utterly, unacceptable, Miss Chang. Two hundred points from Hufflpuff and Miss Chang, I will see you in my office before you go to dinner. And please bring you wand." Professor Dumbledore scolded Cho, then he turned on his heel and walked away. Cho looked down at the ground and then ran off, tears streaming her face. The halls were cleared, murmurs coming from students. The Cullen siblings helped Edward walk with Ron, Harry and I to the Gryffindor house.

They helped him sit down on the couch, then sat down on other couches. Bella and Renesmee were still under his arms, sobbing. "Bella, Nessie. I'm fine. I'm fine." Edward reassured the two. He whispered something in her ear, but she only nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his siblings give a quick and jerky nod.

George, Fred, Neville, Ginny and Luna came by later, asking Edward if he was okay, which he reassured everyone he was okay. Nessie seemed reluctant from his answer, but Bella never left his side.

Soon, we all went to dinner. Bella, Edward and Nessie disappeared while Ron, Harry and I went to dinner.

No one saw Cho after Dumbledore came into the room, and not a lot of people in the Great Hall said anything. Come to think of it, I never saw the Cullen siblings, or Professor Cullen, Dr. Cullen or Professor Black during dinner at all. Many students were murmuring.

Suddenly, we heard a howl, then a loud, "Stop her!" come outside the Great Hall's doors. All conversation stopped as Professor Dumbledore made his way down the aisle towards the door, the other professors following him. Professor McGonagall told Ron, Harry and I to follow the teachers. We got up from our seats quickly and we followed behind the professors. Then, we all stopped at the door and Dumbledore told Harry to open it.

He did as he was told. He pushed open the doors.

There, outside the Great Hall's doors was the entire Cullen family, crouched and snarling, with two wolves by them- one large russet one and the same one we saw this afternoon. And, facing opposite of them was Professor Umbridge, guarding a small girl who had brown, cropped hair with the same pale skin as the Cullens. She was wearing an ashy black robe looking menacingly at the Cullens. But, it was her sinister and frighteningly red eyes that scared me stiffless.

Ron, Harry and I gaped at the group, while Professor Dumbldore and the other professors just stared at Umbridge. Umbridge said some words to the girl behind her, then she said words silently to herself, before she disappeared in smoke.

The girl glared at the spot, then she looked up at us at the doors. "Leave them out of this, Jane!" Edward shouted at her, not relaxing from his crouch. The girl called Jane glared back at Edward, then she turned quickly on her heels and ran at a lightning speed out of the castle.

The Cullens and wolves relaxed out of their positions, but then disappeared a second later. Professor Dumbledore told us and the other professors to tell the other students to get back to their chambers. We walked out of the Great Hall, with the other students following us. Harry watched as Professor Dumbledore turned in the direction of his office.

There was something Professor Dumbledore was hiding from the school about the Cullens…

And I intend to find out who they are, one way or another.

* * *

**Oh, it seems Hermione is staring to figure out that the Cullens are not what they may seem!!**

**I'm sorry if that the 'almost' discovery of the Cullens being vampires was too soon to any of you readers.**

**I had to get yet another chapter up, to make up for the chapters that are not being published from my other stories! I'm sorry to say this but, I need a full month to think over if I should just get rid of all my stories at once, or delete just one of them, or continue on with them.**

**Though, my mind is leaning more on the 'Continue all the other stories while doing the Cross-over story' idea.**

**I know I would lose all of my readers if I get rid of ****all**** of my stories, so it's very likely I will not get rid of them.**

**I'm just putting off chapters on those stories for now, it's just I want to get this story up and fully running like my others.**

**So, I thought I just give you readers a heads up on those stories, which will be on pause for now.**

**And, I thought I'd make that up to you readers by posting two chapters in one day.**

**So, please review and don't kill me!**

**OH! I also now have a new poll relating to this story! I need you readers to please go on my profile and help me with the situation. Just pick one of the events you want me to put in possible/future chapters. The more voters I get, the more help I get for future/possible ideas on chapters.**

**Already, I have had one author help me. (Thanks, scourgeluver! You know who you are!)**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**~BleedingLillysFromTheHeart~**


	4. News and Quidditch Tryouts

**Hello, again, my fellow and dear readers!**

**I would like to say, again that I have the poll up on my profile, ready for use and all. Please, I need help on future and possible chapter ideas! Please, go on my profile and vote on the one event you would like for me to put into the story!**

**Anyway, I would love to thank my most loyal readers so far. scourgeluver and bella rocks, (no caps) have been very faithful to me and keep on reading more chapters that I make. So, I would like to thank you two, so this one is for you, again.**

**Once again, I would like to say the poll is up, so go ahead and vote your favorite event, so I can put in here.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Jasper's Pov**_

"I can't believe we almost exposed ourselves!" Emmett yelled exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air. We, Cullens, were waiting in Dumbledore's office, with the wolves standing in the back of the room. Edward and Bella said the received letters today, before Jane showed up. Esme and Carlisle were waiting by Dumbledore's desk, while the rest of us were waiting in chairs and couches.

Seth said he also had news, about Forks or Washington or something. But, we all argued on who should say what first. At least, us 'children' and the two wolves did, while Esme and Carlisle watched us. But, when Carlisle couldn't stand it anymore, he let Seth go first, because he knew we all wanted to know about what happened in Forks first.

Dumbledore came in a little later, saying something like, "Who was that girl? What is going on with the professors? What will the other students think?" He was rambling on and on about internal questions with himself.

"So, I see we have a dilemma on our hands now. A new enemy, some news from Forks, Washington and two mysterious letters. Would you like to explain, friends?" Professor Dumbledore addressed us.

We all nodded as Seth stepped forward. He took one of the chairs and sat down in it, resting his head in his hands.

"Well, after you guys left, things started getting really weird around Forks. I mean, a bunch of disappearances, occasional deaths- on purpose or accident- and everything. Everything in Forks went haywire. Nothing seemed right- animals went nuts, people didn't get along well, and basically, you could see the occasional hobo on the streets, but imagine that times 100 people. Many people were losing their homes and all, just living on the streets.

"But, the worst part of it is that a nuclear plant near Seattle leaked a dangerous toxin or whatever. So, soon, people started getting diseases, getting their faces all messed up, and soon, people started dying. -" Bella cut him off.

"Oh no, what happened to Charlie?!" she asked him frantically, hoping she was okay. I gave her a dose of calm, but that only made her more nervous. "I'm sorry, Bella, but, we don't know what happened to him. One day, he was talking to us, and the next, he went missing from Forks. His trail led other police all the way outside of Oregon. But, I think he's fine for now." Seth told her. Bella only nodded and gestured for him to go on.

"Anyway, both packs left Washington and headed here. I only made it here first because I was the earliest to leave, with the others following close behind. We made it all the way to Michigan until we heard the News. The nuclear plant outside of Seattle blew up, thanks to some weird bomb attack on it. And, it killed everyone in Washington. So, both packs were trying to come up with a plan. I was also the one who remembered you'd be here Jake." Seth paused to punch Jake on the shoulder.

"So, once I told them you guys were here, we all agreed to come here and start over. But, of course, again, I was to arrive first, in the woods, where I found Edward's, Bella's and Jake's scents. And, that's how I ended up here. By the way, you guys still haven't told me what this place is." Seth pointed out. Edward quickly explained it to him, the whole reason why we were here, and what "here" was. Seth only stared wide-eyed at us.

"Edward and Bella, didn't you two have letters for us to read?" Esme, asked them. Edward and Bella nodded, then pulled out their letters. Carlisle took both of them, but opened Bella's first. He read it out loud,

_Dear Cullens,_

_We were hoping you and your family are fine and well, after the tragic incident in Forks, Washington. My clan and I were just running through Forks one day, hoping to find you there. But, as soon as we got to Forks, all we could see were the ashes of the lost lives of Washington, and no buildings anywhere around us._

_We tried going to Bella's home state first, but we couldn't find you there. We tried Alaska, Chicago and any cloudy state, all to no avail. _

_But, we tried our hand at tracking and soon, we followed your scents over seas, here in Europe. We continue all the way to England- thankfully avoiding Italy. And, soon, we met a young man, who believed he knew you. But, he cannot track you and your family, and alas, your scent has run cold._

_So, now our clan is comfortably waiting in England, near Britain and Scotland, awaiting for a reply from you. _

_Des and Rische _**(Pronounced as RIH- shay) **_have been growing impatient while Melantha and Lily are being patient with me. _

_We hope you and your family can reply very soon, before chaos will erupt from our coven. We wouldn't want to be separated before we can see each other again. Please send us your reply to this letter very soon and we will see in a month's time as soon as you reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Aiden, Lily, Rische, Melantha and Des_

_P.S.- We last saw Charlie somewhere in Chicago. Please inform Bella about his whereabouts._

"Charlie's in Chicago?!" Bella asked, excitement taking over her. I gave her another quick dose of serenity and she thanked me.

"Well, now you don't have to worry so much about him, love." Edward assured her, kissing her forehead. Bella smiled up at him and leaned into his side. "Okay, now since we don't have to worry about Charlie anymore," Emmett paused when he saw Bella's glare. "Oh, come on, Bella! He's somewhere safe in Chicago. Anyway, with that over, let's read the second letter, please." Emmett begged Carlisle, anticipation was his main emotion now.

Carlisle nodded and opened the second. He began reading again,

_Dear Cullens,_

_We have missed you all so much!_

_We are very sorry for the loss of your main area, and we know you had some friends there, who had lost their lives from the nuclear explosion._

_We heard from a pack of werewolves near our area, saying that your coven and the pack of werewolves in that area- your friends- have fled to a more remote location._

_Our family and I miss you all dearly, hoping to see you all very soon. _

_Somehow, your scent has led us over seas, but nowhere near Italy. And now, we wait here in Paris, France, hoping to find all of you very soon. _

_Carmen and Kate have missed Renesmee dearly, as well. Eleazar is hoping to catch up on things with the Cullen men, while I, myself, hope to get along with dear Bella more, since I haven't been acquainted with her so much._

_Unfortunately, Garret is still with us- Garret wasn't happy I said that- and he follows Kate around like that Mike Newton boy that you Cullen men weren't so fond of. _

_Oh, sometimes I actually miss all of those humans I met at Bella's and Edward's wedding. I mainly miss Angela Weber. She was a shy girl, but very pretty. It's a shame she had to die so quickly._

_Anyway, I hope you are all fine and well. We'll soon find you all in two months, after you send us your reply back._

_Your Friends,_

_The Denali Coven- Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate and Garret._

"Oh, great. Tanya and her coven are coming soon. I don't mind the others, just Tanya." Rosalie complained, rolling her eyes at the mention of Tanya. The others agreed, mainly Edward and Bella.

"Excuse me, for a moment, but the letters are saying we will have two more covens coming to Hogwarts?" We all nodded at Professor Dumbledore's question. "Don't worry, Albus. Our friends are like us- they don't feed on human blood." Carlisle assured his friend. Professor Dumbledore believed him and we left his office after discussing what we should do tomorrow- since a few students saw how we were earlier.

* * *

_**Harry's Pov**_

_**The Next Day… (After all classes)**_

I looked up to see Hermione, Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee were waiting in the stands of the field, watching as Edward, Bella, Emmett and Jasper walking across the field, along with the other players- both old and new. Edward and Bella were wearing the Gryffindor Quidditch uniforms, while Emmett wore the Hufflepuff uniform and Jasper wore the Ravenclaw uniform. Edward leaned down towards Bella's ear and whispered something to her, causing her to smile, giggle and nod. Edward kissed her cheek and leaned away, while shifting his broom to his other hand, then he wrapped his arm around her waist.

A little bit later, the Slytherins came racing out of the field entrance, zooming over Edward's and Bella's heads, barely missing them. But, Edward and Bella ducked in time, just right before Malfoy almost hit them. They stood back up, glaring at the Slytherins. Edward growled quietly.

Wait, growled?

"What is it, Cullen? Scared for a challenge?" Malfoy taunted Edward, raising his hands in the air, while his idiot baboons laughed. Edward only growled more, but Bella rested her hand on his shoulder, calming him instantly.

The Slytherin team landed soon, staying a good distance away from the other tryouts. "Ha! A girl is trying out for Quidditch?! Oh, this day gets better and better!" Malfoy began laughing again, after seeing Bella in the Quidditch uniform. Bella growled loudly, and began running forward, but Edward stopped her, wrapping his arms around her. He whispered something in her ear again, causing a large smug smile to appear on her face. She looked up at Edward and nodded, smiling brightly at him. Edward smiled back at her and then he turned away- Bella did the same.

Edward looked back at the stands; I followed his gaze. Alice had a blank look on her face, then she began laughing loudly, while Rosalie and Hermione looked at her. Renesmee only looked at Alice, then looked down towards Edward. She smiled then. Alice began whispering to Hermione and Renesmee. Hermione looked suspicious at first, then a big grin spread across her face. She nodded to Alice and she and Renesmee disappeared. Alice leaned over to Rosalie and began talking to her. Rosalie soon started laughing as Hermione and Renesmee began walking across the field, carrying the Gryffindor Quidditch trunk, struggling a little from the weight.

They walked over to the tryout group and set the trunk down. Only Edward, Bella, Hermione and Renesmee were smiling. They ran off back to the stands, and Edward stepped forward. He unlocked the trunk and the two bludgers began struggling, while the snitch struggled frantically against the chains.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Bella called out, looking over to Malfoy's team. Malfoy looked up from his conversation with his team and looked at Bella, glaring. "What do you want, Gryffindor?" Malfoy yelled back at her. "Up for a bet?" Bella asked him, gesturing towards the trunk. Malfoy looked skeptically at Bella, then at the trunk, then back at her. A grin grew on his face and he laughed.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked Bella, beginning to walk over towards the tryout group, with his groupies following. He stopped when he was two feet away from us.

"How about… whoever catches the snitch first can give the most humiliating dare to the loser. And, we can use magic on them for the dare. But, when we are trying to catch the snitch, no magic. Up to it?" Bella challenged him, grabbing her broom and getting on. She positioned herself, ready for the dare to begin.

Malfoy scoffed and got on his broom, mirroring Bella's position on her right. "On my mark…" Emmett called out, raising his arm in the air. Bella and Malfoy tensed.

Three seconds went by and…

"GO!" Emmett yelled. Edward released the snitch, and it disappeared, with Bella and Malfoy following after it. The snitch was a golden blur, popping up everywhere, but Bella was on it's tail, being a blur as well. Malfoy, on the other hand, was much slower, trying to find the snitch, but getting confused every time he thought he was close to it.

Apparently, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were able to follow Bella, even though she was going lightning fast. Even Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee were able to follow her, from sitting in the stands. The rest of us were having difficulties on following her and the snitch.

Suddenly, the snitch and Bella slowed down, appearing up in the air, a far distance from us. Malfoy, who saw Bella and the snitch, began flying towards it. Bella saw him and flew forward as well, going faster than him.

Then, they were equally close to it, but Bella got up slowly and gracefully, balancing herself out as she stretched her arm out towards the snitch, while the broom was still flying around. Malfoy stopped abruptly, staring wide-eyed at Bella. Everyone around us gasped at her, except her family, who were smiling at her.

She was pulling off the same move I did at my first time of a Quidditch match.

She then caught the snitch and sat back down, plopping almost. Her family and the rest of us cheered for her, while the Slytherin team glared at her. She flew back down towards us, after flying past a still-stunned Malfoy and grinning smugly at him.

She got off her broom once she was close to the ground and set her broom down. She held up the snitch, and looked back at Malfoy, who was now standing on the ground.

"I win." She stated, still smiling. She threw the snitch back at Edward- which he caught- and he put it away.

"Well done, Bella. I think you're our new chaser." I congratulated her, smiling. She smiled back at me and walked over to Edward, pecking his cheek.

After the dare, we started the tryouts. Edward became the new beater for Gryffindor, along with his brothers, except Jasper for Ravenclaw and Emmett for Hufflepuff.

Soon, we all left the field and headed back to our dorms, with our teammates.

* * *

**I know, not the longest chapter.**

**And, I would say that's a very fluff ending right there.**

**If not, well, oh well!**

**Anyway, I don't have much to say, except please review this chapter, and you can go on my profile to vote for your favorite event you want to see in future chapters of this story!**

**There, now…**

**Edward demands for your vote for hottest vampire wizard!**

**REVIEW AND VOTE!**

**~BleedingLillysFromTheHeart~**


	5. Figuring It Out

**Welcome again, my readers.**

**And, I don't have much to say except review, vote and enjoy the chapter, blah blah blah…**

**Ugh, I feel so tired, and the week has barely even started.**

**But, the good news is, testing at my school is done! So, I don't have to worry about that. My friends and I are talking about things, but mainly my friend- who goes on here- and I talk about this story, since she's helping me with some parts by giving me ideas. **

**Some I plan on using and others that will not make the cut.**

**Anyway, she also gave me the idea of bringing back the Triwizard Tournament- but I'll only bring it back if you readers vote for it to win. Otherwise, the three other options will win.**

**So, if you want one of the options on my poll, on my profile, to be put in this story, then PLEASE go on my profile and vote for your favorite event.**

**Sorry that I keep reminding you readers about it, it's just I really want one of those events in the story. Apparently, so does my friend.**

**And, now that should of got me out of my "Ugh, I feel so tired" statement from above.**

**And, I have also changed my name again. It's "LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair". I like the sound of that…**

**Now we begin…**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Third Person Pov**_

_**Dream**_

_The area was only bright from the moon light above, with the trees swaying the slight breeze in the forest. Figures began appearing in the meadow, all shrouded in their cloaks. Only one of them had their hood down, and the person was Voldemort._

"_Welcome, my new friends." Voldemort greeted everyone in the meadow, smiling rather sickly. Everyone nodded back to him._

"_I see we have one thing in common, for this war to begin. If we want our targets gone, we must team up and attack together. We all want a group of people dead, vanished, gone, no longer existing. I want Harry Potter gone, and you my new friends want certain vampires dealt with. Is that correct?" Voldemort turned to the first cloak that entered the meadow with him._

"_Yes, lord. That is correct." The man answered in a raspy voice. It sounded somewhat smooth, but it still sounded raspy. "So, you see, my old dear friends, with our wizard powers and their strength and other abilities, we will be powerful in destroying the two things that stand in our way. Do we all agree on the alliance?" Voldemort asked his friends from behind him._

"_No, lord. We have no objections to the alliance." They answered back to him, all bowing. Voldemort nodded and turned back to the other group of shrouded people._

"_Now that we are a team, we must find where our problems are." Voldemort stated. Again, the other shrouds nodded. They began thinking, waiting for someone to say where they were._

"_Oh, I don't think finding our targets will be a problem, lord." A high-pitched voice said from behind the group. Everyone looked up to find a small girl, with brown cropped hair, wearing a ashy black robe, and with red eyes walk into the meadow. _

"_I know exactly where they are." The girl cooed, smiling brightly._

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Harry's Pov**_

I jolted upright in my bed, gasping and breathing heavily. I looked around and saw everyone was still asleep. Outside the window was darkness. I gasped again, inhaling and exhaling. I got out of bed and stumbled my way around the room, trying not to make a sound. I grabbed my invisible cloak before I walked out of the boys' bed chamber.

My feet padded softly on the ground below me as I walked down the hall and stairs. Suddenly, I heard people talking.

"Bella, love, it's okay. We'll make sure nothing will happen." I heard Edward's voice, reassuring someone. I looked up from my spot in the common room to see Edward and Bella up and talking quietly, while sitting on the couch. Bella was wearing a green and white polo shirt with dark blue jeans while Edward was wearing a black button down shirt with black jeans.

"Edward, you can't be sure of that!" Bella whispered-shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. "I do not want anybody getting hurt, and I especially don't want the Volturi tearing apart our family! I won't bear it if they separate us!" Bella cried quietly, leaning into Edward's side. Edward wrapped his arms around her and tried calming her down.

"Love, you must think positive. If we tell Professor Dumbledore, then we might be able to stop them and… well, you-know-who." I felt my eyes widened at the mention of Lord Voldemort.

"Well, what if we get distracted and they slip by us? Or what if they hurt one of us, and then we get distracted with that, and then they kill all of us? Or wh-" Edward cut her panicky rambling off by kissing her. She sank into his arms, but they didn't carried away. "Bella, please, love. Think positive. We _will _stop them. We _will_. Please, just trust me." Edward pleaded with her, bringing their faces close to each other.

Bella opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, before nodding to him. Edward smiled and kissed her again. I ran back upstairs to my bed, and pulled the cloak off my head. I tried sleeping that night, but I couldn't.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

I yawned and my face plopped down on the table with a loud bang.

"Harry!" I jumped at Hermione's yell and almost fell out of my seat. "Sorry, you guys. I just didn't sleep well last night." I explained with yawns in between.

It was morning, where Hermione, Ron and I were at breakfast. I was still remembering the conversation I saw between Bella and Edward last night in the common room.

"Why are you so sleepy, mate?" Ron asked me. I sighed and explained it quickly to them. Thankfully, Edward and Bella didn't join us for breakfast. "So, your thinking that this Volturi thing is going to attack Hogwarts, along with You-know-who? And, also that it had to do with something from your dream?" Ron asked me. I nodded towards him.

"Something isn't normal with the Cullens. They're all incredibly fast, they all go on a lot of hiking trips, Edward answers un-asked questions, Alice gets blank faces most of the time, Jasper looks like he's in pain everyday. Plus, their eyes change constantly. I know something isn't right with them." I rambled on, while my friends nodded in the right places, checking off the list.

"You're right, Harry. I know something isn't right with them. I mean, I have never seen them eat at all. Not at breakfast, not at dinner, not even during free periods. Nothing at all." Hermione agreed.

The bell began ringing and we got up, then Ron and I went to Herbology, separating from Hermione.

Outside of the classroom was the whole class, waiting impatiently for something.

"What's going on?" Ron asked Luna, who was off to the side, waiting. "Professor Cullen isn't here yet. No one has seen any of the Cullens around this morning." Luna explained in a quiet voice.

Suddenly, I heard three sets of footsteps from the other side of the hallway, clicking against the hard stone floor. Everyone looked up to see Professor Cullen, with Edward and Bella behind her, walking down the hall.

"Sorry I'm late, class. My family and I had to tell Professor Dumbledore something real quick in his office. Something urgent was coming up." Professor Cullen explained quickly while unlocking the Herbology door with a key. We all walked inside- Edward and Bella were in the back.

"By the way, Malfoy. We still need to do the dare, since you lost." Bella called up to Malfoy. Everyone in the room began laughing, except for Professor Cullen and Malfoy.

"Whatever, Gryffindor." I heard Malfoy mutter.

The day went by slowly, until it was free period. The Cullens- minus Bella and Alice-, Ron, Hermione, Neville, George and Fred, Luna, Ginny and I were talking in one of the courtyards of the school. Then, a few minutes later, Bella and Alice appeared, towing an embarrassed Malfoy behind them. They smiled to each other, then stepped aside.

Malfoy was wearing a simple old style of a dress, with frilly white embroidery, and a black skirt. Lacings were in front of the dress, all tied. **(Picture on my profile, sorry if description doesn't go with the dress. I tried my best!) **

Everyone laughed at Malfoy, either falling over, or crying their eyes out. George and Fred were laughing and pointing at him, Ginny was laughing- her head back- , Ron and I were leaning on each other. Luna and the rest of the Cullens were laughing at him- Emmett the loudest. Neville smiled and laughed along with us, same thing with Hermione.

Bella pulled out her wand and said some words, then…

"I am afraid of spiders, cats, feet, other spells, water, and frogs." Malfoy said in a monotone voice. That made everyone else laugh even louder.

* * *

After Malfoy's dare was done, along with free period, we headed to our other classes, and soon, it was dinner time.

We sat down and after Dumbledore said we could eat, food appeared before us and we began eating. Again, Edward and Bella passed on it.

"Hey, does anyone know what happened to Cho? I haven't seen her in days." Someone asked loudly from Hufflepuff. All conversation in the Great Hall stopped.

The teachers ignored us students, while we began thinking over what happened to her.

"She was expelled." Someone stated from the Slytherin table. Everyone at Hufflepuff gasped and turned around to look at the whole table, shocked. Apparently, Hufflepuff didn't know. And I didn't know either, along with most of the other students. "What?! You'd think that after nearly killing Edward Cullen over there would only get her suspended?!" another student at the table asked the Hufflepuff table, laughing. No one else except the Slytherin table were laughing at the matter. No one even knew she was expelled- except the Slytherins.

Everyone went back to eating, but no conversation was spoken in the room.

But, before any dinner was finished, all of the Cullens sat up completely straight and stood up, then they all ran towards the Great Hall doors. They disappeared out the doors, leaving the rest of us in the room, confused.

Then suddenly, a shrill, loud shriek echoed throughout the whole school.

* * *

**OOOH! BIG CLIFFY!!**

**Sorry for the cliffy in the end, plus also, sorry about the sort of rushed and small chapter.**

**(bella rocks gave me the idea of having Cho expelled)**

**Again, my friend sort of rushed me, along with her sister.**

**But, hopefully, I'll be able to make it up to you in the next chapter. I hope…**

**Anyway, I must remind you readers one last time if you want one of your favorite events- but only the ones on the poll- in this story, then please go on my profile and vote for it on the poll.**

**PLEASE, VOTE FOR ONE!! I'M BEGGING!! I AM VERY DESPERATE FOR ONE OF THOSE EVENTS TO BE IN THE STORY!!!**

***slaps* get a hold of yourself, Lily. **

***takes a deep breath* there, all better.**

**Bye for now!**

**~*LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair*~ **


	6. Exposed

**HELLO!**

**I'm soooooo happy now!**

**I had a little fight over something very ridiculous and stupid to fight over with my friend. But, now we made up a few minutes ago. **

**And that's why I'm so happy!**

**Plus, I'm very hyper! **

**So, I see you, readers, are slowly but surely voting on my poll that's on my profile, and so far, most of you are voting on the Triwizard Tournament. In second place for now is the Newborn Army idea. Finally, Victoria coming back and the Chamber of Secrets are tied for third.**

**In my opinion, I think the Triwizard Tournament event will probably win.**

**Anyway, before any of you readers ask me questions, I will do the "Order of the Phoenix" parts as well…**

**The problem is, which one should I do first…? The winning vote on the poll? Or the "Order of the Phoenix" parts?**

**Oh, now I know how I'll do it.**

**But, being the evil, but nice person as well, I won't ruin it for anyone!**

**Mwuahahahahaha!**

**Okay, I have gone insane…**

**On with the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

My family and I ran outside of the Great Hall, following the Newborn scent towards the main courtyard. But, as we were just rounding the corner, we heard a shrill and ear-shattering shriek come from the courtyard. We ran at vampire speed, not caring if anyone who wasn't inside the Great Hall saw us.

There, in the courtyard, was a newborn vampire. It was a teen boy, with brown hair and blonde tips, pale skin like us, and newly bright red eyes. He was simply wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. He held a drained student- a girl. She had bright blonde hair, with sort of tanned skin- now pale- and dead blue eyes. She was wearing the Ravenclaw uniform. Thankfully, I knew it wasn't Luna.

The newborn saw us and smirked, before setting his dead dinner on the stone floor. He crouched, still smirking. We matched his stance, snarling at him. Only Carlisle and Esme were standing normally.

"Ah, so this is the famous Cullen clan?" the newborn asked in a British accent. We snarled in response. "State your reason for being here, young one." Carlisle called out to him. The newborn laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

"Oh, ya think I'll listen to an old vampire with his big, bad and scary vampire clan?! HA! My master wouldn't be pleased if I go around spillin' the beans!" the newborn continued laughing, his howls echoing off the walls and archways. The newborn's laughter died down after a few minutes, before he looked at all of us. Then, he sniffed the air, then a huge smiled spread across his face.

I snarled loudly at him, warning him if he thinks he'll be able to even get near the other students, then he's out of his mind. The newborn stopped smiling abruptly, then he snapped his head towards me.

His head tilted to the right, then left, then it was straight. The smiled reappeared on his face, but Edward snarled and stood in front of me. Everyone stood straight then. I looked over Edward's shoulder to see the vampire, frowning at me, but scowling at Edward.

"She's mine." Edward growled out to the newborn. Whatever this newborn was thinking, Edward was ready to rip him to shreds for doing so. I grabbed his hand and let my shield down.

_Edward, is everything alright? _I asked him in my mind.

_No, this thing over here keeps thinking disgusting things to do with you. _Edward snarled in his mind, before grabbing my waist and pulling me into his back.

_Stupid bloke! Get out of my way and I won't harm any of these weirdo wizard people. Just give me the brown haired beauty! _I heard the newborn think angrily in his mind. Edward and I snapped out a growl at him. I put shield up again, not wanting to hear anymore of it.

The newborn crouched again, looking ready to fight. But, then, his ears pricked and a confused look crossed his face. He stood like that for three seconds, before sighing and turning on his heels. He then raced out of our sight, disappearing from the school grounds.

"Great! Now a newborn is on the loose in the Wizard World!" Emmett yelled exasperatedly. Despite the situation, everyone laughed. "What?!" Emmett continued yelling. That made us laugh harder. "You have know idea how weird that sounded, Em." Edward told him between his laughter.

Emmett was still confused, so we all stopped laughing. We, then, walked back inside the school and headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

(We were going to discuss whether we should tell the students or not that we're vampires, but we were interrupted by the little visitor. Hopefully, whatever Professor Dumbledore will tell us to do, that it won't get every single student to turn on us.)

On the way to his office, we passed by Ron, Harry and Hermione, who were going the opposite way from his office. They stared at us, as we stared back. Once they were out of our sight, we looked back up to the office door.

"I think they're getting suspicious about us." I told Edward. Edward nodded. "Hermione is the most suspicious one." Was all Edward said back to me.

When we arrived in Professor Dumbledore's office, some of us sat down- which was Carlisle and Esme. The rest of us stood. Dumbledore was seated at his desk. Before we began, Jake, Nessie and Seth came into the office. Nessie ran over to me and I picked her up.

"So, what brings all of you here this evening? And, what happened when you all disappeared from dinner?" Dumbledore asked us. "Well, we came up here to explain all of that, my friend." Carlisle started.

"First of all, we came up to discuss that maybe it's time to tell only the trustworthy students that we're vampires. But, we only came up here to ask for your opinion, seeming as this is your school. So, it's your decision if we should tell them or not. And, for the second question, we also came up here to tell you that a newborn was on campus, but we were too late to save the student he drained. She's still in the courtyard, so I think some students- possibly some teachers as well- are investigating her now." Carlisle stated to him.

Dumbledore pondered about this, looking at his hands, then at us. Finally, he sighed. "I think that you should only tell Harry, Ron and Hermione first. Possibly start with Hermione. She can tell Harry and Ron if she wants to. I know she and her friends have been very suspicious about all of you." Dumbledore told us.

"As for the newborn attack, well, why not accompany me back to the courtyard to see how it looks now?" Dumbledore asked us. Jake declined the offer and said for one of us to take her back to the chambers, so she can sleep. Edward told him he would. He and the wolves left us, carrying a near sleeping Nessie in his arms.

I followed the others to the courtyard and saw that teachers were there. They made a path for us once they saw us coming to the scene. "We don't know who this student is, but she's from Ravenclaw." Esme told the teachers. They nodded and Dumbledore looked down at the student. "This is Hannah Rein **(Random kid)**. She was very curious in her classes, and she was always late to dinner." Dumbledore told us. He and Carlisle began examining the body, while I wandered over to the other archway, where it looked over the forest.

I suddenly stopped as I smelled something. I sniffed and looked down over the edge. All down at the bottom, was a dark object. The object looked up, then disappeared. I cocked my head to the side and leaned away from the edge. I walked back to the group, who were now removing the body. Edward came running down towards us, a wild look in his eyes.

"What is it Edward?" I asked him, starting to feel panicky. Jasper calmed me down and I said thanks to him. "Something, is happening by the Great Hall. We have to hurry." Edward told us, already taking off towards the Great Hall. We followed him and soon, we were there.

A large crowd was outside it, but I knew something was following from behind. I looked back and saw something I didn't think would ever show up again, since he was only here a few minutes ago.

There, running after us was the newborn vampire.

"GUYS!" I shrieked to my family. We all stopped and they whipped around, before crouching and snarling at the newborn, like from earlier. Edward rushed to my side and wrapped his arms around me. Whatever happened by the Great Hall doors weren't so interesting anymore, because the group turned to look at us. Among the group, was Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"What are you doing back here?" Edward asked the newborn. The newborn glowered at him, then pointed a finger at me. "I came back for her." He stated simply. Edward snarled and crouched in front of me. They glowered at each other. Everything was silent.

"MOMMY!" I snapped my head up to see Nessie riding on the back of werewolf Jake, with werewolf Seth following us. They were bounding toward us.

"Jake! Take Nessie back to the chambers, NOW!" I shrieked to him. He stopped, skidding a little, before he tried to spin around. But, the newborn was quicker and spun around and ran after him, easily peeling my daughter off Jake's back. "NO!" both Edward and I screamed in unison.

We ran after the newborn, running down the halls. Our family followed us, along with the crowd of students.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" my baby wailed out to us, still in the newborn's arms. Edward and I poured on the speed, not caring if the students saw us using our vampire speed.

We rounded the corner, where Esme, Carlisle and Dumbledore were walking towards us. "STOP HIM!" I shrieked to them. **(Bella shrieks a lot in this part.) **Carlisle and Esme ran towards the vampire, with Dumbldore running after them. The newborn saw that he was going to get cornered, so he ran down another hallway on his left, still carrying my baby. We all turned that corner, with the crowd of students, the wolves and the others following behind us.

The hallway was split off in two directions, with a rather large window down at the end. I grew more furious, realizing if we didn't stop him now, he would run off with my poor baby. I shrieked in rage and pulled out my wand. Without thinking, I shouted, "_AVADA KADAVRA!" _as loud as I could. The green light shot out and hit the newborn in the back, causing him to stop. He fell forward, still holding my baby. Edward and I ran forward as fast as we could, since the 'Killing Curse' only lasted about thirty seconds on vampires.

We turned the vampire over and I peeled my baby out of his arms, cradling her to my chest. She sobbed loudly and I stroked her back. We ran back over to our group, where everyone was not running anymore. Edward and I stood behind the wolves, who were ready to kill the vampire.

Soon, thirty seconds went by and the vampire sprung to his feet. He looked in his arms, seeing them empty, then he looked back at us, rage on his face. He crouched on all fours, like the wolves, and snarled at us.

"We will ask you again, young one. What is your business?" Carlisle asked the vampire. "My master won't be happy if I tell you! She'll be displeased with me!" the vampire snarled out. I gasped. "She?! Who?!" I asked the vampire, panic beginning to rise again. "Yes, she! I can't tell you!" the vampire shouted back at me.

The vampire crouched in silence for a few minutes, then he stood up. He laughed loudly, his howls echoing off the walls. "What are you laughing at?!" Edward asked him, furious.

The vampire stopped laughing, but still smiled. "You'll never know who my master is. No one here will ever know! HA! I guess I served her well, at least finding the famous Cullen clan, here at a Wizard and Witch school. I have found the one beauty, who belongs to another, and that she already has a daughter with him. I have fed on one of the students who knew about you all! And, now, I surrender. You may attack, wolves." The vampire ended his speech by holding his arms spread out.

I let my shield and told Edward my thoughts.

_Edward, we can't let him get killed now! If we do, then we'll never find who his "master" is! You can't let Jake and Seth kill him! _I yelled my thoughts to him.

_I can't love. They're already set on destroying him. _Edward told me back.

Soon, the wolves lunged for the vampire. "NO!" I looked down at my daughter in confusion, but the wolves made no move to stop running forward. The wolves tore the vampire, limb from limb, while the vampire howled in pain. Soon, all that was left of him was a pile of twitching limbs. Carlisle stepped forward and pulled out a lighter, before setting the pile on fire.

Once the fire died down, and all that was left was ashes, Dumbledore said a spell and the ashes disappeared.

"What was that?" Harry asked quietly. "Something strange, that was it was." Ron stated, staring terrified at us Cullens and the wolves. "No, I know what it was." Hermione told her friends.

All of the students looked at her for the answer. "The Cullens, are vampires." Hermione stated, looking at us. Everyone gasped.

"So much for telling her in private." Emmett muttered to Edward. Edward rolled his eyes at him, then sighed. "Is it true? You're all vampires?!" Ron asked us, his voice shaking a little. "Well, technically, Seth and I aren't vampires." The students jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice. He and Seth disappeared around the corner to phase back into human. They were both only wearing sweats.

"Then what are you?" George, who was in the back with Fred and Ginny, asked him. "Seth and I are werewolves, sort of though. Stupid older vampires said we're shape-shifters." Jacob rolled his eyes and Seth laughed.

"But, is it true? The Cullens are vampires?" Harry asked him. When Jake didn't answer him, the group turned to us. We looked at Carlisle and he sighed.

"Yes, Harry. We're vampires." Carlisle. "Well, technically, Nessie is half vampire, half human." Emmett added. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and we all laughed at his shocked face.

The students gasped again and started heading backwards, but Carlisle stopped them. "Please, we can explain to you all what we really are."

And so, Carlisle explained it to the group of students or who we really are. "You see, my family and I are animal blood drinkers. We would never drink human blood, but only if was necessary like for Edward, so he could save Bella." He paused when Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Hermione?" Hermione looked at her feet, then back at us.

"What do you mean, like what Edward had to do to save Bella?" she asked me and Edward directly. Edward looked down at me and I nodded.

"Well, when I first met Bella, she was human. I fell in love with her, since her blood called out to me." I smiled at him and stood closer to him. "Anyway, over the days that I met her, we grew closer to each other and could never be separated. But, a newborn vampire found us and he almost killed Bella, by biting her." I let Nessie run off towards Jake and I wrapped my arms around his waist, knowing this was a hard part for him. He gulped, unnecessarily.

"So, for me to save her, I had to drink her blood. After that, I left her," I looked down and almost began dry sobbing there, remembering the pain I felt when he left me. Edward looked down at me and lifted my chin. "But, I will never leave her again. Anyway, after I came back, another vampire came and tried to kill Bella, but I stopped the vampire. And, after all of that, Bella and I married, and we had Nessie. But, in order for Bella to live, I had to change her into what she is now." Edward told the group.

"Umm, what exactly do you mean for her to live, Edward?" Ron asked him. "When Bella was conceiving Nessie, Nessie had some of the vampire genes, so she was half human, half vampire. She broke many bones in Bella's body. And, when Nessie was born, Bella almost died. So, I changed her." Edward answered for her.

"Plus, if I wasn't changed, the Volturi would kill me." I added. "What is a Volturi?" Harry asked. "They're, I guess you can call them, the head vampires of all of the vampires in the world. The drink human blood, however. And, their leader, Aro, has been trying to get me, Bella, Edward and Nessie to join them. They tried killing us all last year, in our old state." Alice explained it for him. Harry nodded.

"Why does he want you, Edward, Bella and Nessie?" Luna asked from beside Neville. "He wants us because we have special abilities that he wants. I can read minds, Bella can block mind abilities from other vampires and she can copy some abilities. Alice can see the future and Nessie can project her memories by physical contact. Plus, Jasper can sense emotions, and manipulate them." Edward answered her question.

We continue explaining our life to them, while answering their questions as well. Harry told us about a dream he had about us Cullens and him, while he saw Jane in his dream, after we gave him her description.

Nessie walked up to me and I picked her up. She started to fall asleep, but I had to ask her one question before she was going to doze off.

"Hey, Ness?" I asked her, looking down. "Hmm? Yes momma?" she asked me, her eyes drooping. "When Jake and Seth attacked the newborn vampire, why did you shout no?" I asked her.

"Oh, I asked the vampire who he was. But he said he couldn't tell me. So, I pressed my hand to his cheek and he showed me his memories. And, his master is Jane, from the Volturi. The Volturi and Voldemort, the evil wizard, teamed up and are going to attack us…" Nessie trailed off and she fell asleep in my arms.

My mouth dropped and I turned towards the rest of the family, while they stared at Nessie in shock.

* * *

**Probably not my longest/newest chapter.**

**But...........................**

**OH!!! Now the students (some) know the Cullens are vampires!!!**

**I was planning on holding that off in a few more chapters, but I couldn't wait that long, so I just made it happen in this chapter.**

**I know I got some things wrong in the last chapter, since one of my readers told me Cho was in Ravenclaw. But, whoops, being me, I forgot or I didn't even know that and I placed her in Hufflepuff. Big oops.**

**Oh well, she's gone now. (I really hated her!)**

**Anyway, the reader who told me that asked if they were in 5****th**** year. But, in chapter 1, they are in the same year Harry, Ron and Hermione are in, at this time anyway.**

**I can't wait for the next movie of Harry Potter to come out, and I can't wait for the next movie to Twilight!!!!**

**Eeeep, I can't wait for November!**

**Anyway, please review and keep voting on my poll!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesoomePair~**


	7. Quidditch Match I & Dumbledore's Army

**Hello my lovelies. Welcome to yet another chapter of my story.**

**I don't have a lot to say, so I'll begin.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Ron's Pov**_

Harry moved the chess piece, taking the risk of getting knocked out by my king. I moved my king and Harry's piece was knocked aside. "I win, again." I stated, smugly. Harry laughed.

Harry and I were in the Gryffindor common room, playing chess, while Hermione was at the library. George and Fred were in the corner, coming up with pranks for Professor Umbridge's class, Ginny was reading a book on the couch. Luna and Neville were in the courtyard, while Edward, Bella and their daughter, Nessie were off somewhere in the castle.

Ever since the Cullens told us they were vampires, at first, I was scared out of my wits. But, over time, I have grown to understand the fact and we treat them like we normally did. Sure, it took some adjusting to it, what with their extreme strength, and their abilities they can use on us, but still, they're our friends.

That was four nights ago. Professor Dumbledore has told our group to not tell the other students. He didn't want them freaking out. I guess we acted normal.

They told us they would have to go hunting in the woods from time to time, in case their eyes get black. If they didn't get to hunt, their eyes would get pitch black and they would crabby, or their desire to drink human blood would be impossible to stop.

Harry and I left the common room, with the others that were in the room following us. We walked down the halls, seeing a few of the Cullens. When we would spot them, they would smile at us- except for Rosalie- and wave. Professor Black, or Jake is what they all called him, seemed to not be angry with the fact the Cullens' secret was told. He was more open, and he told the whole class, after the Cullens told us, that he was a werewolf, or a shape-shifter as he would mutter under his breath. Of course, Rosalie on the other hand, was a different story.

I learned from the werewolf life that they imprint on their other half. Once they would imprint, it was unbreakable. Seth told me this, since he had to deal with it from Jake, Quil, Jared, and Sam. He told me they were other werewolves that would be coming to the school. Great.

But, Seth told me that Jake imprinted on Nessie. I could see why, since Nessie was always mentioning Jake every time at dinner. He told me his story with him and Bella, back when she was human. He also told me more about her, saying she was such a klutz and always cared about other people's feelings before hers. He told me about her father, too, saying that he was a police chief back at their old home, before a nuclear bomb explosion occurred. I will never understand the Muggle world. He also told me Charlie- Bella's father- was never fond of Edward, ever since he left her and then came back. He was fine with him in the beginning, but he grew to dislike him. The rift was sort of torn after Bella and Edward told him they were getting married.

I learned about all of the Cullens. We learned about their pasts, their changes, and how they dealt with the passing years, before they met Bella. Rosalie's story was very sad in the beginning, and I felt bad for the pixy Alice, since she didn't remember much of her human years. Jasper's story was rather weird, seeming as he helped newborn vampires, before he met Alice.

We now entered the courtyard, where Luna and Neville were sitting crossed-legged, side-by-side. We sat in a large circle, and began talking about things. We discussed some new plans for the upcoming Quidditch match. We were going to face Ravenclaw, then in the following week, Hufflepuff.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper soon joined us in the courtyard. Alice told us that Edward and Bella should be coming very soon. Jake and Nessie came running down one of the walkways, with Nessie on Jake's back. Jake had a huge smile on his face while Nessie was giggling non-stop.

"What are you running from now, Jake?" Emmett asked him, a huge smiled plastered on his face. "Wait for it…" Jake trailed off, pricking his ears. We waited and then…

"JACOB BLACK! GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK!" we all heard Bella's shriek of rage. Immediately, Bella came running out of an archway, with Edward running behind her. "That's what I'm running from." Was what Jake said, before taking off again. Bella followed after him, yelling threats at the top of her lungs. Edward followed after them, looking sadly at us.

As soon as they disappeared from us, we all busted out laughing.

Today, was supposedly a free day for all of us students, so we could do whatever we can do, as long as we don't disappear too far from campus. We all planned on going down to Hagrid's hut, since we only saw in once ever since the school year started.

We all left campus- the Cullen siblings, George, Fred, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron and I- after we got some snacks for us humans- since the food to the Cullens was like dirt.

We saw Hargid wasn't at his hut, nor was his dog. We were all confused. So, now we were sitting outside of his hut, trying to come up with a solution to his disappearance.

"Maybe he went on vacation and forgot to tell us?" Neville suggested. Harry shook his head. "He would have asked Professor Dumbledore for permission, and if he did get one, he would have told us before he left." Harry countered. Neville nodded and looked down at the ground. "Well," Emmett boomed out, causing most of us to jump. "Rose and I need to hunt, so we'll see you guys later." Emmett and Rosalie ran off towards the woods. Jasper and Alice stood up as well and ran after them, saying they needed to hunt. Only Edward, Bella and Nessie stayed, seeing as Edward's and Bella's eyes were both a dark gold.

"So, what do you think happened to him?" Nessie asked us. We all couldn't come up with anything, so we all shrugged. We sat in silence, not hearing a single thing.

"Did you hear that?" Bella asked suddenly. We all snapped our heads towards Edward and Bella, knowing that with their super hearing, they would be able to detect if anything bad was coming our way.

Edward nodded. "Everyone, in the bushes and trees. A professor is coming. I'm not sure which one, so we must stay quiet." Edward instructed us. We all nodded and headed into the trees and bushes. Well, Edward and Bella went in the trees, leaving Nessie down here with us.

We waited for the unknown professor heading over. Soon, I saw Professor Umbridge walking towards Hagrid's hut. I was confused; what in bloody hell was she doing over here?

She looked around her, then she walked up to the door and knocked. When no one answered, she tried again. Still, nothing answered the door. She then walked around the hut, but after finding nothing, she huffed and walked back to the school.

After Bella and Edward made sure she was gone, they jumped down from the tree and stood by us.

"What do you think she was doing here?" Fred asked them. Bella shrugged, but Edward looked down. "What is it, Edward?" Bella asked him. "I read her thoughts, but somehow, it seemed she was blocking me, like she knew we would be out here. She kept thinking about what she wear tomorrow, and who should she torture next!" Edward yelled, throwing his hands in exasperation. "Who is she going to torture next?" Hermione asked. "She was either thinking about Emmett, or me." Edward said with a sigh.

After that, we walked back to the castle, with Bella cursing and calling Professor Umbridge a evil witch. When it came to the cursing, Edward covered Nessie's ears from hearing it. Nessie complained to him, trying to tell him she wouldn't repeat Bella's "cursing words". But, Edward made no move to remove his hands from her ears.

Before dinner, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper returned, feeling full from their hunt. Edward, Bella, Harry and I discussed new strategies on the Quidditch, which would be happening in two days. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes us, and asked how Bella could of done this. Bella only smiled and giggled, before simply saying, "Hey, when I was a human, the other Cullens got to do whatever they wanted to do, while I was the helpless human. I was only there to cheer Edward on. And, I was tired of sitting on the sidelines, so why not do something for a change here?"

After dinner, our whole group met up in the Gryffindor common room, discussing things we were going to do in later weeks. Alice had a vision, saying in one week, it was going to rain. I don't know why the rest of the Cullens hissed. And, when I asked them why, they simply said they would now be able to play baseball. They explained it to me, telling me how it was played and how to win.

Soon, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Luna went back to their houses, leaving the rest of us to leave for bed. Edward and Bella stayed in the common room, reminding us they didn't need sleep. We said goodnight to them, leaving them to cuddle. Bleh, I still think it looked gross. Edward laughed from the living room, after hearing my thought.

Harry and I separated from the girls, and George and Fred. We went to our separate rooms, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_**Bella's Pov**_

"Bella, love. Why are you so nervous?" I looked up from my spot on the bench to see Edward looking concerned at me, wearing his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform already and his broom at his side. He sat down by me on the bench in the Gryffindor changing room, outside of the Quidditch field. He pulled me closer and kissed me briefly.

"I'm nervous because what it I mess up Edward? I mean, only our closest friends know about us. What if I accidently use my vampire speed to catch the snitch? If that, what would happen then?" I asked him frantically. Edward only sighed and said, "Bella, love. Since you said that, then use human speed. Remember, Rosalie tweaked our brooms to go just as fast we are on foot. If any of the teachers ask, or if any of the other students that don't know, then tell them you just bought a really fast broom, okay?" Edward asked me. Before I could answer, we shared a very quick but passionate kiss. I told him alright, then we made our way out of the room, towards where the rest of the team.

Our team consisted of me as the catcher, Edward and another boy as the beaters, Harry as the seeker and Ron was the keeper. George and Fred were there, only helping us, mainly protecting me from other people on the opposite team. That way, I wouldn't get beat up by them.

But, they knew I didn't need any help, since I was a vampire. We stood in a line, then headed out the door, which lead to the field, where the screaming students and teachers were waiting. Luckily, it was cloudy and cold, since I could see snow on the edges of the walls.

**(Okay, I don't know a lot about Quidditch matches, so I might not get some things right. But, I'll give it my best shot.)**

We all were on our brooms as we walked onto the field, so we flew up as the announcer announced the game.

"_Welcome Hogwarts School, to another Quidditch match. Today, we have the Gryffindor house versus the Hufflepuff house. We have three new students who have joined the teams- two in Gryffindor and one in Ravenclaw. Bella and Edward Cullen in Gryffindor and Jasper Cullen in Ravenclaw. We all know how the game is played. Remember, no magic use on any teammates or opponents. If magic is used, the team is disqualified." _The announcer began.

We flew on our brooms, hovering by our teammates as we faced Ravenclaw. I spotted Jasper in the group, mirroring the same spot I was hovering in.

_Which position is Jasper in? _I asked Edward in my thoughts, letting my shield down.

_He's Ravenclaw's chaser, like you. So, you two should be going in the same position. I already told him to go at human speed, since our brooms are already fast._ Edward thought back at me. I nodded and put my shield back up.

"_Ready?" _The announcer called out. We all leaned forward, gripping our brooms.

"_Set?"_ I tensed.

"_Quidditch!" _and with that, we all went off in different directions, while the Ravenclaw scattered. We knew that since Ravenclaw had the brains of the school, that they would have a great plan for this match. Unfortunately, Jasper blocked his thoughts for the past few days from Edward, so we didn't know it.

The bludger went flying past me, and Edward and the other kid went after it. I watched as Edward hit it, but another kid on the Ravenclaw team caught before it could get in their hoop. He and another big kid flew towards our hoops, but Edward and the student- Tom, I think his name was- were already by our hoops, ready for them.

The boy passed it on to his teammate, then he threw it towards our hoops, but Edward was already there, so he blocked it and sent it flying back to their side. It went through the third tallest hoop.

"_Fifteen points to Gryffindor, thanks to Edward Cullen!" _the announcer shouted. Everyone cheered and I cheered with them. Edward heard me and smiled when he spotted me.

The game continued on, with Edward and Tom making points. Harry and Ron made some points, but mainly Edward and Tom got our team major points. I knew the snitch was going to be coming out soon, and Jasper knew too.

"_The snitch is out! It's all up to one of the two chasers to get it, to win the game!" _the announcer shouted. Suddenly, I saw a gold blur fly out, and it jerked about, twisting different ways.

"Go, Bella!" I heard Edward shout from behind me. I flew off towards it, following it's every move. Jasper was on my tail, ready for me to miss my chance. Two other Ravenclaws came up behind Jasper and came towards me, but George and Fred came up to them and bumped them aside. They shouted, "Go, Bella!" at me before they blocked the two students and were very far back from me.

I looked back ahead of me and the snitch was in front of me. I flew forward even more, with Jasper at my right side now. We were zooming in circles, following after the snitch while doing so. Everyone was watching us, following the snitch. We were very close to getting to it.

Suddenly, Jasper stopped and howled out in pain. I looked over at him and saw his whole face in pain. Edward noticed this and looked at us.

"Jasper?!" I called out to him, stopping as well. We let the snitch hover off. The whole Cullen family watched as he stopped. I saw Alice was standing in the crowd. I saw as Jasper panted, while trying to hold up a hand, but he couldn't, since he was shaking violently.

"What is it, Jasper?!" I asked him again. I felt Edward fly over next to me. Jasper gulped and turned his head. We followed his gaze and he raised his hand towards the person. Everyone in the audience stopped cheering and yelling, and watched what was happening.

Edward and I gasped, then Jasper fell off his broom, falling to the ground.

"JASPER!" my entire family yelled through the silence. I watched in horror as Jasper fell through the air, his eyes closed. Edward and I descended to the ground, while I saw our family running down the steps of the stands. Edward and I ran over to him, after we landed on the ground. Edward and I tried waking him, but he didn't move. Alice came running over to us, moving us out of the way.

"Jasper! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Alice wailed, burying her face in his hair. Rosalie kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Alice's shoulders. Alice continued dry sobbing. I looked back up at the stands to see Jasper's attacker-

Professor Umbridge was still standing, her wand out.

Then, once she realized that the entire school was staring at her, she said a spell and disappeared.

A while, Jasper woke up, and everyone- who was still in the stands- cheered as he got back up. Alice wouldn't let him go, so he had to walk around, carrying a still dry-sobbing Alice in front of him.

Once we were back in our school uniforms, I asked Harry to get the others- Ron, Hermione, George and Fred, Ginny, Luna, Neville- and any of his trustworthy friends or anyone who wants to take down Voldemort, to meet our family, minus Carlisle and Esme, in the town near us. We would meet in the small pub.

* * *

"Emmett! Don't ruin my hair!" I looked behind me to see Emmett laughing, wearing a large dark blue coat with a fuzzy blue hat on and black pants and snow boots, while Rosalie glared at him, wearing a blazing red jacket and white pants with snow pink boots and matching pink fuzzy hat.

It was snowing around us as we walked down to the town near the school, as we all wore comfortable, but still trying to pull off as human, winter outfits, since it was winter here.

I looked over to my right to see Jasper walking, carrying an excited Alice on his back. Jasper wore a dark red jacket with black pants and snow boots, with a red hat on. Alice wore a bright purple jacket with blue pants and snow pink boots, with a bright green hat on top of her head.

Edward wore a navy blue jacket with black pants and black snow boots, with a dark emerald green fuzzy hat on. I wore a matching jacket with white pants and navy blue boots, with a black and green fuzzy hat on.

Nessie was in my arms, wearing a puffy pink jacket and pink pants, with white snow boots on, and a blue fuzzy hat on.

I made Jake to stay at the school while we were going to the pub to meet up with Harry and the others. Alice, apparently, already saw this coming- why she didn't see what happened to Jasper earlier, I didn't know- a few days ago, but we kept it to ourselves. So, she already asked the pub owner and we would all meet downstairs of the pub.

We spotted the pub and walked over to it. We entered it and shuffled down to the basement. Edward, Nessie and I sat in the front while the others stood off to the side.

After waiting a half an hour, Harry and the other piled in, bringing a few more friends. A girl with black hair in pigtails and grey eyes from Hufflepuff, a boy with blonde hair with dark eyes from Ravenclaw, a boy with black hair with blue tips and blue eyes from Gryffindor, a girl with red hair and freckles with green eyes from Raveclaw, her twin- a boy copy of her- from Hufflepuff, a girl with black curly hair from Gryffindor, a tall lanky boy with long shaggy black hair and with sea green eyes from Hufflepuff, twin girls with black shiny hair and brown eyes- both from Ravenclaw, and a small boy with ginger hair and blue eyes from Hufflepuff.

All in all, we were a group of twenty-five wizards.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to us and sat in the three empty seats by us. The others sat down in seats that were there. Luckily, Alice made the room bigger.

We all sat in silence, until Hermione spoke up.

"We need to do something, to stop Professor Umbridge."

* * *

**Probably not a long chapter again.**

**But there's a cliffy for all of you.**

**Did anyone expect Umbridge to use one of the curses on Jasper during the Quidditch match? If so, then this chapter wasn't much of a surprise to you all. If not, did I surprise you?**

**Well, again, I was planning on just doing the Quidditch match, but I thought that wouldn't be as good as this. (Hopefully, it was good enough.)**

**Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter out, because my cousins might be coming over tomorrow, and my mom probably won't let me on the computer to type up a new chapter, so I thought instead of just leaving everyone with one chapter, why not leave 'em another one?**

**Plus, my friend was being pushy again, and so I thought I would make her happy with this.**

**Hope you're happy now, friend! (You know who you are… scourgeluver.)**

**So, please don't bug me, this weekend, scourgeluver. I told you that my cousins might be coming over this weekend when we were in school, so I have to remind you again.**

**Anyway, please review, vote on the poll and wait for the next chapter!**

**Until then,**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	8. Assembly & Friends Again

**Ah, yes! It's that glorious time again!**

**New chapter time!**

**Well, I think I should have given the other kids names in the last chapter. All of them are mine- I just made them up. Anyway, here are their names:**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Izzy- **girl,black hair in pigtails, grey eyes, from Hufflpuff

**Kaleb- **boy,blonde hair, dark eyes, from Ravenclaw

**Hunter- **boy, black hair w/ blue tips, blue eyes, from Gryffindor

**Adelle- **girl, red hair and freckles, green eyes, from Raveclaw

**Casper- **boy, Adelle's identical twin, from Hufflepuff

**Tiana (Tee- ona)- **girl, black curly hair, blue eyes, from Gryffindor

**Eric (Not the one from Forks)- **boy, lanky, black shaggy hair, sea-green eyes, from Hufflepuff

**Hayley and Bailey- **twin girls, black hair, brown eyes, both from Ravenclaw

**Isaac- **boy, ginger hair, blue eyes, from Hufflepuff

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And there's all the kids that joined in with the Cullens and the others.**

**I might add more characters later on, so the group is really big!**

**But, for now, let's start the chapter!**

**(And, sorry if I got the Quidditch match positions wrong, and thanks to the reviewer who spotted it out and told me!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Harry's Pov**_

"Well, what can we do, Hermione?" Ginny asked. The Cullens, Harry, Ron and I thought.

"We all have seen what she has done to most of the students. She tortured Nessie at first, then she took over the school, putting up ridiculous rules, plus she was helping that girl we saw and then she almost killed Jasper today! We all know we have to stop her, but how is the question." Ron said his speech. Bella looked down, pained from remembering her daughter being tortured. Edward comforted her, rubbing his hands up and down on her arms.

"I think she's working with… you-know-who." Eric mumbled. "I agree." Izzy stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is he really back, Harry?" Isaac asked me. I looked down, then back up, nodding. I looked over at the Cullens. Maybe we should tell the others what they are.

"Are you sure about that, Harry? Do you think they won't freak out?" Edward questioned my thought. "I think we shouldn't keep secrets from them Edward." I answered.

Edward sighed, then told Bella in her ear. She thought it over, then nodded.

"You tell them first, then we'll explain." Bella whispered to me. I nodded and began.

"Have of you noticed something isn't right with the Cullens?" I heard Kaleb whisper to the others he was around. "I guess we should explain, Kaleb." I stated. Everyone turned their attention to me.

"You see, you guys are right about the Cullens. Something isn't right with them… And the reason why is… they're vampires." I paused in some parts. We waited for their reaction.

"Seriously?!" Casper asked incredulously. The Cullens nodded and began explaining about them.

"Wow…" Everyone said simultaneously they were done explaining.

"Do you believe them, then?" Hermione asked the others. They all nodded. "So, you all see that they can help us?" I asked them. Again, they all nodded.

"Now, all we need is a teacher who can teach us how to fight…" Fred and George trailed off together. They tapped their chins, then they looked at me. "What? You can't possibly think I'll be the teacher. I'm not fully experienced!" I shouted. Suddenly, I felt instantly calm, thanks to Jasper.

"Harry, you're the only one who's ever faced him. You battled him last year, he's known you ever since he tried to destroy you when you were born! You're the only one with experience." Hermione told me.

"But, I also nearly died last year because of it. And, it's my entire fault I let Cedric die! I just think I can't face him again." I muttered. "Harry, you won't be alone when we have to face him. You'll have us, the Cullens, everyone in this room will be there to help you, we promise!" Hermione shouted at me. I shrunk back in my seat. "Plus, we have the experience to help you fight because we have to stop the Volturi from killing you and our family. We'll be there, Harry." Edward added, pulling Bella closer.

Nessie hopped down from her spot on Bella's lap and walked over to me. She stood up on her toes and pressed her hand to my cheek. I gasped and saw all that happened to them, from when Nessie was born, to when they came here. I was shocked that they were able to stop the Volturi from her memories, just because they were afraid from all of the people there.

Nessie's memories stopped as she pulled her hand away from my face. "We can help you, Harry. We have been through a lot worse, and that's never stopped us." Nessie said to me quietly, smiling. I smiled back at her and told the others I would teach. Hermione got out a piece of paper and everyone signed their names on it.

We decided to name our army, "_Dumbledore's Army"_.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"So, if we're going to actually do this, we need a place to practice." Edward started as we walked down one of the pathways towards the main entrance. Edward, Bella and I were in the front of the group, with Ron and Hermione on either of our sides. The other Cullens were in the back of the group, the other students in front of them, and George, Fred, Ginny, Luna and Neville behind us.

"But, we need a room big enough for all of us." Bella added, holding Edward's hand while having Nessie on her other hip.

"How about the Shrinking Shack?" Ginny suggested. "Too small." I stated. "The Forbidden Forest?" Emmett suggested from the back. "Too dangerous, Em." Edward called back. "The Room of Requirement?" Neville suggested. "Too obvious." Bella answered.

"Who cares what room we need to find? It's just fun that we're breaking the rules." Hermione said, smiling and shivering from the cold. We all laughed at her excitement.

"Well, someone can try and find the perfect room, but we can't get caught from any of the teachers, otherwise our attack will not work. So, we have to be sneaky." I instructed. "Trust us, Harry. My family and I can be sneaky." Edward stated with a smirk. Emmett laughed from behind. "Emmett, I didn't mean it like that." Edward growled out, closing his eyes. The rest of his siblings laughed at his discomfort.

Suddenly, all of the Cullens stopped abruptly. The rest of us watched them. "What is it?" Ginny asked them. They all listened for something far away, then they looked back at the way we came from. "Nessie, why don't you go with the others while we greet our friends?" Bella stated, letting Nessie down on the stone. "But Mom! I haven't seen them in a year! Can't I come with you and daddy?" Nessie whined. "No, Nessie. Listen to your mother. Can you guys keep an eye on Nessie while we go greet some friends?" Edward asked us, not looking away from whatever was behind us.

"Sure. Come on, Nessie." Ginny answered. She stepped forward and took one of Nessie's hands, then we all left the Cullens. They ran off back the way we came, going at vampire speed.

"Where are they going, Nessie?" Luna asked her. "They're going to meet other werewolves." Nessie simply answered. "Werewolves?!" The students who didn't know that the Cullens knew werewolves asked her incredulously. "Well, my Jake and his friend Seth are werewolves, so they belong to a pack, with other werewolves." Nessie told them. They were still confused, so The rest of us explained it to them. They were shocked that they didn't know one of their professors was a werewolf.

We walked into the school, Nessie still following us. Suddenly, wolf Jake came skidding around the corner. The other students cowered back in fear. "JAKE!" Nessie cried. She ran forward and the wolf and the little girl collided. Nessie fell on the ground, same thing with Jacob. Then, they got up and Nessie hugged him. She got on his back and cried, "Let's have some fun!" The wolf barked a laugh and they ran off, with Nessie giggling non-stop.

"See, what did we tell you?" Ron said to the other students. "You mean, that was our professor?" Hunter said, pointing in the direction where they ran off. We all nodded at his question.

Soon, it was dinner time. Nessie and Jake sat down and began eating after Dumbledore announced we could. While we were eating, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper came back, with Indian looking people behind them. All of the men were huge, wearing plain t-shirts and pants, no shoes. The women were smaller, all with black hair and dark eyes. The youngest of them all was the little girl with short black hair, who was in the arms of one of the men.

"Professor Dumbledore, these are our friends from Forks, Washington. Do you mind if they stay with us?" Alice called out to Professor Dumbledore who was standing after they came in. Professor and Dr. Cullen, who were sitting behind him, smiled at the group.

"Of course they can stay with us, Miss Cullen." Professor Dumbledore answered back to her. Alice nodded and said something to the group. Then, they all walked to the front of the Great Hall, towards Jake.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked when she came by our table. "Yeah, Harry?" she waited for me to continue. "Where are Bella and Edward?" I asked her. Alice thought about something, then answered, "They went to greet more friends that are going to be here soon." Alice then walked back to her house table and sat down by Jasper.

When everyone was finished eating, I told the others to gather everyone and meet outside the Great Hall. Hermione went off to tell the Cullens while Ron went off to get the other students who were in our group.

* * *

_**Third Person Pov**_

Edward and Bella waited in a clearing far from the school, pacing back and forth. "What is taking them so long?!" Bella asked out loud, exasperated. "Bella, love, they do have two humans with them. Of course they're going to take longer than the usual vampire." Edward tried soothing Bella by going over to her and wrapping his arms around her, forcing her to stop pacing. "Well, I don't know if anything is going on at the school." Bella mumbled, concerned for her family and friends. Edward kissed her forehead. "They would of warned us somehow, love." Edward murmured.

They waited a while longer in silence, until, they heard their friends approach, with two beating hearts with them.

The group of five people entered the clearing, wearing simple t-shirts and pants with sneakers. Three of them were vampires while two of them were humans.

There was only one male in the whole group, who had black hair and golden eyes. The woman beside him had dark brown hair that stopped at her waist and golden eyes as well. She looked almost like Bella, except the other vampire had light freckles across her face. The last vampire was beside her. She had dark skin, but with a light complexion added with it, since she was turned into a vampire. She had black hair that stopped at her waist as well, pulled in a high ponytail, and golden eyes.

The man had one human on his back. The human girl had dark brown hair, almost looking like black, with green highlighted tips, with dark skin and dark eyes. The other human girl was on the second female vampire's back. She had snow white hair with icy blue eyes and light skin.

The male and the second female vampire let the humans on the ground. Then, the male vampire took the first female vampire's hand.

"Hello, Edward. It's good to see the two of you again. You remember Lily, Desmaris, Rische and Melantha, right?" Aiden, the male vampire, asked the couple. "Of course, we do, Aiden." Bella answered.

"Well, where exactly are we?" Lily asked. "We're all in the Wizard world. Come, we'll lead you all to the school, where Rische and Desmaris can rest." Edward answered. Then, he led everyone the way. "I told you to call me Des, Edward." Desmaris mumbled. Edward chuckled and apologized to her.

Soon, they were all out of the forest and the school was before them. "Wow…" Des and Rische said in awe. "Looks like we have new wizards…" Bella trailed off. Edward nodded and continued leading the group into the school. They walked until they stopped outside the Great Hall, as they saw a large group of students outside it.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Nessie yelled. She ran from the group and over to Bella and Edward. Bella scooped her daughter into her arms, holding her close.

"Hi, Uncle Aiden and Aunties Lily, Melantha, Des and Rische!" Nessie cried, waving to her extended family.

"Hello, little Ness!" Des exclaimed, waving back at her.

Edward introduced his extended family to his friends, and asked them if they can join the army. His friends accepted them in, and explained to them what they were going to do.

After it was late and passed curfew, the students parted ways and headed back to their chambers, while the Cullens and the new coven walked to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

_**Note to self: NEVER try to do a third person view, unless it is in a dream.**_

**Yeah, I think I really sucked in the end. I guess I can't write a very good Third Person POV, unless it's in a dream.**

**Still, the new vampires are my friends in real life! (excluding the boy vampire.) These are their alter egos that I wanted to put into another story:**

********************************************************************************************************************** **

**Melantha- she's my friend from school who can be very random and weird at times. I have all of my classes with her, so I always smile or laugh in the class with her.**

**Rische- she's my bestest friend out of the three. I have known her since I was like five or six. She lives in my neighborhood and she's also random. She has an account on here too.**

**Des- she's my friend who has an account on here as well, and the friend who keeps pushing me to type up a new chapter. But, she's really weird and sometimes doesn't agree with me and my two other friends. She likes to rebel against stuff. Still, she's my friend**

**************************************************************************************************************************

**And, of course, the last female vampire- Lily- is me! I guess my description is sort of like Bella's, except I have some freckles- somewhere…**

**Otherwise, without that, I'd look like a Bella copy! And that would be very confusing to some of the students.**

**Anyway, **_**Dumbledore's Army **_**is starting now, and I'm going to add some more people in the army- like say a certain coven?**

**But, I won't ruin it for anyone, so I'll stop rambling and end the chapter here.**

**VOTE AND REVIEW! (Poll is still going…)**

**Until the next chapter, See ya!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	9. First Class of the Army

**Hello my lovely readers out there!**

**Welcome to another glorious chapter!**

**Now that I have pics of all of the people that have wands now on my profile, you can go on there and see what everyone's wands look like. I couldn't find very good or awesome pics of brooms for them, so just imagine what they would look like.**

**I'm just glad I know how to get pics onto my profile and then, you can all get a visual look of what they look like!**

**I would also like to thank these readers who have reviewed and they were very nice ones at that!**

**I would like to thank:**

_**scourgeluver- **_**the first reader of the whole story, and my friend in real life!**

_**DARK-ANGELUNA- **_**the second reader**

_**bella rocks- **_**the third reader, and the author who has helped me very much in the chapters! **

_**raybabiieex3- **_**another reader who I guess I changed their opinion on X-overs. **

_**Jenn0509- **_**a reader who has a Twilight cross-over as well!**

_**akka- **_**a short and sweet review- reviewer**

_**greenfire249- **_**a reader, who has a story as well**

_**XXCullenXX- **_**a reader who was nice and basically like Harry Potter and Twilight**

**And **_**amylily123- **_**a reader who had questions at first, which I hope I answered well enough, but then left me a short and simple review.**

**All of these readers were nice. Some helped me with ideas or pointed out simple mistakes in the story, while others left me short and simple reviews.**

**Either way, I'm just so glad that I actually have readers, reviewers and people who alerted the story!**

**Before I start the chapter, I would like to keep reminding you the poll is still up for voters! Go ahead and vote for your favorite event you would like to see in the story. I'll try and get the Harry Potter events right now, since I messed up the positions on the Quidditch match and everything.**

**Anyway, I'll start with the chapter now.**

**(And, hopefully, I did great on the Third Person POV in the beginning!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Third Person POV**_

_**The Next Day**_

Neville walked right through two Slytherins, but they bumped him, and made fun of him as he walked away. Neville hurried his pace, not wanting to be late when the others were about to have another meeting.

Neville rounded the corner and there, he continued his way down the hall. But, as he was about to turn the corner again, he heard a creaking noise from behind him. Neville stopped walking and waited for a few minutes, waiting for the creaking noise to stop. But when it didn't, he simply gave in and turned around slowly.

There, on the back wall in front of him, was a set of two large double doors. Sand or something of some sort was falling down from the doors, from all of the openings and cracks. The door pushed in and when it moved two or three spaces back, the doors slowly slid open.

Neville's mouth opened in shock, as he stared at the room inside. Mirrors lined the walls, with columns lined in two rows. In the back of the room, was a fireplace, with a mirror hanging over it.

Neville stood there for a few more moments, then he turned on his heel and ran straight for the Gryffindor chamber. He had to tell Harry he probably found the perfect room to practice. As he was running, the doors slammed shut and the door disappeared again.

Neville ran to the staircase room and got on the stairs, before they moved from their spot. Neville waited impatiently as the stairs moved sluggishly, but when the finally stopped, he ran up them and found the Gryffindor password. Once inside, he jogged into the chamber. _Hopefully they would all be there._ Neville thought to himself.

He was in luck. The Cullen siblings, the Weasley siblings, Luna, Hermione and Harry were all there. They discussing over something, but they stopped when they saw Neville enter. "What is it, Neville?" Luna asked him. Neville was gasping for breath, since he ran here most of the way. "*Gasp* I think I have found *gasp* the perfect room for *gasp* us to practice in." Neville said between gasps for breath.

"Where, Neville?" Hermione asked him. "Follow me." Neville said before running out of the Gryffindor common room, with the others following. They ran down the halls, turning and not stopping as they all followed Neville to the room he found.

Then, Neville stopped. He waited for the others to stop by him, and then he pointed. Suddenly, the two large doors appeared before them. They all watched as the doors sank into the wall, then they stopped and opened. The group stepped inside and looked around.

"You've done it, Neville. You've found the perfect room for us." Hermione said, still looking around. "What is this room?" Bella asked, holding Nessie closer to her. "It's called the 'Come and Go' room. Dumbledore has told me about this room once or twice, but I thought it didn't exist." Harry stated.

"It's like the castle wants to help us." Ron said. "Well, we might as well get started. A few of us should go get the others so we can start." Harry began, walking down the steps and down in the sunken area. Luna and Neville decided to get Kaleb, Adelle and Haley and Bailey from Ravenclaw, Emmett and Rosalie would go get Izzy, Casper, Eric and Isaac from Hufflepuff and George and Fred would go get Hunter and Tiana from Gryffindor. The students were all over the school, so it took time for everyone to get to the room. Emmett and Rosalie also went and got Aiden, Lily, Melantha, Rische and Des as well.

Soon, everyone was in the room.

* * *

_**Harrys's POV**_

We all waited for everyone to arrive to begin the lesson. We would test first if they could disarm the test wooden robot that was in the room. Once everyone was here, we all stood in front of the robot. But, we turned to Alice first.

"What?" Alice asked, seeming very suspicious as everyone looked at her. "We're only asking you if see anything happening while we're in here." Edward told her. Alice sighed, then blanked out. She came back a few seconds later, telling us nothing would happen.

We all turned back to the robot in front of us and I suggested Neville should go first. Neville looked wary at first, but gave it a go. "_Expelliarmus!" _Neville shouted. But, the wand that was in the robot's hand didn't fly out. "Um, try doing it like this, Neville." I started. I got my wand out and shouted, while flicking my wrist, "_Expelliarmus!" _and the wand flew out of his hand.

We continued on with the disarming charm. All of the Cullens, except Nessie, were able to disarm the robot thing. Bella tried cheering up her daughter, telling her she'll get the hang of it, whatever that meant. Must be a Muggle saying.

Next, we tried the knock out spell. I went first, facing Isaac, even though he was a first year with Nessie. We stood on opposite ends of the room, wands ready.

We waited, then we both shouted, "_Stupefy!". _But, the spell sent both of us backwards. I landed with a thud, on my back. "Good, that was good. Might need some practice, but still good." I rambled as I got up. The others tried and soon, it was Bella's and Edward's turn.

"What if the spell work?" Bella asked. "Love, most of the spells affects us." Edward told her, walking over to his end. Bella sighed and then walked over to her end. They faced each other, and raised their wands.

Edward was about to say something, but Bella cut him off by shouting, "_Stupefy!" _Edward went flying backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. The students stared in shock as they saw Bella use a spell against her husband. Bella smiled and giggled, relaxing out of her tense stance. Edward got up, and shook his head. "Woah… Nice one, love." Edward complimented her.

"Yay, mommy!" Nessie cried and ran towards her mother, where Bella scooped her into her arms. "Daddy, mommy is better than you." Everyone laughed at Nessie's comment, while Edward looked down.

Nessie wanted try, so we paired her and Isaac up. Bella was in a full-blown panic mode as she watched her little girl raise her wand. Before Isaac could speak, she shouted, "_Stupefy!" _and sent Isaac flying backwards. Bella smiled and ran over to her daughter, scooping her up and swinging her around. Some boys went over to Isaac and helped him up.

"Well, that was a very good first day, everyone. Tomorrow, we'll be practicing on other spells and charms." I announced as we all got ready to leave. We all headed towards the doors and left the room.

Before we all split up, we heard Alice gasp. We all turned towards her and saw she had a blank look on her face. "Alice! What's wrong?!" Jasper asked her, standing protectively in front of her. Edward looked at her, then his eyes went wide. Alice pointed to the window. Soon, she came out of it and all of the Cullens got a frightened look on there face.

"We have to leave from here, now!" Edward shouted. We all ran down the hallways, the Cullens used their human speed. Soon, enough, when I looked back, six Dementors came through the windows, smashing them. "Run faster, Harry!" Edward shouted at me. I looked away from the six Dementors and kept running. We made it to the staircase room was. Several students were there, along with two professors. "Professor McGonagall!" Edward shouted below to the teacher. The two professors looked up, along with the students that were still in the room. We ran down the stairs, and then the Dementors entered the staircase room. The students began shouting and yelling, while the professors looked in horror.

As we were running down the stairs, one Dementor got very close. I raised my wand and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!" _The Dementor went away, once the white light shot out of my wand. We watched as the Dementor disappeared, but the other five came straight towards us. Edward raised his wand, along with Aiden, Emmett, Jasper and Ron. They all shouted the spell and the white light shot out and it made the Dementors disappear.

We all sighed, but soon, we heard Bella scream. We looked back and saw she was facing another Dementor, but she couldn't get her wand out because she was holding Nessie. The Dementor kept making her walking backwards, until she fell over the railing. I got rid of the Dementor as Bella's family ran over to the railing.

"BELLA! NESSIE!" Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper yelled- Edward's the loudest. They all watched in horror as they watched the two girls fall from flight to flight, screaming all the way down. "NO!" Edward shouted, hanging his head down.

Suddenly, Bella's and Nessie's screams stopped. Edward snapped his head up and looked over the edge. I ran over to the railing and saw Bella and Nessie hovering in the air on her broom. She flew up until she was back at our level. She handed Nessie off to Edward and then, he helped her over the railing. He held both of them in his arms, not letting them go. The rest of the family joined in, creating a giant group hug.

We all walked down more flights until Professor McGonagall and the other professor- Professor Heliway- caught up to us.

"How do you think those Dementors got in here?" Professor Heliway asked Professor McGongall. "I think I have a good idea about who did it, but we shouldn't frighten the students." She whispered to her colleague.

The professors ushered us away from the stair room and we all sat outside in the courtyard.

"If another one of those Demetors ever come back, I'm going to spell them so hard; they'd wish they were never created." Des mumbled, her highlights turning red in anger. We all laughed as Rische smacked her on the head. "OW! Hey, what was that for?!" Des asked her loudly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Still, we'll meet up in the 'Come and Go' room tomorrow to practice some more. We need to be prepared for anything, if something like what happened today were to happen tomorrow." I instructed the group. They all nodded. Suddenly, Des was lifted into the air.

"AHH!" she screamed. Everyone was on their feet, and was trying to find the source that was lifting her. "GET ME DOWN!" Des shrieked. "We're trying to, Des." Rische told her, still searching.

"Highlights with that color are strictly against the rules, young lady." A high pitched voice said. Everyone groaned and we all turned around to see Professor Umbridge, with her wand raised, was walking towards us. "Well, does that mean you have to have me in the air?!" Des continued struggling in the air. "Well, I don't think so, but I knew it was the only way to get you to pay attention." The professor chastised.

"Professor Umbridge, that's Des' natural hair color. It changes with her moods." Edward lied. We all knew she had highlights; that wasn't her natural hair color. But, Professor Umbridge didn't know about that, so she let Des down on the ground. "Fine, it's that her natural color. But, if I found out that you lied to me, you'll pay dearly." Professor Umbridge threatened us, then turned on her heels and left the courtyard.

"Trust us, Des. You better not go against her rules." Fred and George warned her.

* * *

**And that's where I'll stop!**

**I know it probably seems very unlikely that Dementors somehow got into the school, but I just needed something to happen. So, I added that.**

**Plus, if you hadn't figured it out yet, Des' highlights change with her mood, like Nymphadora Tonks' hair. (Sorry if I spelled her name wrong!)**

**I know this chapter is short, like the last one, but I need to get these chapters out, because I don't have a lot to do.**

**So, the computer was mine all day and so, I could update twice.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	10. Training, Baseball & Secrets Revealed

**YAY! Another new chapter!**

**This is the farthest I have ever gotten on a story!**

**I really hope this story will turn out to be a success, and I hope I'll be able to finish it. Then, it'll be the very first story ever that I'll complete!**

**I have **_**so**_** many ideas on stories, I just can't wait to get them all typed up!**

**Anyway, the poll is going to be drawing to a close after this chapter, or if I get just ten voters on there. Because, I have been waiting long enough for voters to vote on there.**

**And, again, it seems like the Triwizard Tournament is going to win, and the Newborn Army will be in second.**

**The other two, well, no really cared about the other two.**

**(By the way, I think instead of four wizards, it'll be five or six wizards, thanks to _DefyingGravityElphaba_**** for giving me the idea, that way I won't copy the book. I know I got all of the positions wrong and everything. I might need to brush up on some of Harry Potter life or whatever you would like to call it.)**

**I'm actually excited if I get to write about the Triwizard Tournament! I've always wanted to write in this story since the very beginning, but I had to let you readers decide if you wanted it back as well.**

**If that wins, then I have to plot it out, because I know already who will be in there. I'll just tell you if that wins, then I'll be putting in a few made-up characters in there. The characters that I'll make up will be mine, of course.**

**Now, on with the new chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Bella's POV**_

And now the real training began.

For the next few weeks, we all got down to business on what spells or charms we should practice, and to see which one of us were able to do it.

Neville and Nessie were still having trouble on the disarming spell, but we always told them to keep practicing, and then they would get the hang of it. They practiced during classes- or at least tried to, since the teachers always caught them.

The rest of us were now practicing on how to make our opponent to hover in mid air. Our test subject was Isaac, while Alice, Ginny, Fred and I were making him hover. Harry helped Ginny by getting her wand at the right level of height, and I saw Ginny blush when he touched her arm. I smiled; they'd make such a cute couple.

Edward, Jasper, Luna and Hermione were practicing on the other side of the room with Nessie. At first, Edward and I refused to let her be in the air, but after she convinced that she wouldn't get hurt, we let the others lift her. Nessie was smiling at her father, while Edward smiled back at her.

When we were done with that, Harry let us practice what ever we needed to practice. Alice and Jasper practiced on the knock out spell, Emmett and Rosalie practiced on the disarming spell, while I lifted Edward in the air. I laughed at Edward surprised face when he was lifted without knowing, but now he was smiling at me.

The others around us were practicing the spells as well, some succeeding, while the others struggled.

But, during the practicing, I heard Jasper yell, "Alice!" I let Edward down and turned around to see Jasper at Alice's side, while she a blank look on her face.

"What is she seeing?" Ginny asked, since everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Jasper's yell. "I don't know. Alice, what are you seeing?" I asked her, walking up to them. The others followed.

"Oh, nothing big you guys." Alice said in a blank voice. She snapped out of her vision, then turned to Harry. "Harry, is there another way out of here?" Alice asked her. "Um, yeah, I think. Why do you ask?" We looked at Alice for the answer.

"Someone's out there, you know, the librarian dude. He's working for Umbridge. And he's outside now. So, if we're going to do this without getting caught, we need another way around him." Alice explained. "Plus, on a side note, it's going to rain later on." Alice added with a smile. Our family hissed "yes" while the others looked at us in confusion.

We left the other way, being quiet and quick.

"Why did you guys want it to rain?" Harry asked us. "Our family plays whenever it rains. If you want to see why, you guys can come and watch. You'll see why if you do." Emmett told him. "Hey Em, want to bet?" I heard Jasper call out.

All of the Cullen girls groaned, while the others laughed.

"Sure, what's the bet?" Emmett said, smiling hugely. "Whoever's team wins, the loser has to pay the winner three hundred bucks." Jasper said. "You're on." Emmett boomed. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes. "So, do you know when it's going to rain, Alice?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'll let you know." Alice said. "Hey, if we come to watch you guys, do we need umbrellas?" Hermione asked us. "No, the rain won't hit us, right Alice?" Edward asked her and she shook her head.

We went to find the wolves to let them know and to ask them if they wanted to join us. They agreed to join us, saying some of them will go in their wolf form, while the others will stay human. Lily, Melantha and Aiden said they'd join in too. Des and Rische wanted to join, but we told them they could either be umpires or watch us play.

Soon, it was time to play. Harry and the others from the "_Dumbledore's Army" _class, came to watch us, sitting in the stands, since they were the only ones who knew about us being vampires. We decided to use the Quidditch field since it was big enough for us. Eighteen of us were playing, since Leah didn't want to play and Esme was the main umpire. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Seth, Jared, Melantha, Lily, Aiden and I were on one team while Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Paul, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry and Nessie were on the other. Des and Rische were going to be the three other umpires. I was in a panic mode again, because Nessie was on the other team. Hopefully, nothing will happen to her.

Immediately, after we picked our teams, thunder boomed off in the distance. "It's time." Alice called out.

Carlisle was up first at bat, while the others in the outfield took their positions.

"Batter up!" Esme yelled.

* * *

_**Harry's POV**_

"Batter up!" I heard Professor Cullen yell- I think her name was Esme. All of the Cullens were ready to play baseball, wearing jerseys with their names and numbers on them. Dr. Cullen- Carlisle, I think his name was- was up at bat first. He swung it around, making loud swooshing noises. Alice looked around her, then back at him. She wound up, then threw the ball, her hand shooting out like a cobra strike. Carlisle hit the ball, making a large boom just as thunder boomed. Oh, now I get why they needed the storm.

The ball went flying and Emmett ran after, while Carlisle rounded the bases. Carlisle made it a homerun, while Emmett went in the stands to get the ball. He threw it back to Alice, while Lily went up next. Alice threw the ball once, then twice- both were strikeouts. Then, on the third one, Lily hit the ball, at the same time thunder boomed again. The ball went back in the outfield, but Jacob ran after, along with Emmett. The ball dropped to the ground, and Lily made it to third base.

The game continued on, with many base runs, home-runs, but very few strikeouts. The Cullens fought with each other, and Esme had to break them up.

Now it was Nessie's turn at bat. Even though Nessie was half vampire, would she be able to get a good hit and run fast enough to the bases. She had on a helmet that was a little big, but still fit, and a bat that was only a little shorter than her. Jared was the pitcher. Edward and Bella were out in the outfield, with the others scattered. Jared looked at Nessie and said, "Do you want easy on you, Ness?" Jared asked her. Nessie stuck her tongue out. Jared laughed. He wound up, then threw the ball.

Nessie swung, at the same time thunder boomed again. The ball went towards Bella and Edward, but Nessie was already rounding second. The ball went over their heads, and it was a home-run. Nessie's team cheered for her when she did a flip and landed on home.

"Yes!" Nessie yelled, jumping up and down. Everyone in the stands clapped for her, and her parents clapped for her.

Soon, the game ended, with Edward's team the winners.

"HA! Pay up, Emmett!" Jasper shouted, holding his hand out. Everyone laughed, and Emmett paid up. We all walked back inside the school, with everyone walking around.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Yeesh, being a vampire looks great!" Ron exclaimed while we walked to dinner. Edward, Bella and Nessie switched back into their school robes, then we all walked to dinner. Emmett and Rosalie left to go hunt, with Alice and Jasper following.

"Well, I wouldn't say being like us is awesome, Ron. There are some downsides to it." Bella told him. "Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, sometimes, if you are changed, you forget your human memories, like Alice."

"Also, you can't sleep-" Ron cut Bella off. "Well, I think that would be great." We laughed. "Well, wouldn't you like to dream once in a while?" Edward said. Ron didn't answer.

"Plus, there's the burning desire to drink human blood after you're changed. And that can be quite annoying." Bella added, rolling her eyes. "But, the good side to it is that you never have to age, you have super strength, super speed, perfect beauty, and if you're lucky, you can get cool and awesome abilities." Ron contradicted.

We quit arguing and entered the Great Hall. Lily, Melantha, Aiden, Des and Rische were waiting at the table for us- Rische and Des already eating. Edward and Bella sat diwn by Lily and Aiden while Nessie sat by her other "aunts" and began eating. Ron, Hermione and I sat by Nessie and dug in the food.

**(I put my friends and myself in Gryffindor, that way there's no problems. Plus, all of my friends in real life kept saying they wanted to be in Gryffindor. *rolls eyes* So, I wasn't going to split us up.)**

"Hey, where are Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice?" Des asked. Apparently, Des was being oblivious during the game and didn't see them leave to go hunt. **(It's true, my friend in real life, who is this Des, is really oblivious during school.)**

"Des! Remember why our friends go on a _hike_?" Rische implied more in the word "hike". Des looked confused at first, then she said, "Oh…" and looked down, embarrassed. Rische patted her head and Des glared at her, her highlights turning a bright orange.

After dinner, we went to the Gryffindor common room and sat around, waiting for the other Cullens to return. They arrived soon and they stayed with us.

"So, what were we going to learn tomorrow during class, Harry?" Luna asked me, from sitting by Neville. "I don't know, probably things we already know, some that we need to practice on…" I trailed off, trying to think what spells we'll need to know.

"Oh, Harry?" Edward spoke up from his spot by Bella, who was in his arms. "Yeah, Edward?" I looked at him. "Do you mind if the wolves come see us practice tomorrow? They want to see what we're doing. Plus, Jake wants to learn how he can help us, since he does have some magic in him." I thought over it and told him they could come and watch.

"Do any of the other werewolves have magic?" Des asked. "No, only Jacob." Edward answered, playing with a strand of Bella's hair. "Why only him?" Rische asked. Edward only shrugged, not paying attention. Rische sighed and muttered something to herself.

"What if the Volturi gains magic? What will we do then?" Ginny panicked, knowing that the Volturi could be very dangerous to us. "Well, we will have to try and do our best. We will need to teach you how to fight against them, especially if Jane is created newborns, like Victoria." Jasper told us, shuddering from the memory.

"Then we would have to deal with another newborn army." Rosalie muttered, glaring at the floor. "What if we destroy them?" Neville suggested. All of the vampires whipped around to face him, staring wide-eyed.

"What?" Neville asked nervously. "I don't know if we can, Neville. They have many vampires with powerful gifts that can easily get us killed." Edward told him, looking at Bella and Nessie while answering. I knew when he said that, he didn't want anything happening to Bella and his daughter. Edward nodded towards my thought.

"But…" Melantha trailed off. "What are you thinking Melantha?" Lily asked her. When she didn't answer, we turned to Edward. "Hey, don't look at me; she's blocking me with a song." Edward said, holding up his hands for a second, before replacing them around Bella and Nessie again.

"I was only thinking, that maybe we should get rid of the ones who can kill us. Also, we can get our friends that helped saved Nessie to join us in the battle." Melantha told us. "Friends? What friends?" Ron asked. "I guess we haven't told you about our friends from, well, everywhere basically." Bella mumbled, looking down.

"Well, I guess we should tell you now. You see, we have friends from all over. We know a coven in Alaska, and they'll be coming in a few weeks or so." Edward paused and looked away. "Unfortunately." He added, before looking back at the group, who looked at him confused. "You'll see why I said that. Anyway, other than that clan, we know another coven from Ireland, and another from Egypt. We know some nomad friends, though that might seem like a bad idea to bring them here. We also know another coven from the Amazon as well." We all looked at him confused. We didn't know what an Amazon was. "We'll explain later about that." Edward added again.

"Let me guess, these nomad friends of yours, they drink human blood?" Hermione guessed and Edward nodded. "That's why I think we shouldn't bring them here. We only want our friends that drink the blood we drink." Alice added. We nodded. I think Professor Dumbledore wouldn't be very happy if some nomad vampires eat his students.

"Well, it's late, so I th-" whatever Emmett was going to say was cut off by a loud and ear-shattering scream, that echoed throughout the school. We waited for it to stop, then we followed the Cullens out of the common room. We followed them to wherever that scream came from.

We ran around a corner, some of us skidded, while the others kept running. Soon, we stopped outside the library to see a crowd of teachers. Professor Dumbledore, Professor and Dr. Cullen were among them. They hovered over something, while other teachers were consoling someone in the corner.

"Carlisle, what happened?" Edward asked him. Carlisle looked up at him, then at us, then stepped aside. In the circle of the teachers, was a dead body- a boy. He wore the Slytherin robes, with tousled black hair and now-dead brown eyes.

"We don't know exactly what happened, since the young Slytherin girl over there is too distraught over whatever happened. But, what do you see on the boy's neck?" Carlisle asked us, pointing to the boy's neck. We followed his pointing and saw what was on the boy's neck.

A moon-shaped scar, similar to the ones I have seen on all of the Cullens, except Nessie.

"Vampire…" Ginny whispered. "And, a human blood-drinker at that." Fred added. "Someone should try and talk to the girl. Ask her what happened." Edward told us, walking over to the dead body. Bella let Nessie down on the ground and followed her husband. Nessie followed us over to the girl.

The girl was Slytherin, since I saw the crest on her robe. She had light brown hair in a ponytail and freckles across her face. The teachers moved away so we could talk to her.

"Um, hi." I started awkwardly, making the girl look up. She had bright blue eyes with tears falling down from them. "Oh, hello Harry." The girl mumbled to me. I, then, remembered her name was Gwen. "Um, I was wondering what happened. Can you tell us?" I asked her. She nodded and told me she and the boy- Fredrick- were walking down the hall, when a lady with blonde hair and red eyes with pale skin came out of nowhere. She was wearing a t-shirt and pants, so whenever Fredrick charged her- she didn't know why he did-, he was pushed back with ease. Then, when the lady saw her, she smiled and then she was in a great pain, only she couldn't make a sound. The lady, then, moved forward and grabbed Fredrick, and bit into his neck. Fredrick didn't do anything, since the lady instantly killed him. When the lady let him go, she had blood all over her face. And, that's when Gwen screamed.

"I thought she was going to get me next, so I did the only I could do- I screamed." Gwen ended her story. We nodded and left her, since the teachers were coming back towards her.

"We heard the whole thing, Harry. I'm thinking this was another attack from the Volturi." Carlisle said, thinking over something. "What do you think we should do? Now the poor girl probably knows what we are now, after all she experienced from earlier." Esme said, worried.

"I think it's time to tell the school what you are my friends. They are being frightened and shaken from the two deaths already. I don't think we can lie to them anymore." Professor Dumbledore stated, coming up from behind the Cullens.

"Are you sure, Albus? What if they do something irrational?" Carlisle asked him. "We'll probably figure something out. I know that these students here, along with a few others, already know about your kind. I just think that the school should know now." Dumbldore said we would have a school assembly tomorrow during one of the free periods.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

"_Attention, students. Attention, will all students please gather in the Great Hall? Teachers may attend if they may want to. But, all students must attend the assembly. Please gather in two minutes and begin filing in." _I heard Professor Dumbledore's voice heard around the school as I sat beside my Bella. All of our friends- including the ones from the secret classes- were sitting in a circle outside one of the courtyards.

My family was nervous for this assembly, for we would be telling the entire school what we truly were. Hopefully, the whole school won't go into a full-blown panic mode.

We all stood up and walked down to the Great Hall, then my family and I split up from Harry and our friends. They gathered inside the Great Hall, as more and more students began filing in there as well. Once our whole family- or all of the vampires were there- we walked inside the Hall and went up to the front. We sat down in chairs teachers had already brought out and we saw most of the school there. Dumbledore was already on a stage that he must of used magic to bring it in here. Stands were also there, replacing the tables we usually saw.

Once the last student filed in, everyone stopped talking- the whole room silent. They waited for Dumbledore to talk. Finally, he began.

"Welcome, students and teachers. You're probably wondering why I had the whole school gather in here for. Well, I can explain everything to you all.

"You see, my friend, Carlisle, and I have sensed a war is near, ready to strike the school at any given time. And, I know all of you are shaken by the two recent deaths of Fredrick Owsen and Hannah Rein, but I think it's time that I shouldn't keep secrets hidden from all of you anymore.

"My students, the Cullen family, along with their extended family, are vampires." As soon as Dumbledore spoke the last word, everyone broke out in gasps and almost immediately, some students began getting out of their seats. But, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore quieted them. Once everything was quiet again, he continued.

"I can assure you all that the Cullens have no intention of harming any of you." Emmett snickered. "But, I must have all of your trust that you won't do anything rash." Dumbledore ended.

"Prove it!" Someone shouted. I snapped my head up to see Malfoy and his goons sneering. "Mr. Malfoy…" Dumbledore started. "No, Professor Dumbledore, if he wants proof, then we can give him proof." Carlisle told his friend, looking at us. We smiled and nodded, then we stood up.

"Come down here, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore called to him. Malfoy came down to the stage. He conjured up a large car. "Vampires are known for their strength. If Alice, seeming as she is the smallest, can lift up the car, then she's vampire." Dumbledore told the school. Everyone watched in silence. Alice smiled and went over to the car, then she lifted it from the front. Everyone gasped as she looked for something under the car. "Oh! There's that missing jewelry piece I have been looking for!" Alice exclaimed, then she ducked down quickly, grabbed the piece, then was back up, while the car crashed down hard, the windows shattering.

"Oops…" Alice muttered, looking at the car. Then she shrugged and walked back over to us. Malfoy looked shock, then we proved it to him again.

"Bella?" Bella turned to see Carlisle smiling. "Yes?" Bella asked, waiting for her test. "Do you think you can go get Esme's necklace?" Carlisle pointed up to the ceiling and she followed his gaze. There, up at the top of the dusty ceiling, something was shining up there. She looked back and nodded. "Sure." she said before she ran off to the nearest post and jumped up. She ran up it, causing gasps from the students, and then she scaled the ceiling from the beams. Bella found Esme's necklace and grabbed it, before tossing it to her. "Thank you dear." She called up to her. "You're welcome." she called back. Bella seemed think that she should show that she could jump down from a high height without getting hurt. So, she crouched and hopped down from the beam, while people gasped again. She landed on the stage in a muted thud and walked over to our family, smiling.

After all of our family proved we were vampires to Malfoy and the school, everyone believed we were what we were.

We also told them our stories, what the Volturi, about the werewolves, which they also demonstrated, and anything there is to know about us. Everyone was amazed at Nessie, since they didn't know that a twelve-year-old half vampire/half human could do all of the things that a normal vampire could do. The students asked us other questions, and we let them know whatever there was to know about us. Also, Harry and the others told them they knew about us as well. Everyone was shocked at them, but no know judged them.

Then, when we were done telling everyone about us, we all left the Great Hall and we found our friends and talked.

"Wow, it feels like that a huge weight has been lifted!" Emmett boomed, stretching a bit.

Everyone agreed with him. "Hopefully what we just did won't risk us or our friends, to something we'll regret." Rosalie muttered as we walked down the halls.

* * *

**MAN! I think this is the longest chapter I have ever typed!**

**Not much to say, except vote before the poll ends, review and wait for the next chapter!**

**BYE FOR NOW!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	11. Triwizard Tournament II

**Helloooo, my readers!**

**I would like to say, that the Triwizard Tournament has won! YAY!!!  
**

**I know a lot of you readers really wanted it to win, since most of you picked it. So, now I get to write it in my story! I'm so excited!! YAYZ!**

**Anyway, I think I have a good idea on who I want it in, maybe three girls and three guys if I do six wizards, or three guys and two girls if I do five wizards.**

**I'm very hyper and the song that I'm listening to is sort of fueling it!**

**Not much to say, so I'll start.**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Dream**_

_**Third Person POV**_

_A woman with blonde hair, red eyes and pale skin walked down the dark streets in England, far from that school, where she fed on a student. She was satisfied with the boy she drained, but if only she could of drained the girl that was off to the side. Too bad she screamed._

_The woman knew there were other vampires in the building, along with werewolves. She smelled them when she entered the school grounds. _

_The woman turned down a dark alleyway, her shoes making slapping noises as they hit the pavement. "Master?" the woman called out in a musical voice. Seconds later, a dark figure appeared out of nowhere. "Yes, Meredith?" the figure spoke in a quiet high pitched voice._

_The girl bowed. "Master, I have come back from my hunt. I went to the school like you asked. I was only to find one boy who knew information about the Cullens, but I was so thirsty. Plus, I smelled them in the school, along with the werewolves." Meredith reported._

"_Hmm, excellent, Meredith. You have confirmed that the Cullens are there, along with more werewolves. You may go hunting more if you'd like. I must report back to the Dark Lord." The figure began to turn away, but Meredith stopped her. "Master?" the figure turned back around. "Yes?"_

"_I found these letters while I went searching. I knew the first coven- the one with the two humans- are there already. But, the other coven should be arriving there in a few weeks." Meredith reported again. The figure nodded and gave her praise, then sent her off. The figure turned around again and jumped through the air._

_The figure ran off into the night, quietly, with the thirst nearly making her loose her focus. She ran until she was out of the city and at the edge of the forest. There, she stopped. Dark cloaked figures stepped out of the shadows. Only one of the cloaked people had there hood down._

_The man had papery skin, but still looked rock hard and pale. His hair was long and sleek black, almost matching with his robe, and his milky, ruby red eyes were bright and excited._

"_Ah, Jane. I see you must have news about our mission?" the man asked the little girl, since she stepped into the moonlight. "Yes, master. I have received news from Meredith that the Cullens and the werewolves are there. But, another coven dwells with them. Plus, another coven should be coming to join them in a few weeks time." Jane reported. The man nodded and said he must report it to the Dark Lord._

"_You may go and find more recruits, Jane." The man waved her off, where Jane ran back to the city. The man turned to two more cloaked figures and said, "Brothers, we are so close to finally gaining the most powerful jewels for my collection." The man said to the two figures. "Ah, yes, Aro. But, we mustn't disobey the Dark Lord. We may be close, but we must help him destroy the young wizard, Harry Potter." The figure on the right warned him._

"_Ah, I know, Caius. I will not go against the Dark Lord's commands." Aro chided Caius, the figure on the right. "What, you have nothing to say, Marcus?" The figure on the right, Caius, asked him. The figure called Marcus shrugged and shook his head._

"_Always the bored one." Aro commented, heading off back in the forest, with the two figures following him._

_The scene changed over to the school, where it had a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, the Slytherin crest on his robes, walking around. He only held a lantern in front of him, showing if he would bump into anything. It was raining outside, as thunder and lightning collided outside. He jumped whenever they met. _

_He padded his way down the halls, taking lefts and rights. He stopped in front of the Room of Requirement and waited. Suddenly, the door appeared. But, before it could fully appear and open its doors, the boy ran off, swinging the lantern around. He couldn't wait to tell Professor Umbridge of his findings._

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Harry's POV**_

I jolted upright in my bed, gasping as sweat was on my forehead. I looked around and saw that it was still dark out, with the other boys sound asleep. I threw the quilt and sheets off, and ran to the common room, knowing that Bella and Edward would be there.

I was in luck, they were there, cuddling and talking quietly. Edward snapped his head up at me, Bella following his lead. "What is it, Harry?" Bella asked me, concerned. "Two dreams happened while I was asleep. The Volturi know about you being here, and that the other coven is going to be here in a few weeks. Plus, a boy from Slytherin was about to find about our secret class room." I told them, whispering while stuttering in some places.

"When did the boy find about the room?" Edward asked me. "Whatever night it's supposed to be raining." I told him. He nodded and told me to go back to sleep, saying he would tell the others in the morning.

The next morning, Bella, Edward and Nessie disappeared, trying to find the others. They avoided crowds, since what happened yesterday. Ron, Hermione and I went to eat breakfast, then they went to their classes. The day passed on sluggishly and boring, with the students still avoiding the Cullens.

Before I realized it, we were in the last class of the day, with Jake.

Jake walked in and began talking, saying that we would be studying about vampires again, since we needed to learn how to fight if the Volturi was coming.

During the lesson, we heard a small and squeaky, "Umm, can I have some help?" we all looked up at the ceiling and saw Des hanging from the ceiling fan that Jake used whenever he was warm. She was lying on her stomach, her legs and arms hanging off of it.

Some of the Slytherins snickered and sneered, while the Cullens shook their heads. Seth looked at her, longer than usual. Weird…

Bella volunteered to get her. She jumped on the wall and ran up it, towards the ceiling fan. She helped Des on her back and then Bella jumped down, landing on the ground in a muted thud. She let Des slide down to the ground and Des slipped out of the room, with Seth following her with his eyes. Edward shook his head at him and we continued with the lesson.

After the last class, we went to the R.O.R, as we called it now, with Jake and Seth following.

Once in the safety of the room, we took off our robes and waited for the others to come. They all came in a large group, and we gathered them. "Now, we need to teach some of you how to fight a newborn if you're going to fight with us. I know how loyal Aro can be, so if he is really working with Voldemort, then he wouldn't abandon him in a battle." Edward told them. We agreed we needed teaching in that.

Before we began, something came out of nowhere. It was a wolf with red eyes. Since Bella was the closest, the wolf picked her to battle with. The rest of us backed off, with her family worrying. The wolf was pure black, murky like a shadow.

Bella snarled and yelled, "_Avada Kadavra!" _at it. The green light shot out of her wand and zapped the wolf, sending it backwards. It twitched once, before becoming instantly still. Edward and Bella approached it cautiously, but the beast evaporated, causing all of us to jump.

"Well, that was weird…" Seth muttered, causing the werewolves to laugh and snicker. We sighed and began with our lessons.

We practiced the exploding spell next. Ginny was able to do it perfectly, causing her brothers to shrink in embarrassment. The Cullens were able to do it, though Emmett's explosion was very big, causing the test object we were using to explode in his face. His siblings laughed, while Rosalie used the cleaning spell to get rid of it. Nessie got it to work even, but it was immensely bigger, exploding on all of us instead. She giggled, and used the same cleaning spell as well. All of us were able to do the spell, except it backfired on some of us, like what happened to Nessie and Emmett.

Jake tried doing spells, causing his friends to howl with laughter. Jake occasionally almost went into wolf mode on them, thanks to the laughter and causing anger to build up. But, Nessie was able to calm him down before he was about to kill them.

During all of this, George and Fred constantly kept flirting with Des, which made Seth glare at them and begin to shake. The pack was able to calm him down and Des was able to defend herself- by using the knockout spell on both George and Fred. Everyone laughed at them, but they got up and glared at their siblings.

Nessie and Neville seemed to be getting more used to the disarming spell. They were pretty close to actually mastering it, but they still had some difficulties.

Once everyone was done, we all headed out the other way instead of the one in the front. We began making our ways back to our chambers, but, Professor Dumbledore came onto speaker.

"_Attention students, please file in at the Great Hall. We have some new news that has come to Hogwarts." _I looked at the Cullens, but they all shrugged. Our group walked to the Great Hall, then we went to our tables and sat down. The wolves stood off to the side and watched as more students filed in the room. Dumbledore was in front of the Hall, and as soon as everyone went quiet, he began speaking.

"Good afternoon, students. You're probably wondering why I brought all of you here at the end of classes. Well, I have a good reason for all of this.

"In a few days time or so, the Triwizard Tournament will begin again, here at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore paused as students broke into whispers and murmurs of excitement.

"What's a Triwizard Tournament?" Bella asked me from across the table. "It's where wizards from this school and few other schools compete to see which one of us is the most skilled." I answered. "Now, since we don't have a mishap like last year, I have extended the number of wizards that can participate to six. You must be at the age of seventeen or higher to enter. Anyone younger will have consequences when they try to enter in the Tournament. You will put your name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the Goblet of Fire, and then once I say entries must be done, we will all file in the room where it will be. Now, let's welcome the two schools that are participating in the Tournament back to Hogwarts. Please, welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy." Dumbledore gestured to the doors and they opened. Ladies in blue dresses and hats filed in, strutting.

Many of the ladies found the Cullens and many of them admired Edward, while Bella growled quietly at them. Edward stroked her back and kissed her forehead. The headmistress came in, still tall as ever. Once the ladies were up in the front, Dumbledore announced the second school. "And, please welcome back the Durmstrang Institute." After that introduction, strong looking men filed in, some of them carrying sticks. The men also found the Cullen women and began smirking. Edward growled and Bella kissed his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"And, now that all of the schools are here, we may begin the entry trial." Dumbledore dismissed us and we walked to the room where the Goblet would be held, after he told us.

A ring of magic was already placed around the Goblet, and the blue flames were bright and flicking around. "Man, he could have told us that there was fire involved." Emmett complained.

"Why?" Luna asked, probably forgetting about their problems with fire. "Well, fire and us don't mix, lets leave it at that." Bella told her, panicking already. "But, this fire won't burn you, so there's no problem." Hermione reassured them. They took her word for it.

"Well, I'm going to sign up for it." Edward said and wrote his name on a parchment and stuck in the fire, without it harming him. More people came in and some put their names in there. I, even, stuck my name in there, since I was of the age now.

The doors slammed opened and everyone turned to look. A boy with broad shoulders and a hard face stalked inside the room. He had black hair- short- and was wearing his school's uniform. His headmaster followed him inside as well. He took out a parchment and threw his name in there. They left the room. "Well, that was intense." Ron muttered, making us all laugh.

More and more students put their names in the Goblet. A girl with bright orange hair from the all-girls academy came in and put her name in it as well.

Days passed and soon, it was time for the people to be called. Everyone filed in the room of the Goblet, along with the Headmasters and teachers. Dumbledore stood by the Goblet and waited for everyone to be quiet.

"Now, it's time for the champions to be drawn." As he said this, the covers were placed over the windows that were near the ceiling and the room was dark, except the now red flames of the Goblet. "The first champion is…" he waited for a parchment to be pop out of the Goblet. The parchment floated down to his hand and he opened it.

"Diane Malgrey!" Dumbledore shouted. **(Random Slytherin)**. The people from Slytherin cheered for her as a girl that was tall and skinny stood up. She had long black hair with red streaks in it, and her face was smug, her green eyes shining with victory. She walked out of the other exit of the room and Dumbledore got the next one.

"Oliver Masstidoff!" **(The boy from the ****Durmstrang Institute who put his name in there)** boys from the Durmstrand Institute yelled and cheered for their friend. He exited.

"Marie Deufloura!" **(The girl from the Beauxbatons Academy, with bright orange hair) **girls cheered for her from their school table and she exited.

"Edward Cullen!" everyone in the room cheered for him as he stood up. Bella pulled him back down quickly and gave him a quick but passionate kiss on the mouth. She pulled away and giggled and Edward laughed. Edward stood up again and left the room, still smiling.

"Lily Moonpetal!" Again, everyone cheered for her. "You put your name in there?" Bella asked her over the cheering. "Yeah, so you don't have to worry about those two other girls stealing your husband." Lily winked at her and followed after Edward. Bella shouted a thank you to her before she left the room. "And now, for the final boy…" Dumbledore waited for the last parchment.

"Harry Potter!" the cheers were even louder as I stood up. I smiled at my friends as I walked by and exited the room. Once outside, I saw a fight was going on.

"Stay away from Edward, if know what's good for you!" Lily shouted at the two girls, while the guys stood off to the side. Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head, while Oliver stared at the girls.

"And why should we?" Diane growled back. Well, this is one Slytherin that doesn't listen to her house's rules- and she probably wasn't there for the assembly of the Cullens. "Because, he's married and he has a daughter!" Lily shrieked back. Marie nodded and back off, while Diane stood her ground. "Prove it." she growled out again. As if on cue, Bella came strutting through the doors, carrying Nessie on her hip. She walked over to Edward and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her full on the mouth and then pulled away, smiling.

"Hey, hon. Do you want to go spend some _quality time _later?" Lily and I shuddered at the double meaning of her wrods. "Sure, as long as Jake's up to babysitting Nessie." Edward answered her, kissing her neck. Bella giggled and she walked off, glaring at Diane. "Now, you'll learn to back off." Lily stated smugly. We dispersed and went to find the others. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella again, once we found his family.

"Well, looks like you're back in this thing again, Harry." Ron stated, patting Harry's back and smiled. "You're not mad like last time?" I asked him. Ron shook his head and we laughed.

We were walking back to the Gryffindor chambers, when Edward and Bella pulled away from the group. Edward mentioned a few days earlier that he wanted to find a piano and Bella agreed with him. They were probably off to find one, wanting some alone time with each other. We let them go off.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

"Edward, do you know where we're going?" Bella asked me as we turned down another corridor. "Of course love, but it's a surprise." I turned around to answer her question and gave her a wink. Bella groaned, still not liking to receive surprises. But, she accepted them at least.

We turned one last corner and there was the door to the music room. I dragged Bella into the room with me and I closed the door behind us. I looked around and there in the corner where two large windows met each other, was the grand piano. We walked over to it, taking off our robes and setting them off to the side, and we sat down on the long leather bench.

"You found a piano without me?" Bella pouted and I laughed, kissing away the pout. She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder. "Well, I guess I did love. But, I wanted to keep it a surprise from you." I answered her, resting my fingers on the keys lightly. Soon, I was playing.

Bella smiled as I began playing her lullaby. I smiled too and let my fingers flow over the keys, playing the song by heart- or memory I should say. I remember from all of the times we spent together, from the ones we were apart. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and smiled dreamily.

I was glad that we actually came here, practicing on how to be a wizard or a witch in the ladies' case, making new friends, helping them in this war with Voldemort, and that we don't have to hide what we are from anyone. And now, I'm in the Triwizard Tournament with Harry!

To me, things couldn't get any better, except if the Volturi were to disappear, along with Voldemort, and that if Professor Umbridge were to get kicked out of the school. Now, that would make my heaven with my family, my love and my daughter even more perfect.

As the song was drawing to an end, I looked down at my angel, and saw she was swaying to her lullaby, humming and smiling. I was glad she took me for who I was when she was a human. I drank blood, nearly crushed everything with the flexing of my muscles, and could easily kill her, and yet, she _still _loved me. Just thinking about that all over again, made me want to do anything- like now- for her, just to make her happy.

The last note ended and I dropped my hands. Bella looked like she wanted to cry- if it were possible for her anymore. "Thank you, Edward. For everything that has happened to me, it wouldn't be what it is now without you." Bella smiled at me. I laughed and kissed her.

The door opened, making us pull apart and there stood all of our friends.

"Was that you playing Edward?" Ginny asked. "Uh, yes, that was me." I said, embarrassed. Bella giggled and then she kissed my cheek, making me smile again. "What song were you playing?" Luna asked as they walked into the room. "Uh… Bella's lullaby." I muttered, burying my face in Bella's hair.

"Really?" Hermione asked me, shocked. "Yes, he composed a song for me when I was human." Bella answered for me. The girls awed at us, while the guys smiled.

After that, we left the room and headed back to Gryffindor chambers.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

The camera flashed in front of us, while the humans blinked. The newspaper reporter lady- young and plump, with bright blonde hair up in curls, and round small glasses, wearing a green dress tied with a black belt around her waist- smiled at us. Her quill that was floating in the air, began writing as she spoke.

"Ah, another year for the Triwizard Tournament. Except with six wizards instead of four like last year. Pfft, now with six, there can be more excitement to it!" Apparently, this woman had too much sugar or caffeine in her drink. "And, I see a familiar face to it. Harry Potter! Not much of a surprise you're back, though." Harry looked down from his seat. The woman looked at all of us, then at me. Ah, _great_.

"Oh my goodness! A Cedric look-alike! Oh, the readers will be very excited to…" The woman rambled on and on about something with the Wizard newspaper. I just tuned her out and thought about my normal worries- Bella and Nessie.

The reporter pulled us out one by one, interviewing us. I tried to answer the questions as well as I could, but the lady kept throwing questions at me, blacking me from her mind. Once we were done with the interviews, we were able to go back to Hogwarts.

Bella was waiting for me once we were by the main entrance. She ran into my arms when she spotted us and I spread them apart for her. "So, how was the interview?" Bella asked me and Harry. I groaned along with Harry and we explained what happened to her, while she laughed the whole time.

Ron and Hermione met us as well when we stepped inside the school, and they were out of breath at that. "What's happening, Hermione?" Bella asked her. "Something is happening in the main courtyard. Follow us." Hermione and Ron took off in the direction they came from, with Harry, Bella and I following them.

In one of the main courtyards, students were blocking off most of the archways towards the center, where Professor Umbridge and Professor Loona **(Random teacher) **was sobbing, standing by her bags. Professor McGonagall came out and comforted her, when Dumbledore came out as well. He said to Umbridge she couldn't send his teachers home. There, Professor Loona was escorted back inside the school, and we were dismissed.

We all met up back in the secret class room with everyone.

"We need to practice even harder, Harry. Professor Umbridge is getting way out of control. We need to do something." Hermione said.

"I know Hermione, but it needs to be put off for now, because Edward and I need to finish this Tournament before we do anymore practicing." Harry told her. "He has a point, Hermione. The Tournament is what me and Harry need to focus on for now. But, as soon as this is all over, we'll get back to work." I added.

"Alright." She gave up and we waited for the first day of the first task of the Tournament.

* * *

**Okay, there's the chapter, with the tournament in there.**

**Please review and wait for the next chapter!**

**Until then, **

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	12. Task One: Dragon Egg

**Yes, another chapter!**

**I had nothing to do today, since the internet wasn't helping me so much. But, I was able to find more songs onto my I-pod.**

**Anyway, I'll begin the very first event to the Triwizard Tournament. **

**I already picked six dragons for the six wizards, thanks to a website that has all of the things I need for the story.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella and Hermione sneaked through the curtain that was separating from the crowd and us. Hermione walked over to Harry, while Bella walked over to me. She threw herself at me, while I stumbled back. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

"Please, be safe. Come back alive so our daughter still has a father." I laughed lightly, but I knew Bella was serious. Hopefully, I wouldn't get a big fire-breathing dragon. "I will, love." I told her. A camera flashed from behind me, causing Hermione and Bella to pull away from me and Harry. "Aw, lovers say goodbye to their other halves. How sweet…" Bella and I smiled at each other, while Hermione and Harry tried to protest.

"Champions, before we begin…" Dumbledore came around the curtain, but stopped when he saw Hermione and Bella. "Miss Granger and Mrs. Cullen," at least he wasn't calling her miss. "You should be in the stands, while these few get ready for the events." Bella and Hermione said goodbye to us and left.

Lily, Harry, Oliver, Diane, Marie and I gathered around Professor Dumbledore. He stuck something in a sack and said for us to take out something from it. I was the closest to him, so he started with me. I stuck my hand in the sack and pulled out something- it felt like a lizard or something. I opened up my hand and saw I was holding a small dragon, with black scales, bronze horns and a spiked tail. The eyes were yellow, with vertical pupils. The tiny lizard screech at me, sounding very squeaky.

"Ah, Mister Cullen, you have the Hungarian Horntail dragon." Dumbledore told me. He moved onto Oliver, who was standing next to me. He stuck his hand in the sack, then pulled out a small, dark, dragon with rough looking scales that had ridges along its back and a spiked tail. The eyes were a deep purple. "Mister Masstidoff, the Hebridean Black dragon." Dumbledore went to Marie next.

She pulled out a green dragon. "Miss Deufloura, the Common Welsh Green dragon, a good and easy choice." He moved onto Lily. Lily stuck her hand in the sack and pulled out a dragon with pearly scales- almost iridescent. The dragon had multi-colored eyes and the dragon lifted its head and blew a vivid red flame. "Ah, Miss Moonpetal, the Antipodean Opaleye dragon. Very majestic one indeed." He moved onto Harry. Harry pulled out a scarlet dragon that had a fringe of gold spikes around its face with very protruding eyes. The dragon lifted its head and blew out a mushroom-shaped puff of flames.

"The Chinese Fireball dragon. Nice choice, Mister Potter." Finally, Diane chose her dragon. Her dragon was a smooth one, with copper-colored scales and short horns. "Oh, the Pervian Vipertooth dragon. Careful with that one, Miss Malgrey. It can be very venomous when it grows up. Good thing these are all the baby dragons, and they're harmless." Dumbledore told us.

He took out the rest of the dragons and used magic to make them disappear. He said I was going first in the challenge, then Diane, then Oliver, then Marie, then Lily and Harry would go last. He took our dragons away and disappeared behind the curtain again.

I waited until I had my name called. "And, now, starting off with the first task of the Triwizard Tournament is Edward Cullen!" Cheers were heard from behind the curtain and I went around it, ready to face the bigger dragon.

I walked down the hall, towards the stadium, and saw that the dragon wasn't there. My eyes darted everywhere, trying to search for any sign of the dragon. I saw it a split second later, and it was coming down from straight above me. So, I ran to the center, where everyone was still cheering, and the dragon came crashing down a second later, on the spot where I was.

The dragon screeched at me, causing the humans to cover their ears. I looked around the rocky area and saw the golden egg was sitting on a stone. I knew I would have to be quick and cunning with this dragon. Harry told me that last year, he faced this dragon. And, he had to take this one all the way to the school just to lose it. But, he mentioned that the dragons were on chains so that they wouldn't escape. I didn't know if the dragon would pull off that stunt this year, though.

The dragon was watching me move- even if it was to shift just the tiniest bit. I sprang to my feet and the dragon screeched again, its screams echoing off the nearby mountains. I turned on my heels and ran as fast I could, while the dragon followed me. I got close enough to the egg where I could easily grab it, when one of the dragons used it paws to swat at me. I went flying straight into the stone wall that was below, and slid to the ground. Everyone gasped and I heard Bella just panicking in her seat next to our daughter.

I check my back to see the large scratches being instantly healed. I sighed in relief and stood back up. The dragon was still there, pacing back and forth. I walked out and I readied myself, ready to sprint off to the egg.

I ran as fast I could, and the dragon was already charging towards me. I dove for the egg, grabbed it and tumbled away from the dragon, where it swatted its paw a second late. The crowd was already cheering as they saw I had the egg. I smiled and held up the egg. The cheering became even louder, with everyone standing. My family's cheers were the loudest to me. I went back behind the curtain and saw Harry was there.

"Hey, Harry." I greeted him with a smile. Harry looked up at me and smiled back. Bella came running in, carrying Nessie with her. I set the egg off to the side and I hugged them.

"You were great, Daddy." Nessie said, giggling. "Yes, he was great." Bella amended, kissing me on the cheek. "So, who's up next? Do you know Harry?" I asked him, turning around to face him. Before he could answer, Diane walked in and said, "I'm up next." She flashed me what was supposed to be an alluring smile, but I blanched in my throat.

I looked behind her and saw Harry was making choking motions, acting as if he was dying. I laughed and Bella giggled as we watched him act. Diane looked behind her and Harry instantly stopped, while we quieted. Diane glared Harry, then turned and gave Bella a glare before she went behind the curtain. "Next up is Diane Malgrey from Slytherin!" Dumbledore announced as she walked out.

When she was gone, Harry and I laughed while Bella smiled. "She's a witch!" Nessie cried, turning in Bella's arms and sticking her tongue out in the direction of Diane. **(I know Nessie is acting very childish, when she's supposed to be serious, but I switched that a bit.) **That made all of us laugh louder.

Soon, every wizard received the golden egg from their dragon. I asked Harry what we were suppose to do with it and he told me to open it in water.

**(A very intimate scene is up next- sort of, so if think it'll be very awkward, then go ahead and skip. It's up to you.)**

Once it was dark, Bella and I decided to go to a spring we found while we were hunting one evening, while we were wearing our bathing suits and I brought the egg.

We sat down in the water, with the egg off to the side, and swam around a bit. I basically watched as Bella span around in the water, saying when she was little, she used to act as a ballerina in the water, but she usually tripped or slipped while doing so. But now since she was a vampire, she could do anything gracefully. I just watched her with desire as she leaped around a little and span, basically doing everything a ballerina would do.

She caught my intense stare and asked, "What?" while giggling. I smiled at her and sank under the water. I swam up to her, while she was above the water, and I grabbed her waist, making her jump. I lifted my head out of the water, while lifting her into the air.

"Edward! Put me down now!" Bella yelled softly, giggling like crazy. I slowly let her down, but kept her close to my chest. "Sure, love." I whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. I pulled us back under water, with her beautiful locks floating around her face. I smiled at her and she smiled back and kissed my cheek. She pulled back and giggled under the water, while I smiled.

I brought us back out from the water- Bella flipped her hair back- and we swam back to the edge. Good thing there was a little edge in the water for us to sit. I placed her on my lap and I kissed her neck repeatedly. She sighed happily and laid against my chest.

"Don't you think we should open the egg now?" Bella asked quietly after a few moments of silence, looking as if she were thinking about something else, while I was still kissing her neck. I sighed and leaned away, while she got off my lap. I grabbed the egg and placed in the water, and turned the knob that was on top of it. Nothing happened, except bubbles floated to the surface. I looked at Bella, confused, and she shrugged. We went under water to see if the clue would be revealed under water.

Beautiful singing was playing under the water, while something gold and blue was coming from the egg. **(Remember when Harry opened the egg and the music was playing? Well, think about that when reading the first sentence.)** I looked over to Bella and she was staring at me.

We resurfaced and I closed the egg and set it off to the side. Bella and I stayed at the spring for awhile longer, doing very… um, personal things we needed to do, before we decided to dry off and head back.

Nessie and Jake were running around the castle- with Nessie giggling from his back- when we got back. Alice and Jasper were walking in the halls when they saw us. "So, what's the clue?" Jasper asked me as they came up to us. I shrugged and Bella did the same.

We walked around for a bit, but, what I thought that couldn't happen, happened.

Demetri suddenly crashed through the glass window near us, making glass fly everywhere. Jasper, Alice, Bella and I gasped, then snarled and crouched before him, while nearby students ran away screaming for any professors nearby.

"Demetri…" We snarled at him. "Hello, Cullens." Demetri smirked, staring at Bella. I snarled again at him. Luckily, Nessie and Jake wasn't anywhere near us. Alice shouted the knock out spell at him, and he went flying backwards, before we ran off. We warned any students that we passed to get to their chambers. We ran into the staircase room and we saw Harry, Hermione and Ron walking up the stairs.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" I yelled them, causing them to look up at us. "Get to the chambers now!" I shouted before I felt Demetri behind us. I turned around with my family to see him there. We turned around and jumped to the nearest moving staircase. Demetri stopped before he jumped after us, and smelled the air. He hissed and, a few flights above us, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie came in, with Professor Dumbledore and a few others following behind them.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie jumped down from a few stairs and soon were standing in front of Demetri, blocking his way. Demetri clicked his tongue at us. "Tsk, tsk, Cullens. I didn't think all of you would go against the Volturi's rules. Shame." Demetri smiled evilly at us.

"Leave, Demetri." Emmett growled at him. Alice and Jasper went back up to help them, while Bella and I moved down to where Ron, Harry and Hermione were still frozen on the stairs.

"Oh, but why should I, Emmett? I could easily call up the Dementors and have them destroy all of the wizards here. Plus, I could easily finish off all of you while doing so." Demetri moved into a crouch.

Before he could make a move, The pack came running out of different doors- all in wolf form. They came running down the stairs and soon were crouching on all different levels of stairs. "Get Ron, Hermione and Harry back to the chambers, Bella and Edward!" Carlisle shouted to us.

Bella and I agreed and with the trio in front of us, we ran down the halls towards the Gryffindor chambers. But, Demetri came skidding out from a corner, smiling wickedly. Harry pulled out his wand and shouted "_Avada Kadavra_!" at him, instantly stunning him. We ran from him, while our family, along with wolves, tore him limb from limb and burned the pieces, getting rid of the tracker.

Soon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bella and I were running into the Gryffindor common room, with all of our friends sitting around on the couches.

"What happened you guys?" Ginny asked us. Bella and I told our part of the story, with Ron, Hermione and Harry cutting us off to tell their own story. "So, this was the famous tracker you told us about?" Fred asked. I nodded.

"What happened to him then?" Luna asked. "Our family, along with the wolves, were tearing him apart and burning the pieces when we were leaving." Bella told her. "Is that the way to kill a vampire?" Neville asked quietly. I nodded, before adding, "It's the only way."

"Where's Nessie?" Ginny asked Bella. We told her we last saw her with Jake, but he was with the others while they were killing Demetri, and she wasn't on his back. We left the room, with the others following.

"So, you guys don't know where she is?" George asked as we ran. I nodded to him. We started calling out for her, trying to get her yell back to us. But, all we got was the sound of our shoes slapping against the stone marble floors. I asked Eric and Izzy if they have seen her and they said the last time they saw her was Jake was taking her to Hagrid's hut.

We ran down to his hut and saw he was standing outside, looking up at the sky. "What are you looking at Hagrid?" Harry asked him. "Oh, jus' watchin' somethin' up in thee sky…" Hagrid trailed off thoughtfully. "That's it?" Fred asked him. He nodded.

Suddenly, a dark creature, that looked like a black horse with wings, but was rather skinny, came soaring past us, with my giggling daughter hanging onto it.

"Was that Nessie?!" Bella yelled out, panicking immediately. "Oh, don't be worryin', Bella. Nessie's fine up there. Ye trust er' with Jacob, don't ya?" Hagrid asked her back, watching Nessie fly around. "Well- I um, sure- I guess but…" Bella stumbled, not finding the right words. "She does trust him, and she trust you, Hagrid. Its just sometimes we don't trust our daughter when it comes to safety." I answered for Bella, now looking up at the sky, watching Nessie fly.

Finally, when it was time for the students to head in for bed, Nessie came down with the creature and walked back with us to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, Neville and Nessie went off to bed when we got back to the common room, while Luna walked back to her house chambers.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day was the second task for the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone in the school, and from the two schools walked to the lake that was outside of the school. We had to take boats to the stands, which were in the water, and I didn't see Bella all morning.

"Have you seen your mother, Nessie?" I asked her before left the school in the morning. "No, she told me that a professor wanted to speak to her this morning."

Harry told me the same thing happened with Ron and Hermione. So, we were now sitting in a boat- the five other wizards and I- while I was wondering what happened to my wife.

Lily also told me Des went missing too, before we had to leave this morning. I nodded towards her. "We'll probably see them when this task is over, Edward." Harry told me while shivering as a cold wind blew by. We were all wearing swimsuits, so that probably explained why the stands were in the water.

Soon, we were at the stands and we began the second task.

* * *

**Probably not the longest chapter, I know.**

**Have to end here, because I need to go do something soon.**

**But, please wait for the next chapter and review!**

**See ya for the next chapter: Task 2 of the Triwizard Tournament!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~ **


	13. Task Two: Black Lake

**Hello, once again my lovely readers!**

**Most of you, like bella rocks, guessed what was going to happen in this chapter.**

**Since, I am doing all of the same events from the Triwizard Tournament. So, it's obvious what event is about to happen next.**

**But, I'm going to add three more tasks to the Tournament, thanks to ****DefyingGravityElphaba ****again, for giving me the idea. **

**So, now I'll need ideas for tasks, and I'll post the poll up later, asking for help.**

**Well, not much to say, so I'll start.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Harry, Oliver, Lily, Diane, Marie and I were lined up on the edge of the stands- the humans stretching, ready for this event to begin. Many students were clustered around us, talking excitedly. Professor Dumbledore pushed his way through the crowd, shouting "Attention!" twice. He pulled out his wand and then, "_ATTENTION!_" his voice was echoed through out the area causing everyone to be quiet.

"_Thank you. Now, all of the champions have passed the first task, they are ready for the next task. To begin with, six important items were taken from our school and are now at the bottom of this lake. The champions have one hour to retrieve these items. Whoever comes up first- with one of the items they choose to take- will be the winner of this task and will be able to get a head start in the next task." _Dumbledore walked a little in front of us and I saw out of the corner of my eye Harry eating something, before almost looking ready to blanch it back up.

"Are the champions ready?" Dumbledore asked us; we nodded. A few minutes later, he gave us the signal and we dove into the murky waters of the Black Lake. We swam down a little, before the others swam off in a different direction. But, I stopped when I saw Harry acting weird in the water. It seemed he was transforming or something. Then, he swam up to the surface like a fish, disappeared, then splashed back into the water. I swam off after that and swam over a dark trench.

I came to an edge and swam off it, then went downwards a little. There, I swam forward again, and found seaweed. I went towards it, then began making my way through it. I think I felt Harry was following behind me, because I could hear someone padding their way through the seaweed. While I was in the seaweed, I heard singing coming from a distance. I recognize the singing sounded like the one from the egg.

Finally, I swam out of the seaweed and saw what looked like underwater ruins. I continued forward towards it, and then again, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry swimming out of the seaweed as well. Now that he was closer towards me, I could see he had flipper-like feet, webbed hands, and gills on both sides of his neck. He sort of looked like a human fish.

We swam towards the ruins, while I felt things swim by. I always turned around, trying to catch whatever the thing that was following us, but I would always turn a second late and the thing was gone.

Then, we were at the ruins, close enough to see what the six items were.

There, all tied down to chains that were tied to heavy metal weights, were Ron, Hermione, Des, Marie's little sister- Jessebelle, Bella and a Slytherin student that I didn't know her name. I stared at them, along with Harry, but soon, I made my way over to Bella and pulled out my wand, along with Harry. I said a spell- garbled from the water- and a red light shot out, zapping the chains and breaking. I caught my Bella before she could float off and Harry already had Ron.

Before we even moved, a shark came straight towards us, causing both of us to swim out of the way, but the shark went for Hermione, bit the chains- while now only the head was a shark- and swam off with her. After the shark boy thing left, I motioned to Harry that I was leaving now. I swam away from him, just as Lily and Diane got there.

Finally, when I saw the posts that were the stands, I swam hard towards it and broke through the surface.

Bella and I gasped as she woke up from the spell. The crowds cheered as they saw us first out of the water. Bella squealed and threw her arms around me, splashing water. I laughed and I swam us over to the stands, with everyone still cheering. Just as the hour was up, Oliver came up with Hermione, then Lily with Des, then Harry with Ron, Marie with Jessebelle, and Diane came up last with her friend. Bella and I were off to the side, drying off with the towels they handed us, and cuddling together, just drying off faster.

"_ATTENTION!"_ Dumbledore voice boomed over the loud chatter, causing everyone to go quiet. "_Thank you, again. I would like to announce that Edward Cullen came in first place-" _cheers cut him off. "_Then Mister Masstidoff- _cheers cut him off from his school "_Then Miss Moonpetal-"_ more cheers interrupted him. "_Then Mister Potter-" _more cheers. "_Then Miss Deufloura-" _again, more cheers. "_And finally, Miss Malgrey. The next task will be held in another week or so, allowing our champions to rest for a bit. Back to the school." _Dumbledore finished announcing the winners, and we all were back in the school. Bella and I went off to shower and found clean clothes. We found our friends in the common room and we left, going off to a courtyard. The others were there.

"So, what should we do now?" Emmett asked casually from the group, once we all were seated. We shrugged and began suggesting ideas on what we should do. Suddenly, Neville was lifted into the air. "AHH!" he yelled and began flailing around. I looked around the courtyard and saw Malfoy had his wand out, pointing to Neville, while his friends were beside him, snickering and sneering. I growled and Emmett and Jasper followed me over to them. Malfoy saw it was us, and began cowering back, making Neville fall.

"What do you want, Cullen?" Malfoy tried to act brave towards me, but he showed fear. "Are you asking for a death wish, toad?" Emmett growled out at him, cracking his knuckles. Malfoy gulped and shook his head vigorously. "Then, quit acting like you do and quit messing with our friends." Jasper growled at him. Malfoy nodded, and then he started thinking about my Bella, and… other things. I growled loudly at him, snarling and snapping, before I was propelling myself forward, but being stopped by Emmett and Jasper.

"You better stay away from us, Malfoy! Otherwise, your father will find you in a bag from the mail!" I shouted at him, not caring if any teacher heard me. Everyone gasped at the scene I was making, and Bella shook her head at us, glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy nodded his head again, along with his friends, and then he scurried off with his idiots.

Emmett and Jasper let me go as Bella made her way over to us and calmed me down, just by kissing my cheek. I snarled in the direction he ran off and shook my head. "He reminds me of Mike Newton…" Emmett trailed off. "Except a trillion times worse." I added, growling.

"Who's Mike Newton?" I heard Ginny ask from the group, who were all sitting back down in a circle. Emmett, Jasper, Bella and I joined them again.

**(Well, the next part is sort of like what happened one day when my friend and I were talking about another girl from our school. And how horribly bad it would be if she came to our new school next year.)**

"I guess we haven't told them of our old friends." Bella muttered to me and I nodded. "Well, maybe we should tell you of our friends when we lived in the Muggle states. Bella made friends with a few people- named Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheney, Lauren Mallory-" Bella cut off Emmett by making gagging noises. "And the oh-so dreaded Mike Newton.

"Trust us; you should only talk to Angela Weber and Ben. They were the only ones who didn't betray Bella when we came back after we left Bella. I mean, Mike, Tyler and Eric were perverts when they thought about Bella, and Jessica and Lauren were the gossipers, who basically betrayed Bella in the first place!" Emmett shouted exasperatedly. We all laughed.

"Is that true, Bella?" Hermione asked Bella and she nodded.

"Wow, some friends they are…" George and Fred said together. "I think it would suck big time, if they just mysteriously popped up randomly here. But, thank the lord because their dead! Oh, excluding Angela and Ben, of course." Alice added in, trying not to make Bella feel bad. Bella nodded and smiled sadly.

**(Oh, brilliant idea time!)**

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

_**That night…**_

A girl with long, dark brown hair looked up at the castle, gazing at it amazement. She has never even seen a castle so huge in her life! She couldn't wait to step inside…

"Agh! I'm so tired! Why do we have to wear these things anyway?!" a high pitched voice whined from behind the girl. Sighing, the girl in the front turned around and saw her six other friends were all collapsed on the stone floor. The girl who complained had dirty blonde hair- after dying it- and grey eyes, bulging out a little. She had many bags with her, and was forcing the dark-skinned boy, with barely any hair on his head, carry most of them.

"Yeesh, why so many bags?" the boy complained to the girl, but she only shrugged. The others were shaking their heads them. The girl closest to the head girl of the group had dark hair tied in a bun and was wearing her square classes pushed up to her face. The boy beside her was about the same height as her, with his bushy hair in a disarray, and his glasses in the same position as the girl beside him. The two other boys were off to the side, arguing over something. The boy with blonde hair, now shaggy and hanging over his eyes, threw something at the boy with black greasy hair, which was swept over one of his eyes, and he neatly dodged it.

"Guys, let's just enter the damn castle already, please?!" the main girl suggested to the group, frustrated with most of them for fighting. They agreed and they all walked inside the castle.

No one was around as they entered and they were greeted by a female teacher, with dark hair tied tightly in a neat bun, and she wore green robes. "Ah, you must be the new Muggle exchange students?" the woman asked them and they nodded. "You can leave your bags here, they'll be delivered to your chambers once we sort you out." The woman told them and they followed behind her. Soon, they stepped through two large doors and entered a Great Hall, where many students were eating.

All chattering stopped as everyone gazed at the new students. They heard a few gasps from somewhere, but the group couldn't pinpoint where they came from. They all walked to the front platform and there, Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Attention, Hogwarts. I would like to welcome seven exchange students from the Muggle states. They will introduce themselves to their new house table once we have them sorted out." Dumbledore sat down as Professor McGonagall pulled out a stool with an old and dusty wizard hat. She then pulled out a rolled up scroll and opened it, before she started calling names.

"Cheney, Ben." She called. The boy with his bushy and disarrayed hair, with glasses, stepped out of the group and walked up to the stool. He put the hat on and waited.

"Hmm, a smart mind. You would do excellent in Ravenclaw, but your also loyal like Hufflepuff. Too nice for Slytherin, and a little brave for Gryffindor. I know-" the hat cut off.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. The table with the purple-ish and black cloth cheered for Ben as he walked to the table and sat down.

"Crowley, Tyler." The dark-skinned boy stepped out of the group next and sat down on the stool, placing the hat on his head.

"Oh my, a weird mind. Hmm, not too bright for Ravenclaw, not loyal enough for Hufflepuff, but very brave. Hmm, perfect for-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The table with the red and gold cloth cheered for him, while only a boy and girl who looked extremely familiar didn't cheer for him. Tyler got off the stool and walked to the table, before sitting down.

"Mallory, Lauren." The girl with dirty blonde hair strutted to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"Oh, a rather nasty mind if I say so. I can just sense the hatred towards someone from a long time ago. You'd be perfect for-"

"SLYTHERIN!" Lauren received only a few cheers and claps from the green table. She shrugged it off and sat down at the table.

"Newton, Mike." The boy with shaggy blonde hair strode up to the stool and sat down, then place the hat on his head.

"Hmm, a strange mind as well. Not too bright, not too loyal, a little mean, but very brave."

"GRYFFINDOR!" again, the red and gold table cheered for him, with the exception of the extremely familiar looking boy and girl. Mike shrugged and walked to the table, sitting down beside Tyler.

"Stanley, Jessica." The girl with long dark hair walked up to the stool and placed the hat on.

"A mixed up mind, I would say. Not too bright for Ravenclaw, but too nice for Slytherin. Not so brave either, but you can be loyal to that one girl."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the table with the yellow and burgundy-ish cloth **(Sorry if I got the Hufflepuff colors wrong.)** stood up and cheered. Jessica took off the hat and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Weber, Angela." The girl with dark hair tied in a ponytail stepped out from the group and walked up to the stool, shyly, and she placed that hat on her head.

"My, a very bright and friendly mind. Brilliant for Ravenclaw, but also loyal enough for Hufflepuff. I can sense some bravery as well, so I'll place you in-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" now, all of the students at the red and gold table stood up and cheered for her. Even the familiar looking boy and girl cheered for her. Angela blushed, took the hat off, and stumbled her way over to the table and sat down.

"Yorkie, Eric." The last boy that had black hair swept over one of his eyes walked towards the stool, placed the hat on his head and sat down.

"Another strange mind. Very smart for Ravenclaw, too nice for Slytherin. Can be loyal and brave. Hmm, I think-"

"RAVENCLAW!" again, the table with purple-ish and black cloth stood up and cheered for him, along with Ben. Eric smiled and took off the hat before walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Please, show the new students some friendly welcomes. I don't want anything happening like with the Cullen family when they arrived. Continue eating." Dumbledore sat down after he was finished speaking. Angela looked around and spotted Mike and Tyler talking to two boys who looked exactly the same- both with flaming red hair. She looked around again and her eyes landed on the familiar looking boy and girl. She could only tell that they both had pale skin, the boy had bronze hair and the girl had dark brown hair.

_Who do I remember that had all of that? _Angela asked herself. Then, she saw a little girl, with bronze hair and extremely familiar brown eyes get up from the table and skipped over to the boy and girl. Angela listened carefully to try and hear what they were saying.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I go out with Jake later on?" the little girl asked in a high pitched voice. "Actually, Nessie, we're all going to hunt now. Um, why don't you go and tell the others?" the boy told the little girl. The little girl began to argue, but then, the boy and girl fell silent. The little girl squeaked and ran off to the Hufflepuff table. When Angela looked back, she saw that the girl and boy were gone, and that the two large doors were closing.

"Who was that?" Angela asked the girl and boy across from me- the boy ahd red flaming hair and light freckles and the girl had log, bushy brown hair. "Oh, that was-" the boy let out a yelp before continuing. "_Ron!_ I don't think we're suppose to tell anyone new!" the girl hissed at the boy called Ron. "Well, how do you know that, Hermione?" Ron asked the girl called Hermione, while ducking his hand under the table.

"Who are they?" Angela asked them again. "You'll find out soon enough, Angela… hmm…" Hermione told her, trailing off.

Suddenly, the girl that looked awfully familiar came crashing through the door, with the awfully familiar looking boy. They soared through air, but landed on their feet perfectly. They growled at whatever was outside, and more familiar people rushed to their sides.

"My, my. The Volturi has once again satisfied me again with the perfect place for meals." A melodic voice said from outside the Great Hall. Two other voices agreed with the first voice and the three people walked into the room.

The small group consisted of three people- two men and one woman. One of the men had dark, red hair with black-tipped hair. He was wearing only faded-out dark jeans with a chain necklace around his neck, but no shirt or shoes. He kept looking around him, his dark, ruby red eyes flicking between the students.

The other man had snowy blonde hair, with a tight jaw. He wore a white button down shirt with black pants, but no shoes as well. He was smiling evilly at the large group of the familiar looking people, who were still crouching, his bright, ruby red eyes excited.

The woman was small and petite. She had light brown hair, short and spiky- but, when people saw her in the room, her hair changed to dark crimson red, shining slightly under the candle light. She wore a red button down shirt with a black pencil skirt, but no shoes as well. She smiled sickly-sweet at the students, her ruby, red eyes waiting.

"Indeed, a vast variety." The girl murmured, her smile becoming brighter.

"Leave at once, young ones." A man with familiar looking blonde hair told the trio sternly. "Why should we? You were in our territory." The man with dark red hair said to him, tilting his head back and forth. "Leave." the man repeated. "It seems that Master will be pleased we have once again confirmed about the Cullens here. You're lucky we hunted before we came here." The man with snowy blonde hair told him.

_Hmm, now where have I heard that name before, too?_ Angela thought to herself, struggling to remember that name.

"Hopefully, it wasn't another student." The boy Angela saw at the table growled at the three. The trio laughed and they all snarled. "If you don't leave soon, we'll make sure you won't be able to report back to your master." The big burly man growled at them. The trio then ran away as quickly as possible- or at least they disappeared before he was even finished with the sentence. They all straightened their stances and went back to their tables to sit. But, the boy and girl Angela saw earlier, didn't come back. Instead, they asked Ron, Hermione, and a boy with jet black hair, glasses and bright green eyes to come outside of the Great Hall with them. The three students followed the boy and girl.

Curious as she is, Angela got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall, following the five people. She saw them from around the corner and ducked down, then she strained her ears to here them.

"Are you sure this is our friends, Edward?" the girl with dark brown hair asked the boy with bronze hair. Edward nodded. "I know it's them, Bella." Edward told the girl named Bella. "So, these are the friends you told us about from earlier?" The boy with black hair asked Edward. He nodded. "But I thought they were just Muggles? Hermione asked him.

"I don't know how they can see Hogwarts, but that'll have to wait." Edward explained, running his hands through his hair. I let out a sigh, which caused Bella and Edward to snap their heads in my direction. "What is it?" The boy with black hair asked them. "Someone's over there." Bella told them. "Oy! Show yourself!" Ron shouted, his hand going for something in his pocket.

Angela got up and walked around the corner, only looking at her feet. When she did look up, Hermione, Ron and the boy with black hair relaxed, but Edward and Bella tensed. "Um, hi." She greeted them shyly. "How long have you been there?" Bella asked her quietly. "Uh, for the whole time." she admitted sheepishly.

"Bella, Edward, maybe you should tell Angela." The boy with black hair said to them. "We don't if she'll be able to handle it, Harry." Bella told the boy named Harry. "Well, you don't know until you try." Ron said to them. "I'll tell her." Bella said then and she walked up to her. What she noticed about her eyes were a dark golden color.

"Hi, Angela. Remember me?" Bella asked, smiling shyly at Angela. She tried to remember if she knew any Bellas before the explosion. Then Angela remembered that in High School, she was friends with Bella Swan. She gasped and asked, "Bella? Is that you?" Angela asked her, eyes wide. "So, you remember me when we were little, when I moved away, when I came back, when I went to prom, when I was depressed when Edward left me, then happy when he came back, when we graduated, and when I married him? Do you remember any of that?" Bella asked, still smiling sheepishly. Angela threw her arms around her, but it felt like she slammed into stone- cold stone.

"Oh, I missed you, Bella!" Angela squealed, smiling brighter than ever. Bella laughed and hugged me back. "I missed you, too, Ang. But, I need to tell you something." Bella pulled away from Angela. "You see Angela, I'm a vampire, so are Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme." Bella told her emotionlessly.

"W-what?!" Angela stuttered. "H-how?!" she asked Bella again. And so, Bella explained everything to Angela, telling how she became and anything she wanted for her to know.

"Wow…" Angela trailed off.

* * *

**Gotta leave you readers there for now. **

**I haven't updated in days, since this chapter took me the longest to write!**

**In the next chapter, it'll be told by Bella in the beginning, then Edward, then Harry, while it's time for task three!**

**Thanks to ****DefyingGravityElphaba**** for giving me the idea of the third task. I'll make sure it goes like the way you told me.**

**Also, after that task is the ball! Oh, I can't wait to write that chapter! I already know how to set it up, what's going to happen and everything!  
**

**But, I also need to find dress pictures so you readers will know what they look like.**

**By the way, in later on chapters, before the final task, I'll need to ask you readers a very important question!**

**But, that's for later.**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~ **


	14. Taken Over

**Yays! New chapter time!**

**Now it's time for the others to find out- Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Lauren and Ben!**

**Okay, scratch that. Angela tells the others before what happens in this chapter.**

**Then, after this chapter, will be task three. **

**But for now, it's sort of like a filler chapter, or something that doesn't have to do with the plot for now.**

**Well, actually it does… Ugh! I don't know what to call this chapter. It's just the gang doesn't do much, maybe practice some spells, and that's about it.**

**Still, Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Angela and Ben will be in here, and they know that the Cullens are vampires.**

**I know it's probably very weird that they're all back, even though I said the explosion killed everyone, and I know it's weird that they're wizards and witches. But, from the last chapter, you know when I warned you about the conversation the gang had, yeah well, I thought about just bringing these seven back.**

**On a side note, some of you might be wondering when the Denali clan might be coming. Well, not a lot of you are wondering, but some are probably. **

**Well, I'll have them pop up soon, so don't worry.**

**But enough of my rambling, on with the new chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I looked down from my spot up in a courtyard tree to see Nessie was down there, talking happily to Angela. Edward moved over to where I was sitting and wrapped his arms around me.

Angela has taken in the fact that our family is vampires quite well. She thought is was cool that we could have all of these advantages and usually never get caught. I told her all of the times of the pranks Emmett pulled on everyone in High School, and she thought the ones with Mike, Tyler and Eric were hilarious. I also told her the stories of how we were all changed. She was surprised at our daughter, completely awed that she was near a half vampire, half human child.

She was also surprised about Jake, not knowing she met werewolves.

Angela was just very calm and collected about the whole deal. But, she said she wanted to tell the others, and when we said she could, she told the others what we were.

Mike, Eric and Tyler were even more afraid of Edward than before, not knowing that they were hitting on a vampire's girlfriend. They tried to lure me in again before they knew, but Edward scared them off by warning them if they ever get near me again, he'll make sure that their limbs would make a great fire source for staying warm. But, after they found out, they stayed clear away from the guys, and mostly away from the girls. But, they still talked to us. It even looked like Emmett, Jasper and Edward were easing up on them. Well, almost though.

What made it worse about telling the others is that made Jessica and Lauren drool over my husband even more! I mean, I already have most of the female population drooling over Edward, but why add two more?! I can't have my husband to myself without having to think about Jessica's and Lauren's high pitched, annoying voices after hearing it non-stop all day. I even exploded on them, but that only made Jessica back off slightly, while Lauren kept my life a living hell! When we told the two we had a daughter, Jessica completely backed off once and for all, but Lauren- being the evil witch that she is- tried showing Edward that she could be a great mother and touch my daughter. Seriously! If she ever comes near my daughter, I swear, no one in my family will be able to stop me from shredding her to pieces!

"Love?" Edward broke my rants in my head by squeezing me softly. I looked up at him, confused. "Are you alright, love?" he asked me, kissing my neck. I smiled sheepishly and told him my thoughts by letting my shield down.

"Oh, please, love! Like she'll be able to take me and Nessie away from you! You are more beautiful than her, more beautiful than anything in the world! Please, stop being absurd." Edward told me, kissing me passionately, which made us fall out of the tree. Angela and Nessie stopped talking when they heard us and laughed, before talking again.

"I know I'm being absurd, Edward. It's just if she comes even remotely close to my daughter ever again, nothing will stop me from ripping her up and burning her." I told him and Edward laughed, agreeing. He told me not to worry about her even coming close to her.

Angela, Nessie, Edward and I walked out of the forest that was by Hagrid's hut and went back to the school. Jake, in wolf form, met us outside the main entrance doors. Nessie got on his back and after we opened the doors, Jake took off, with a giggling Nessie on him.

"She's so cute!" Angela squealed, giggling. I giggled and Edward laughed. "I still can't get over the fact that you guys were here! And, that you have a daughter!" Angela laughed, hugging me.

We walked to the R.O.R. and saw all of our friends- excluding the fact that Lauren and Jessica were here- were in there, ready for another practice lesson.

Harry greeted us as we came in. Today, we were going to practice the "_Expecto Patronum" _spell, that we could protect ourselves from any Dementors.

"Think of the happiest thing that has happened to you. Just focus on that, and it'll be able to protect you for awhile, but it'll only work if you just focus on that happy time, and nothing else." Harry instructed us. I thought of all of the happy times I have had with my family, and a strong-looking deer came out of my wand. "Excellent, Bella." Harry told me. I giggled and watched as my deer bounced around the room. The animal kept shifting from a deer, to a gazelle, to a lamb, and back to a deer.

Edward's was a strong lion, and we laughed as my animal changed into a lamb and his lion with my lamb came together. The girls awed at the sight.

Nessie was a giant wolf, and it ran around the room, upsetting Edward's lion. The wolf ran through Ron, causing him to fall backwards. Alice's was a small rabbit, like Luna's, and it jumped around the room. Emmett was a bear, and it growled, scaring Mike and Tyler, and we laughed at them. Rosalie's was a snake, and the lion protected its lamb from, which made me want to hug Edward. Jasper's was a cheetah, and it ran around the room like Nessie's wolf.

Everyone in the room at least got the spell right, and was able to get an animal. Once practice was done, we left and I took out my old I-pod. Apparently, I-pods worked here in the Wizard world. I stuck in my earphones and began listening to "Say It Right" by Nelly Furtado. **(Sorry if this can get a little off track, but I love this song very much!) **

I started dancing to the song, causing my friends to look at me, but I ignored them. As I started singing to the song, I heard Harry ask Edward a question over the music.

"What is she listening to?" Harry asked him, looking at me like I was crazy. Edward laughed and said, "She's just listening to Muggle music she used to listen to when she was human. She really liked to dance by herself to the songs on the I-pod she's holding. Trust me, it was cute to watch." Edward added with a chuckle. I glared at him and stuck out my tongue.

We rounded the corner as I continued listening to the song. After the first song was finished, it switched over to "Decode" by Paramore. I span around while walking, earning a few laughs from my family. I jumped and pranced around, also earning weird looks from students we passed by. We passed by a courtyard, and immediately, I saw a flash back of when I was human.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Flashback_

_Edward and I entered his room, while I looked around in awe. Edward smiled down at me and I walked into the room, spinning around. I saw a wall with a large collection of CDs and went over to it._

"_How do you keep these organized?" I asked him, my voice quiet and scratchy. "Um, by year and album cover. Then, I alphabetized them." Edward told me in his velvet voice of his. I pressed play on the fancy looking stereo and Clair De Lune began playing quietly._

_Edward came closer to me, wrapped his around my waist, while taking my other hand. We swayed to the music, and Edward spun me, before I refused to go on._

"_What?" he asked, confused I stopped. "I can't dance." I blushed as I admitted it. Edward sighed and smiled. "If you're waiting for me to freak out, then you'll be disappointed. I'm not afraid of you." I told him, stuttering in some areas._

"_You really shouldn't have said that." Edward said and then, he had me on his back and was already jumping out of the window. He hooked onto a tree._

"_Better hold on tight, spider monkey." He told me while chuckling. I let out a mix between of a giggle and squeal of delight before Edward hurtled us up the tree._

_End of Flashback_

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************_

That was the last coherent thought I had before I was taken over.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I watched as Bella stopped dead in her tracks when we reached the courtyard. I went over to her and saw she was smiling blankly, and her eyes were just white, no pupils or anything.

"Bella?!" I asked, panicking already. The others rushed over to us and Bella soon lost control. She took off her robe and ran over to a tree, while still listening to her I-pod. The rest of us took off our robes and ran after her. She was already at the top of the tree and jumped over to the roof of the covered archway. She balanced herself out and began walking on a flat part of the roof, while prancing and spinning.

"What's gotten into her?!" Ginny asked frantically, watching as Bella walked. "I don't know, but we need to stop her soon." I told them and our brooms appeared. We all got on and followed her.

She was climbing up a tall tower, racing to the pointy top. She grabbed on end of it with one hand, while hanging off it. We circled her, making sure she wouldn't be able to jump off and run away. She looked up at the sky and cackled. We all looked up at the sky and froze in horror.

There, forming out of the clouds and coming straight towards us, were Dementors and dark shapes, at least about twenty. "We have to warn the school now!" Harry shouted. I flew over to Bella, plucked her off the tower and raced downwards after my friends and family. As soon as we landed on the ground, we shouted, yelled and screamed at nearby students to run, and to get all of the professors out here. They ran away screaming and we followed, running away quickly. Carlisle, Esme, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and a lot of other professor came out and asked what was going.

"Hogwarts is under attack!" I shouted and pointed behind us, where Dementors were coming. Ginny pulled out her wand and screamed, "_Reducto!" _and the set of Dementors disappeared. But, more came, along with some dark shapes.

"Get the students all together now!" Carlisle shouted at us. We nodded and scattered around the school. I already snapped Bella out of whatever she was in, so we both gathered as many students we could get. We told them to gather in the Great Hall, where George, Fred and some prefects were waiting.

Soon, all of the students in the entire school were gathered in the Great Hall. The doors were opened, and all of our friends, Bella, and I were waiting outside.

"What do you think is happening, Edward?" Ginny asked me from behind. Harry, Bella, Hermione, Ron and I waited in the front, with Neville, Luna and Ginny behind us, and Mike, Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Eric, Ben and Lauren nearest to the door.

"I think Voldemort sent this attack." Harry told me. I nodded and saw that a few Dementors were coming towards us, along with a dark shape. We braced ourselves, and I shouted, "_Reducto!_" at the advancing group. My blast was immensely big, and it made them disappear. But, before we could sigh, more came our way. We hurried into the Great Hall and closed the doors completely. We sealed any cracks that they might use magic to slip under and stepped back.

Many bangs or thuds came from outside the doors as we waited for it to subside. Once it became deathly quiet, I walked up to the door and laird my ear against it. It was silent outside the door. Harry and I used a spell to open the door- which it did- and we saw it was empty out in the halls. I stepped in the hallway and looked around. I heard something off to my side, just as I was slammed into a wall.

I heard gasps from the students behind me and the vampire was the same one from last night. "You're faster than the rest of your family, and you have a beautiful wife. Once I get rid of you, I bet I can convince my master to keep her." The vampire taunted, laughing. I roared in rage and pushed him away from me, away from the other students. I jumped up and kicked him back, making him be at the end of the hallway.

"If you ever come near my wife, daughter and my family and friends, I'll burn you to pieces!" I snarled at him loudly. We straightened ourselves and charged at each other, colliding, the force sounding like two boulders smashing against each other.

"Like an old vampire is going to stop me from what I want." The vampire smiled boldly at me and I roared again, pushing him back with all my might. "I will stop you!" I roared at him, when Emmett and Jasper decided to help me with the newborn. Jake and the other werewolves came out of nowhere and helped us attack the vampire, as we tore him limb from limb. All the while, all of the students looked away. Alice came over and took off the head of the vampire. Then, we threw the pieces out the window, while Emmett, Jasper and Alice went outside to burn the pieces. The werewolves split up after that to make sure there weren't anymore vampires in the school grounds. I walked over to my wife and daughter and wrapped both of my arms around them.

"He's gone." I told the other students that were still looking away. "So, it's true that we'll be at war with the Volturi and Voldemort?" Ginny asked me and I nodded. "So, we need to fight?" Oliver asked from behind. I sighed.

"We don't know if we'll be able to stop the Volturi, but we'll try." I explained. "Then we have to call in the others for help as well. The Volturi won't be able to be stopped by only wizards, a few werewolves and a few vampires. We need others." Jake told us after he transformed back into human. "We know that Jake. But, no one knows if it'll be enough." Bella told him, hugging Nessie closer to her.

"We'll need all the help we can manage, just to survive." Lily said, clutching to Aiden's arm. Des and Rische nodded to us, agreeing with Lily. "We can help you guys." Marie spoke quietly. "How? You wizards can still die from the "Killing Curse" and there isn't a revival spell at all. You would surely all perish because of us." Melantha told the students. "Well, who cares if we die? As long as we will be able to help any of our friends that need it, we'll be grateful for that." Diane spoke to her. Bella stared wide-eyed at her, not actually believing she was willing to help us.

"So, all of you want to risk your lives so you can help us defeat the Volturi and Voldemort?" I asked them and everyone nodded. "There's no way to change our minds, Edward. We want to help you and your family." Luna told me, smiling. Bella and I smiled back at them.

"There will be no fighting against my master." We all turned around to see Professor Umbridge standing there, glaring at us. "I knew you were working with Voldemort." I growled at her, sinking into a crouch in front of Bella and Nessie. "You must quit speaking his name, unless you want to suffer, you infernal boy." Umbridge muttered to me, her grip on her wand tightening. I pulled out my wand as well, standing up straight.

"I take no orders from my enemies, which is you, Umbridge." I growled at her. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Bella all pulled out their wands. Nessie ran to the back of the group. "That's Professor Umbridge to you students." Her glare only grew angrier, but we stood our ground. Bella couldn't contain her anger for the professor anymore, so she released it out by screaming, "_Imperio!" _at her, causing her to do things uncontrollably. Harry disarmed her, while Ron and Hermione gave her pimples while keeping her quiet.

Then, Bella screamed, "_Evanesco!" _at her, making her disappear from our sight. We were silent, waiting for someone to make a noise. Then…

"Great, now how will we be able to explain this to Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked us. We shrugged, because we didn't care if she was gone. Bella smiled and then, her ears pricked. She left us, skipping away. We followed after her and she led us to the stair room. She was listening to her I-pod again, and her eyes were completely white again. "Not again!" I groaned as I followed after her. The students covered any areas where she might escape, while she just kept on singing and dancing. Then she stopped and leapt on the stair railing and jumped. Everyone in the room gasped as they watched her soar downwards, but they all sighed when she caught another railing near the bottom floor. We all rushed down to the level she stopped at and ran over to her once we spotted her.

"Bella?!" I called to her once I reached her. I took her shoulders and began shaking her. The others crowded around us. She was staring blankly ahead. What made me worry even more was when Alice gasped. But, after she did, Bella woke up and looked ahead again. I followed her gaze, along with the rest of the students.

We were outside in one of the courtyards, looking out into the black lake. The sun was setting and not a single cloud blocked the beautiful view we all had. And, standing in the middle of the courtyard was the ghost of Cedric Diggory. He was looking out into the lake as well, but he turned we he heard us. He smiled slightly.

"_Hello everybody." _The Cedric ghost said in a hollow voice. Everyone gasped at him, except us Cullens and our closest friends. What made us gasp when Nessie wriggled her way towards the ghost. "Are you Cedric?" Nessie asked him when she stopped in front of him.

"_Why, yes, I am Cedric, or at least I was." _The Cedric ghost told her, laughing quietly. "Then how did you die?" Nessie asked him again. "_I was killed in the same thing that your father is doing now_." Cedric told her, looking at the ground. Nessie gasped and turned around to face me. "You can't die, daddy! You can't!" Nessie cried, running back over to me and Bella. She hugged my legs and I bent down to pick her up. I brought Bella over and cradled them in my arms. "I won't die, Nessie. I promise." I told her.

* * *

**Such a fluffy/sad ending to the ubber short chapter!**

**I know it was very short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this.**

**Not much to say here, so I'll sign off now.**

**Bye!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	15. Task Three: Rescue Missions

**Hello, again, my lovely readers!**

**Now, it's time for task three of the great, Triwizard Tournament! I have been wanting to get this task out, since ****DefyingGravityElphaba**** gave me the idea for it. So, this chapter is to that author. **

**Go ahead and read their stories! They're very good.**

**(Sorry if I got some things wrong in the last chapter, but the author corrected me.)**

**So, this chapter is told by Harry- with one part from Edward- since I haven't done his POV for a long time. Mainly, I was focusing on Bella and Edward. But, there is going to be a very small part for Edward and Bella.**

**Oh, I so cannot wait to type up the ball scene after this chapter! I already have most of it planned, so I can't wait to type it up.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Harry's POV **_

We walked back to Black Lake- Edward, Oliver, Marie, Lily, Diane and I- as the rest of the school followed. The week for resting was up and now it was time for task three. I looked around me and didn't see Ginny anywhere. I asked Edward if he has seen her.

"No, the last time I saw her was before she had to leave for something during breakfast. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Bella either. She went missing again." Edward told me, trying to look for her. I sighed and we all piled into the boats again like last week. When we reached the stands that were in the lake, everyone went quiet when Professor Dumbledore shouted, "_ATTENTION!"_, his voice amplified.

"_Thank you. Now, since Mister Cullen came in first place, he'll be getting a head start in this challenge. Task three is sort of like what happened last week." _Professor Dumbeldore paused before speaking. "_But, instead of looking for your friend in the waters of the lake, you must try and find your friend anywhere on the school property. We have placed them all over the school grounds, making it more fun for the champions. And, since it's more spread out, you'll have three hours to find your friend. Whoever will come in first place will receive points for their house." _He paused again to speak with the headmasters of the schools. "_Excluding Mister Masstidoff and Miss Deufloura. Now, on my mark… Get set… GO!" _Professor Dumbledore shouted and Edward dove into the water. We waited awhile, until we dove into the water after him.

I swam around, my competition clothes slowing me down. But, soon after, I reached dry land and surfaced, before shouting, "_Accio_ Firebolt!" and it came zooming to me. I jumped on it and flew high in the sky. Then, I began searching for Ginny. I flew towards the forest, shouting her name over and over.

"Ginny! Where are you, Ginny?!" I shouted, flying above the tree tops of the forest. I tilted my broom downwards and I flew through the Forbidden Forest. "Ginny!" I shouted again, but I didn't get an answer. "GINNY!" I yelled even louder.

"Harry!" I heard her scream. I snapped my head downward and saw nothing. I called out her name again, and she called back. I followed the sound of her voice.

But as I drew nearer towards her voice, the air grew cold. "Dementors…" I spat, looking around me. None were to my right or left, but when I looked behind me, I saw something coming towards me. I pulled out my wand and thought of a happy time I had with my friends, it fueling me. I shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!" _at it. It flew backwards, but only kept coming towards me. So, I tried the next spell I could think of, which was, "_Riddikulus!" _and the creature disappeared.

I sighed and continued following the sound of Ginny's voice. Finally, I found her tied to an ancient tree. Her legs were bound to the trunk while her arms were bound above her head. I smiled at her and undid the ropes, where she collapsed in my arms. "Thanks, Harry." She told me, smiling. "You're welcome, Ginny." I smiled down at her and we jumped on the broom. I flew it while she was behind me, her arms wrapped around my waist.

We flew back to the Quiddittch field and waited for the others to return.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Edward's POV**_

I looked around me, trying to find my Bella. I continued my way up the mountain I was climbing, since her scent led me here. Since I got a head start for winning the second task, I looked everywhere that I could. She wasn't anywhere outside the school grounds, nor was she inside. Even though Dumbledore said our friends are anywhere on school property, how come Bella's scent led me to a mountain?

I finally came to a ledge that was on the mountain and looked around me, again. A cave was in the mountain and Bella's scent led me in there. I stepped into the cave and pulled out my wand, whispering, "_Lumos," _to light my way inside. The wand was instantly lit and the cave was empty, or so I thought.

In the back of the cave, was my Bella, chained to the rock wall behind her. "Edward!" Bella yelled to me, smiling. I smiled and ran over to her. I broke the chains and she threw her arms around me. She kissed me, making me drop my wand. "Bella…" I warned her. I picked up my wand and said the lighting spell again. "We have plenty of time to be alone, but now isn't one of them." I told her, kissing her nose. She pouted, then she looked at the wall and screamed. "AHH!" she cowered away from the wall. I looked at her confused and look at the back wall.

Hanging from the cave ceiling was a giant Acromantula. It was watching us hungrily. I glared at it, then turned on my heels and grabbed Bella's hand, jerking her to her feet, and we raced out of the cave. I called my broom and we jumped on it, with me in front of Bella. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my back.

We reached the Quidditch field to see that only Harry and Ginny were here. They waited for the other wizards and witches to arrive.

"_Now, Mister Potter has won task three-" _cheers from Gryffindor interrupted him. "_And Mister Cullen came in second, then Miss Moonpetal, Mister Masstidoff, Miss Deufloura and finally Miss Malgrey. The next task will be in another week, considering that the champions are probably in need of rest_." Dumbledore dismissed us then.

"Nice work, Harry!" Ron high-fived Harry once we found our friends. Harry smiled and returned the gesture.

The next day, everyone was sitting in a class room, waiting for this news that Professor McGonagall needed to tell us. She entered the classroom, with Mr. Filch behind her, carrying in an old record player. He set it down, and waited for her to speak.

"The Annual Yule Ball will be held here at Hogwarts. Each year, the champions get to have the first dance with the person they invite. I know some of you students don't like to slow dance at all-" she waited for the groans the escaped the students to stop. "But, it's a tradition to Hogwarts. I know some of you can slow dance, so why don't we have Bella and Edward show us how it's done?" Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat, while I squeezed her hand. Even now when she's a vampire, she doesn't like to dance in front of people.

I pulled her up and we walked over near where Professor Dumbledore was. I put my hand on her waist and took her other hand in mine. She placed her tiny hand on my shoulder. "Just think it's only us, and think about your lullaby." I told her in vampire speed, smiling down at her. She smiled back at me and the music started.

Bella and I moved along the soft classical music, while we stared in each other's eyes lovingly. Professor McGonagall was telling us the instructions to the dance, but we weren't even paying attention to her. She let her shield down and showed me all of the times I played her lullaby, up until the day where I was picked to do the Tournament. I smiled and bent my head down and kissed her cheek softly. I heard the girls "aww" at us, but again, we paid no attention to it.

Soon, most of the class that was brave enough to actually get up and dance was twirling their partner, or trying not to step on their feet. But, Bella and I stayed wrapped up in our own bubble. When class was done, I told Bella could go follow the others while I wanted to talk to Professor McGonagall. I asked her if I could play Bella's song near the end of the ball. She said I could and I asked her if she could set up a piano also. Again she agreed and I ran off to catch up to Bella and the others after thanking her.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day was the day of the ball- which was held on Christmas day. Some students had to tell their families they wouldn't be able to see them this year for Christmas, which caused some of the students to feel guilty and sad that they wouldn't be able to see their families this year.

But, most of the girls of the school were giddy for tonight. Most of the girls came up to me and asked if they wanted me to take them, but I told them I was already taking my wife. They all understood… except Lauren.

When she asked if she wanted me to take her to the ball, and when I told her I was taking Bella, she kept trying to convince me to take her instead. By that time, I was becoming very angry with her and was about to yell at her for getting me extremely annoyed, but Bella came to my rescue. She glared at Lauren and told her to back off. But, Lauren being the annoying and stupid girl, she rolled her eyes and walked off, after giving me a wink. I shuddered and told Bella I was going to give her something for rescuing me. She shivered in pleasure, knowing what it was. But, she didn't know she would get something before that.

And hopefully, what I had planned tonight won't get Bella mad at me.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"Alice, do we have to get ready three hours before the ball?!" I complained to her as she dragged me out of the Gryffindor tower. I said goodbye to Edward as she pulled me up from my seat next to him, and began complaining when she steered me out. She wanted to get me, Rosalie, Hermione, Ginny, Angela, Des, Rische, Melantha, Lily, Luna and herself all ready before the ball.

"Of course, Bella! Now, quit whining! We need to rally up the others, and they're all over the school." Alice scolded me and I kept quiet. We found Rosalie, Lily and Melantha on the way and they followed after us. We walked into one of the courtyards and found Des and Rische. Rische came willingly, but we had to chase down Des. After we caught her, Lily and Melantha decided to drag her with us, while she complained. Then, we found Hermione in the library, Ginny walking around and Angela hanging with some other Gryffindor girls. Then, we found Luna talking to Neville and we took her with us

Alice took us to the R.O.R, where it looked like a beauty salon. A chair, with Alice's make-up supplies near it, were off to one side, accessories off to another, the dresses in the middle of the room- changing rooms to the back- and shoes were by it.

"I already saw what dresses you were all going to wear, so I picked them out. Along with shoes. I'll be doing your hair." Alice instructed us all. She took Angela first and started on her hair. I took Hermione, while grabbing a brush and begin brushing her down. Once I was done, Alice switched Hermione for Angela. Angela hair was straight, so I decided to curl it. Alice was already making Hermione now straight hair curly and wavy.

Melantha helped Hermione and Angela do their make-up, while Alice worked on Ginny and I worked on Luna. I braided her hair, while Alice made Ginny's hair wavy. When we were done with them, they went over to make-up while I worked on Rische and Alice on Des. Des fussed while Alice worked on her, but she was able to do her hair. Rische didn't complain as I did her hair- curling it. After she was done, she called Rosalie over and I called Lily over. Alice began curling and making her hair wavy while I curled and pinned Lily's curls up. Alice did the same for Rosalie.

Then, we did Melantha's hair. We curled it and pinned it up. After she was done, Alice worked on me, and when I was done, I did the same for her.

_**Two hours and fifty minutes later…**_

Finally, we were all wearing our dresses, shoes, accessories, make-up and our hair was done.

Hermione's hair was curled in curls, but pinned up on her head. She wore a small tiara head piece with a modern pink and black dress, stopping at her knees. She also had on black high heels. Her make-up was smoky gray eye shadow, light pink lip gloss.

Ginny's hair was wavy, with a small tiara on her head as well. Her dress was similar like Hermione's dress, but it was all pink instead of pink and black. Her make-up was bright pink eye shadow with sparkles, and pink lip gloss. Her shoes were pink small heeled.

Angela's was curled and pinned up- but the curls were let out, with a tiara. Her dress was a lime green sleeveless dress that came out in ruffles from the thigh down. Her make-up was dark blue eye shadow with light pink lipstick. Her shoes were green medium high heeled.

Rische's hair was wavy as well, with a small tiara with leaves. Her dress was bright sky blue, coming out in ruffles from waist down. Her make-up was bright blue eye shadow with red lipstick. Her shoes were blue high heeled.

Des' hair was wavy- since it was short-, with a tiara on. She wore a black waterfall dress. Her make-up was black eye shadow, with light lip gloss. Her shoes were black high heeled.

Lily's hair was curled and pinned up, with a small tiara on. Her dress was a black dress with white underneath it. Her make-up was smoky grey eye shadow, with red lipstick. Her shoes were black and high heeled.

Melantha's hair was curled and up as well, with a tiara on. Her dress was a deep red, with sequins on top and a rose design around the waist. Her make-up was deep red eye shadow with matching lipstick. Her shoes were high heeled and deep red.

Rosalie's dress was a deep scarlet red, with a low cut neck line. Her hair was pinned up, with a small tiara on top. Her make-up was bright red eye shadow and deep red lipstick. Her shoes were red and high heeled.

Luna's hair was in a long braid, with a tiara on top. Her dress was a long, black dress that had no sleeves or straps. Her make-up was dark eye shadow with light lip gloss. Her shoes were black and high heeled.

Alice's hair was straight, with a tiara on top. Her dress was pink with a tie around the top and sequins from top to near the bottom. Her make-up was sparkle eye shadow with pink lipstick. Her shoes were pink and high heeled.

My hair was curled and pinned up, with a tiara on top. My dress looked ridiculous to me- black with a weird white piece down the middle. My make-up was dark blue eye shadow with sparkles and red lipstick. My shoes were a navy blue and high heeled.

"Oh, the boys will be very happy when they see us like this!" Alice squealed as we walked down the halls towards the Great Hall. When we got there, the boys were waiting outside, all wearing black suits and ties. Edward's jaw dropped when he saw me. I giggled and walked over to him. Ginny walked over to Harry and Hermione walked over to Ron. Alice walked over to Jasper, Rosalie walked over to Emmett. Seth walked over to Des and started talking to her. Lily walked over to Aiden, Melantha and Rische just walked inside the Great Hall. Luna walked over to Neville.

"You look… well, words can't describe how beautiful you look." Edward told me, gazing up and down. I smiled and pecked his cheek. He wrapped his arm around my waist. Lauren and Jessica strutted past us, both wearing hot pink dresses and matching high heels. Lauren winked at Edward, but when she turned around, Edward made gagging motions.

Every other student filed into the Great Hall, where the Ball was being held, while Harry and Ginny, Lily and Aiden, Diane and her date, Marie and her date, Oliver and his date, and Edward and I stood outside the doors. Then, we were announced to come inside.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But, I'm trying to get these chapters out quick.**

**Plus, my friend- yet again- was rushing me. So, sorry if the chapter seems a bit rushed.**

**But, I did get task three done, and the beginning of the Ball scene.**

**All of the girls dresses/hair/accessories/shoes- including Lauren's and Jessica's- are on my profile now. So, if think the descriptions of the prom outfits weren't enough, then go ahead on my profile, scroll down to the picture links for the story and scroll down a bit more until you get to the heading, "Yule Ball Dresses/Hair/Accessories/Shoes"!**

**I went in order from the person done first to last. **

**Please review and wait for the next chapter!**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~ **


	16. Yule Ball

**Yay, the ball scene!**

**Hopefully, everyone will love this scene!**

**I don't know if the whole chapter will be focused on the ball, but we'll just wait and see.**

**(Plus, I'm mad at the picture links! They're not working for me! Oh well.)**

**Not much to say, so I'll start.**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Oliver and his date entered first, the Lily and Aiden, then Edward and I, with Harry and Ginny behind us, then Diane and her date behind them, and Marie and her date in the back. We all walked out into the center of all of the students around us. The Great Hall had a large Christmas tree in the back, with the orchestra in front of it. Tables were behind the students, with a large ice sculpture as the center pieces for the tables. The floor was snowy white ice. **(Did I get the ballroom right? I'm just doing it from the memory of the movie!)**

Edward placed his hand on my waist while taking my hand in the other. I rested my hand on his shoulder. I looked around me to see the other Triwizard Tournament competitors were doing the same for their dates. I looked back at Edward, smiled up at him- which he returned- and the music started, making us begin dancing.

Edward was leading, making me move back. We continued our dancing, while more students moved onto the dance floor. I saw Seth and Des on the dance floor, Des stumbling a little. I giggled and I looked over near the back of the room to see Emrby asking Rische to dance, while a student asked Melantha to dance. Now, mostly everyone was on the dance floor. Except for Lauren. Jessica ditched her when Mike asked her to dance. Now, Lauren was in the back of the room, glaring at me and Edward. Then she got up and stood off to the side, when Tyler asked her to dance.

But, as soon as she and Tyler got on the dance floor, I was having a real hard time trying to not burst out laughing.

Lauren and Tyler were dancing, but Lauren would sometimes step on Tyler's feet, and vice versa. Edward chuckled in my ear, watching with me.

When the first song was done, we all clapped for the orchestra and some people stayed on the dance floor while others walked off to the sides. Edward and I walked off to the sides and found Harry and Ginny. "Hey guys." I greeted them. They said hello back.

Ron and Hermione joined us a few seconds later. Ron was looking at the ground while Hermione looked peeved. "What's wrong, Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked them. "I said something insulting to Hermione." Ron mumbled, not looking up. "What was it this time?" Ginny asked him, rolling her eyes. "I said 'Studying for Umbridge's class is pointless.' And Hermione said, 'No, what if she comes back?' and basically, our fight went on from there." Ron muttered.

We laughed at the silliness of the fight and told Ron to apologize to her- which he did.

"Aw, the cute dorks are making up. How sweet." I hear a sickly sweet voice said. I glared behind Hermione and Ron, facing the incompetent Lauren. Ron and Hermione stepped on either of our sides, while we all glared at her.

"What do you want, Lauren?" I growled at her. "Me? Oh, I was just dancing with Tyler-" Lauren paused to mutter under her breath, saying "with him stepping all over my feet." And then she smiled again. "But I got bored with him. Do you mind if I dance with Edward, Bella?" she asked me.

I snarled at her. "That isn't such a good idea, Lauren. Unless you want to be torn to shreds by Bella…" Ron trailed off. Lauren glared at him for a second, before turning her attention on Edward and me again. Edward told her that I would mind, and Lauren huffed, then walked away.

"Calm down, love." Edward told me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling close to his chest. I sighed dreamily and rested my head on his shoulder. "How could you put up with her when you were human, Bella?" Harry asked me. I laughed, along with the others.

We dance on and off, either on the dance floor, or sitting off on the sides. Lauren finally stormed out of the Great Hall, out of frustration from not dancing with Edward to having most of the Slytherin boys pestering her to dance with them. Jessica didn't follow her, though. She stayed with Mike. Then, weirdly, Lauren came back.

The ball was almost over, with everyone still in the Great Hall. But, while we were dancing, Professor McGonagall walked over to a microphone and told everyone to be quiet. I stared up at Edward, but he was smiling and staring ahead.

"Thank you, students. Now, I know that this dance has become very boring, and please, don't be rude for the next song we have planned. Earlier on this week, a student of mine wanted like to play a song on this piano," Professor McGonagall gestured towards a black, grand piano. "For one of their loved ones. He has told me about this melody, asking if he could play it tonight. So, I granted him permission to do so. Please, give your kind and courteous attention to Edward Cullen." Professor McGonagall then gestured towards Edward.

All of the girl population squealed for him, while the guys whooped and cheered him on. Edward smiled down at me, then led us to the front of the Great Hall. He passed Professor McGonagall, asking her something. She nodded quickly and turned to the orchestra. She told the short something, then pulled out her wand, said a spell, then disappeared off to the side. Edward sat down on the piano bench, but before I could sit down, I heard a high pitched voice cry out, "Mommy!" I turned and saw Nessie scurrying up to us, wearing a cute dress that was green. Her hair was in curls and down.

I smiled and helped her up on the piano bench, then I sat between Edward and Nessie.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to Professor McGonagall after class?" I asked Edward in vampire speed. Edward bent down, pecked my forehead, then leaned away and nodded, smiling. He turned around and nodded to the orchestra. They began playing.

**(Okay, now I think it would help a little to actually play the lullaby from the movie while reading this. Since the song has orchestra stuff in it, I added the orchestra part in here.)**

They began slowly, rising and going up, then Edward began playing my lullaby, and I smiled. I placed Nessie on my lap, then scooted over towards Edward. I wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder. The song continued throughout the room, filling the silence.

Edward's fingers played smoothly over the keys, playing the sweet melody. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the melody, but I opened them again to see the reactions of the students surrounding us.

Everyone in the room had stood up and kept quiet, staring at Edward, Nessie and I. Some of the girls began to cry from the beauty of the song. Most of the men pulled their dates into their sides. Harry pulled Ginny close to him and Ron did the same with Hermione. They smiled hugely at us, Ginny and Hermione smiling as tears fell.

Lauren looked actually serene and calm for once, instead of glaring at me and staring lustfully at Edward. Jessica looked up at Mike, while he looked down at her. They smiled at each other, sharing a private conversation. Angela smiled; tears falling down as well, while Ben held her. The teachers looked happily at us, some that looked ready to cry.

Everyone looked peaceful for once from all of the stress of school, life, the Tournament… just from everything. I looked down at my daughter and saw she had her eyes closed, smiling dreamily to the music. I smiled and kissed her head, as I began to choke from my happy tears, as I called them.

The song finally drew to a close, and as Edward lifted his hands from the piano, everyone clapped and cheered for him. We stood up, and Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. He kissed me, before pulling away, remembering I was carrying our daughter. I put Nessie down and she scampered off towards Harry and Ginny. "I can just imagine them together." Edward told me quietly, smiling in the direction of Harry and Ginny.

I nodded in agreement and leaned into Edward's side. Nessie then ran back over to me and Edward, and when we were ready to leave the room, Edward turned towards us, kissed me quickly, then Nessie head, telling us he had to go practice something. He left us, telling us goodbye and goodnight. I smiled and I carried Nessie back to the dorms, as she was about to fall asleep in my arms. Once we reached the dorms, I helped her get ready, then tucked her in and kissed her goodnight, leaving the room.

I changed into a more comfortable outfit, then while being quick and quiet, I slipped out of the Gryffindor common room and towards the music room Edward showed me. As I ran, I saw Harry and Ginny telling each other goodnight as Harry walked off in the same direction Edward headed. Ginny walked in front of Ron and Hermione, but behind Neville and Luna.

No one saw me as I ran, along with when I slipped into the music room. I spotted the piano and walked over to it. I remembered when Edward taught me how to play the piano after I was changed. I wanted to learn to actually how to play my lullaby, and other things. Since I learned how to play, Nessie enjoyed watching me, simply loving that both of her parents know how to play the piano.

I sat down and began playing a song that I used to listen- when I was human- when Edward left me or whenever he left me.

**(**_**When You're Gone**_** by Avril Lavigne.)**

I began playing it, then I started to sing to it. I remembered it by heart, so that I wouldn't have to look for the lyrics.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_They lie on the floor _

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other _

_Out here forever _

_I know we were _

_Yeah, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

I smiled as I finished the song. I began choking on the happy tears I would never be able to shed ever again, sighing shakily. "A bit upset, Bella?" I jumped a little as I looked up to see Angela standing there, with Jessica by her. They were still wearing their dresses, smiling sadly at me.

"Oh! No, no, nothing upset me. I was just playing a song." I told them, fingering the piano. Angela and Jessica walked over to me. Angela sat down next to me, while Jessica stood by the computer. "You know, you used to listen to the song whenever Edward left- especially when he left you." Jessica told me, looking off into the distance as she remembered. I nodded.

"Oh, you were just so broken when he left you." Angela told me, hugging me. I returned the hug back, while we giggled. Soon, after we were finished talking, e left and Jessica separated from Angela and I. When we got to the Gryffindor tower, Angela went inside her dorm while I sat on the couch, waiting for Edward. He arrived a half an hour later.

"Hello, love." Edward greeted me quietly. He sat down beside me and kissed me. I sat on his lap and played with his short but messy hair. He kissed my neck, just laying his head on the crook of my neck. "So, do you know what the fourth task is?" I asked him. Edward shrugged and smiled. "I know what it is. But, you'll have to wait and see what it is."

Great. Usually when he ever says that, either it's dangerous, or involves me.

* * *

**Very short chapter, I know.**

**But, at least I got the chapter done. **

**Not much to say, so bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	17. Task Four: Quidditch Match II

***Trumpet music* Taa-Daa! A new chapter has arrived. *laughs***

**I'm a bit happy and hyper now. Man, dang school pep rallies… *shudder***

**Okay, the school pep rally at my school was very lame. But, it did get my friend and me hyper when we were walking home from school. (Damn sixth graders… not that I'm pointing any fingers, though.) **

**You see, we had this "Spirit Week" at my school. We got to wear crazy socks on Monday, dress up with someone- like a twin- on Tuesday, have our hair crazed up on Wednesday, and wear our grade color shirts Thursday. (Eighth graders- black; Seventh graders (me!)- green or teal; Sixth graders- yellow.)**

**And, on the last day of Spirit Week, we had to go to this pep rally at the end of the day. Man, I think I'm even more deaf than what I am partially now! (Since everyone was screaming non-stop!)**

**Ugh, and now I have a huge head ache. **

**I cannot wait for the weekend!**

**Where I'll finally be able to relax for a while, type up chapters, read…**

**Then I'll have to deal with school all over again!**

**But, enough of my rambling…**

**Onto the long awaited fourth task!**

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Harry's POV**_

"May I have your attention please?" I leaned away from the closed door that led to the Great Hall and looked back at the others. Edward was leaning against the stone wall, staring off into space. Lily was standing next to him, her eyes closed. Oliver stood farther back, staring at the ground. Diane and Marie were glaring at each other, no longer bickering over girl things.

We were all waiting for Professor Dumbledore to call us into the Great Hall, where he would make the announcement of the fourth task for the Triwizard Tournament. The students didn't have a clue of what it was, but the six of us knew. I think Edward and Lily were trying to pick someone good for our team; Edward looked up at me and nodded, answering my thought.

"Now, let's bring out the champions." We stepped out of the stone room once Professor Dumbledore had called us. We stood in front of the entire school, staring out at the students.

"Now that the Yule Ball has passed, we may resume the Triwizard Tournament, onto task four. Now, this task had the six wizards being split into two teams. Edward, Harry and Lily are one team while Oliver, Diane and Marie are another. Each of these three wizards will choose four more people to join in this task." Professor Dumbledore then gestured to the students before us, as if saying, "Go ahead."

Edward walked towards our table and tapped Bella's shoulder. She stood up and walked back with Edward. He stood off to the side with her, holding her hand. Oliver walked over to his school and chose a rather bulky man that almost looked like him, except for the man/boy had bright green eyes. He walked back towards Marie and Diane.

Lily then walked off towards our table again and chose Aiden to join us. After they walked back to us, Marie walked off towards her school table and picked her friend- a girl with honey blonde hair and blue eyes. She walked back and I walked off towards my table again. But, before I could even walk away, Bella pulled me back by grabbing my sweater sleeve.

"What?" I whispered to her. "We need to pick two more people, so we better get someone good." Lily whispered to our group- which was in a small circle. "Hmm, why not Jasper and George?" Bella suggested, not just wanting all of her family to join us. Edward agreed, along with the rest of us. Edward told me we could choose people from different houses, so I walked off towards the Ravenclaw table and chose Jasper. Then, we walked over to the Gryffindor table and picked George. Then we walked back to the front of the room.

Diane walked off to the Slytherin table and picked Malfoy and another boy who had brown hair, beady grey eyes and freckles all over his face. They walked back to the front of the room and we waited for Professor Dumbledore to speak.

"Has all of the champions chose their choices?" we all nodded to Professor Dumbledore's question. "Well, now let's begin the fourth task. Teachers, please follow me. Students, follow the crowd please." Professor Dumbledore and other professors began ushering everyone out of the room. Professor McGonagall stayed behind.

"Um, what is the fourth task anyway?" Bella asked as we went a different direction from the crowd of students and teachers. "The fourth task is that we get to play Quidditch." Lily told her. Edward began to complain to her, wanting it to be a surprise for Bella, but Bella was excited that she and the rest of us would be able to play now.

Soon, Lily, Bella, Edward, George, Jasper, Aiden and I were inside one of the changing rooms that led to the Quidditch field. We all dressed in our Gryffindor Quidditch team robes. Bella was going to be the seeker, Edward, Jasper and George would be three chasers, Aiden and Lily would be the beaters, and I would be the keeper. We came up with a strategy for this match and soon, we marched onto the field.

**(Okay, now here's the fourth task/Quidditch match part. I really hope I got those positions right. If not, or if anything in the match is wrong, please tell me when you review! Now, we begin…)**

"_Welcome all of the students and professors! Today is where the six champions- along with their choices of four other players- play a match of Quidditch. Edward, Harry, Lily, George, Aiden, Bella and Jasper are one team, and Diane, Malfoy, Joseph, _**(The other boy Diane picked)** _Oliver, Marie, Giselle _**(The girl Marie picked)** _and Fredrick _**(The boy Oliver picked)**_ are another team. The same rules to the regular game apply to this task. Whichever team wins, will get a head start on the next task. Now, let's play some Quidditch!"_ I heard a student announce to the crowd, who were cheering non-stop. I looked around and spotted Nessie was cheering, jumping up and down for her parents. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Hagrid stood by her, also cheering for us.

Edward- who we voted for the captain- walked off towards the center of the field and shook Oliver's hand, emotionless. Then, the Quaffle and Bludger were released. Edward kicked off the ground, before joining the rest of us- who were already in the air. **(Sorry if I get some of the Quidditch things wrong.) **I flew in the air in front of the goalposts while Edward, Jasper and George went after the Quaffle and Lily and Aiden batted the Bludger away. Bella was flying around the field, waiting for the Snitch.

"_There goes George Weasley following after the Quaffle, with Edward and Jasper Cullen right behind him- Oh, Fredrick just slammed into George. Edward Cullen takes the lead, with Jasper behind him- now here comes George, bringing up the line. The Quaffle's coming towards Edward- and he hits it- yes, fifteen points to Edward's team!" _the crowd cheered as the Quaffle made it through the other team's goalpost. I cheered and I heard Bella cheering as she flew above me.

The game continued on, as both of the teams were now neck and neck; the other team was only ten points or so behind. The Golden Snitch hasn't even come out yet, and Bella was getting bored. But, before she could fully accept boredom, the student that was announcing shouted, "_The snitch is out!"_

Bella scanned the field quickly, then it flew past her, making her fly after it. Malfoy, from the other team, flew after it as well. Bella and Malfoy raced around the field, while Lily and Aided kept the Bludger away from Bella. Edward, who was flying next to me, was watching her fly.

Suddenly, as Bella flew in front of the Snitch, it suddenly disappeared as Bella suddenly stopped flying. She clutched at her stomach, using both of her hands. She was only holding onto the broom by her legs, but then, the broom gave a violent jerk and she fell off it, only holding it by one hand, while the other was holding her stomach.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout. He flew forward, and just as Bella suddenly lost her grip on the broom, Edward was there and caught her. She sat in front of Edward still clutching her stomach. The rest of us flew towards her, while everyone wait for her.

"Bella, are you okay?!" Lily asked her frantically. Bella began coughing, with Edward patting her back. Then, she bent her head down, her hair blocking as she cough something into her hands. Even Edward didn't see what it was. "Oh my…" Bella trailed off, shocked.

"What?!" George asked her. Bella lifted her head, her hair moving back. There, nestled in her dark gloved hands with the Golden Snitch. "We got the Golden Snitch!" We all cheered. Edward hugged Bella and she hugged him back. When they pulled away, she raised her hand, as the Golden Snitch fluttered its wings. The entire Hogwarts School cheered for us, louder than the ladies of Beauxbatons Academy and much louder than the boys of the Durmstrang Institute. Only the Slytherins booed and hissed as they saw who won.

"_And Edward's team has won the fourth task!"_ was all the announcer was shouting as everyone cheered.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Alice… are you there?" I looked up from my game of wizard chess with Ron to see that Bella and Rosalie were waving their hands in front of Alice's blank face. That meant she was having a vision.

Our group was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were standing against the walls, watching for anyone that might be coming in. Hermione and Ginny were talking in one corner, with Luna and Neville by them. Jake and Nessie were sitting on the couch, talking. George and Fred were off to the side, coming up with future pranks to pull on unsuspecting professors. Only then did the room go silent as they heard Bella and Rosalie trying to wake Alice up from her vision.

"What do you see, Alice?" Jasper asked her, moving from his spot standing by the wall to the back of the couch where Alice was sitting. He stood protectively over her, glancing around the room. Alice sat on the couch, staring blankly ahead, before coming out of her vision. "Relax everybody. I didn't see anything bad. Only that our friends will be coming after the fifth task is done." Alice informed us.

We all sighed and went back to our regular activities. Soon, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Luna left to go back to their chambers. The rest of us went back to our beds, but before we could, an ear splitting scream echoed throughout the school.

We all rushed out of the Gryffindor tower and followed after Bella and Edward, who were trying to find the source of the scream. Their family and Luna joined us as we ran down the halls.

Finally, we saw a pale figure- who looked like a woman- was bent over a student. The woman had short spiky light brown hair and was wearing a dark t-shirt with dark jeans. She looked up at our group, with newly bright red eyes. "Cullens… and friends." She greeted us as we stopped in front of her. The Cullens all snarled at her. Before we could do anything, the vampire ran off, jumping out of an already broken window. Emmett, Jasper and Edward growled after she left, before they all went over to the figure that was now limp and dead on the ground. The small girl had to be a first year, with black hair, freckles and dead blue eyes with brown flecks in them. She was wearing a Hufflepuff crest on her robes. "That's Maybelle Buetrice. Her older brother goes here." Emmett told Edward as he examined the small girl.

Edward nodded and said one of us should tell him about his sister. Professors began hurrying down the halls towards the group. Carlisle looked sadly at the dead girl, while Esme dry sobbed. Bella began to dry sob as well, causing Edward to move over to her and hold her close to his chest. He buries his face in her hair and the other Cullen boys follow suit with their mates.

The professors take the body away while Esme and Carlisle stay back. "You kids need to stay inside your chambers from now on, after dinner. You are to only be escorted by one of my children to anywhere you go, understood?" we all nodded to Carlisle's instructions, knowing that he didn't want any of us to be attacked.

We walked back to our towers and soon, we fell asleep.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I sighed sadly as Maybelle's brother- Ian- walked out of the courtyard, looking angry and sad at the same time. Edward picked me up and placed me in his lap, where he was sitting cross legged. I laid my head on his chest. The others were around us, talking silently. "So, what should we do today?" Emmett asked out of nowhere. The others shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to hunt. See you guys later." I said to the group. I got up off of Edward's lap, pulling him up with me, and we ran out of the courtyard. We ran down the corridors and out of the castle. Soon, we entered the forbidden forest.

After we finished hunting, Edward and I lied down. I lied on his chest, on my stomach, while he placed his arms around me. I laid my head on the crook of his neck and sighed. "What's wrong, love?" he asked me, after hearing the sigh.

"Oh, nothing…" I lied, fiddling with Edward's under shirt from his sweater. "Bella, you're lying to me." Edward complained. He removed one of his arms away from my stomach and cupped my face in one of his hands. He made me turn towards him. "Can you please tell me?" Edward pleaded, his eyes smoldering into mine. Damn, even as a vampire, he stills know how to dazzle me…

"Okay, fine. I'm just sort of 'eh' on Tanya coming over to Hogwarts. I mean, she probably still wants you, so that pisses me off. She thinks so prettier with her looks and all, and that basically wants to make-" Edward cut me off by kissing me all of a sudden. He flipped us over, and rested his hand on my leg.

Too soon, he pulled away. "I'm not done with you yet, mister." I whined, wrapping my arms around his neck. I brought him back down, but he stopped and rested his head on my chest. Edward sighed this time.

"You still don't see yourself clearly…" Edward muttered, his nose skimming my throat. "Well, I mean it is obvious. She has blonde hair, perfect figure, she's older than me…" I trailed off, because Edward was shaking his head while I tacked down the list.

"Bella, must I prove that you are beautiful?" Edward asked me, smiling. Before I could answer, Edward was already trailing his hand over my leg. "I'll tell you why you are beautiful." Edward murmured. His hand was making its way up my thigh.

I closed my eyes and he kissed my neck. "You're beautiful because you're smart-" his hand was on my waist now. "You're funny-" now on my hip. "You speak your mind-" on my stomach. "You care about other people before yourself-" now on my ribs. "You're protective of your family and friends-" now on my chest. "And, you are beautiful especially because of our daughter. If it wasn't for your human eye color, well, she would have been still adorable, but less adorable without your eyes." And now his hand was weaving through my hair, before he locked it there.

By this time, I was aching for him. But, all too soon, I heard a twig snap. We bolted upright and looked around. Again, I heard another twig snap and then we were on our feet. Then, I heard feet running away. I moved cautiously towards the bush that I heard the first twig snap, but Edward stopped me. "Edward…" I whined. "What?" he turned back to me, looking almost annoyed. "You are _not _going near that bush unless I come with you!" I hissed at him, already walking towards the bush.

He caught up to me and we removed the leaves from the bush. I gasped as I saw an egg that was vivid red with flecks of gold. "Why is this here?" I asked Edward. He shrugged and then bent down to pick it up. He carried it with both hands. I grabbed our robes and together, we walked out of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was outside his hut when we came out of the woods.

"Hagrid!" I called out. He looked up and waved to us, before spotting the egg. He jumped and ran away from us, but I begged him to come back.

"How did yeh two get 'hat?" he asked us. "Well, we were just… sitting and talking, then we heard twigs snap. We went behind a bush where we heard the first twig snap and this was just sitting there. But, I think someone placed it there. I couldn't read their mind though." Edward explained, shifting a bit. I nodded in agreement.

I took the egg from Edward and handed it to Hagrid, telling him to keep an eye on it for a bit, while Edward and I ran back to the castle to tell the others. We found them walking in a large group. "What's up, guys?" Harry asks us. We tell them to follow us back to Hagrid's; we ran back to find him sitting in a chair while the egg was by the fire. "Is that…?" Ron trails off, staring at the egg.

"Yep, Ron. This is a dragon egg." Edward tells him, kneeling down towards the egg. I explained it to the others how we got the egg. "So, someone in the woods just happened to have a dragon egg and they left it there, where you two found it?" Hermione asked. I nodded.

"Well, let's hope it won't be like Hagrid's first dragon." Ron muttered to Harry. Harry laughed and nodded.

* * *

**Probably another short chapter to everyone. **

**Sorry if the scene in the woods with Bella and Edward was weird to anyone. **

************************************************************************************************************************

**HELP!!**

**I need help on the fifth task!!**

**Agh, I need ideas on the fifth task. I had help for the third task, while I thought up on the fourth one. I need another idea, or anyone can vote for these ideas that I have:**

_**Have the wizards face their worst fears?**_

**Or…**

_**Have the wizards face their enemy?**_

**You cane either give me more ideas, or vote for any of the ideas above. I would enjoy writing the wizards facing their worst fears, personally in my opinion. If people would like me to type up that, then it would be nice for someone to tell me Harry's worst fear, then I wouldn't have to mess it up. If he doesn't have one, then I'll make up my own.**

**I place up a poll later- or maybe soon- to ask for peoples opinions on the fifth task.**

**Please review and wait for the next chapter!  
**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	18. Task Five: Facing Fears

**Here's a new chapter for the story that has the most chapters I have ever done!**

**Some of you reviewers have told me to do the "Wizards face their worst fears" for the fifth task. So, I'll do that. The poll has been deleted so I know what I want to do for the fifth task. This time though, I'll show the entire wizards' POV's so then you'll know what their fears are.**

**Thanks ****DefyingGravityElphaba**** for giving me Harry's fear. Sorry if I didn't give Harry the seeker job in the Quidditch match, though. I just thought that Bella could do it. **

**And, with that, we may now begin.**

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Harry's POV**_

Edward, Lily, Oliver, Diane, Marie and I all walked onto the field where Professor Dumbledore would announce the fifth task. Everyone in the stands cheered as we entered. Edward asked me if I have seen where Bella and Nessie were, but frankly, I haven't seen them all morning.

When we stopped by Professor Dumbledore, the crowd went silent. "_Now it is time for the fifth task. Our wizards have all come very far. So far, Mister Cullen has taken first place so far, with Mister Potter and Miss Moonpetal in a tie for second. Mister Masstidoff has taken third place, with Miss Deufloura coming close to him, but taking the fourth place mark. Unfortunately, Miss Malgrey is in last place at this time. _

"_Onto more important matters. This task for our champion is where they'll face worse fears. We have placed port keys behind the champions," _Professor Dumbledore paused and gestured behind us. We looked and saw that there were indeed, six port keys that looked like glowing trophies. _"So that the port keys will take them to their own fears. There, they must defeat their fears by using spells and charms the help them finish the task. Once they are finished, they'll be transferred back here. Whichever wizard or witch gets back here first will once again a head start on the sixth and final task." _Professor Dumbledore ended his speech and turned towards Edward, Lily and I. "Since your team won in the last task, you three get a head start on facing your fears."

We nodded and walked over to our port keys that Professor Dumbledore directed us to. I looked between Edward and Lily, and then, we grabbed our port keys at the same time and soon, the crowd, the other champions, Edward and Lily- everyone disappeared from me.

I looked around and saw that I was alone, in a dark tunnel. My only light was my lit wand that was in front of me. I turned every direction I could find, but there was no where to go. Suddenly, it got unbelievably cold in the tunnel. I exhaled from the breath I was holding, and it came out in front of me.

Then, a Dementor materialized in front of me, floating. I glared at it, but when I tried to shout the Expecto Patronum charm, the Dementor ghosted forward. I turned on my heels and sprinted down the tunnel, as my feet slapped loudly against the wet concrete below my feet.

I didn't dare turn around to see whether how close or how far the Dementor was. All I did was stare straight ahead and never stopped running. I finally came to a corner where I can go in a different direction. I turned down that way and kept on running.

I stumbled, but I caught myself before I could fall forward. I bumped into the concrete walls that were around me, pushing my legs forward. I did the mistake of looking back and saw that the Dementor was still ghosting after me, getting closer and closer as I ran.

I turned in many directions, running and never stopping. I ran in the maze, with the Dementor still after me. Unfortunately, to my dismay, I came to a dead end.

I slammed into the wall, thinking that there would be a door on the wall, but except, there wasn't any doors or exits in front of me. I yelled in rage and pounded on the wall once, and turned around, facing the Dementor who was floating in front of me. I held up my wand as it got closer to me and thought of all the good and happy times I have shared with them.

With those thoughts fueling me, I shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!" _at the top of my lungs. The white shield blasted forward and it attacked the Dementor, causing it to disappear. I smiled and soon, the scene changed back to the field, where the cheering crowds were waiting.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Lily's POV**_

I fell to the ground as I fell through the air. I jumped to my feet and took in my surroundings. I was in a forest that smelled rather like the old Forks. I turned around again and again, trying to find something that looked familiar. I walked out of the meadow that I was in, and ventured into the forest.

I heard no sounds at all as I walked. I heard no passing animals, no breeze, no water trickling from any nearby streams. I could only here the crunching noises my feet made as I walked through the forest.

Finally, I came to a clearing which made me gasp in horror as I saw what was before me.

Aiden was on the ground, withering in pain as Jane smiled evilly at him. Aiden looked up from the ground and making choking noises, while he pulled out a shaking/trembling hand towards me. "Aiden!" I cried out. I sprinted forward and shielded Aiden from Jane. When I looked back up, I gasped again.

Not only was there one Jane, but there was six of them, all not smiling anymore. I pulled out my wand and screamed "_Reducto!" _at all of them. Each one exploded as fake after fake disappeared. Only the one and remaining Jane stood before me.

"Well, hello Lily. Nice to see you and Aiden again." Jane said in a sickly sweet voice. I snarled at her. "Now, let's see that talent at hand, shall we?" Jane then ran off, leaving me alone with a still withering Aiden. I sighed and closed my eyes, placing both of my index and middle fingers on both of my temples.

I saw Jane running around trees and saw she was coming back, from behind me. I whirled around in direction she was coming and raised my hand, just in time she came in contact with the powerful shield. The shield rippled into the view and shimmered blue, as Jane bounced back and out of view.

I smiled and bent down to help Aiden up.

_**************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Edward's POV**_

I fell to the ground, landing on my feet. All around was darkness, except for the light coming from my lit wand. The small bubble of light around me was all I could see. I turned in every direction, trying to find another light, but nothing was there.

I grunted in frustration and walked forward, hearing my footsteps echoed on the ground. Suddenly, I heard Bella speak. "Edward?" I gasped and turned in every direction, trying to find her. When I looked back in front of me, I saw Bella under a light, holding Nessie on her hip. She was smiling, with Nessie giggling beside her.

I smiled and ran forward, until I was standing directly in front of her. "Daddy!" Nessie squealed. I hugged both of them, kissing both of their heads. They both giggled and kissed my each of my cheeks.

Suddenly, I was ripped away from them. A stabbing pain erupted in my back as I cried out. My back arched and I stumbled back. "Edward!" "Daddy!" both of my girls cried out as I withered in pain. I looked back at them and I yelled in rage. Both of them were being swallowed up by darkness. Nessie was crying and screaming, tears rolling down her pale cheeks, while Bella held onto her for dear life, screaming as well. Ignoring the pain from my back, I bolted up and flashed to their sides, taking them in my arms.

Bella threw her arms around my neck, crushing Nessie between us. I pulled one of my arms away from them and pulled out my wand, shouting "_Reducto!" _at the top of my lungs. The darkness around us burst and suddenly, we were surrounded by blinding light.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Marie's POV**_

**(and now I'll make up the rest of the fears)**

I looked around me, gasping from each tree branch that scratched me. I winced when I felt the branch cut into my skin as well. I stumbled my way blindly through the dark forest, tripping over tree roots.

Suddenly, I heard something snap behind me and I gasped, whirling around. Nothing was there, and I turned around again. Suddenly, a giant spider was hanging from a tree. I screamed and ducked under it, sprinting away from it.

I stumbled over many tree roots as I ran, gasping and screaming as more and more spiders appeared. And every time a new appeared, I screamed and ran away.

Finally, I fell into a clearing, where thousands of little spiders were everywhere. I screamed as loud as I could and pulled out and screamed out a spell that I couldn't remember what it was.

That only caused more spiders to appear before me. I screamed again and again, shouting out spells that made some spiders disappeared, while some of them kept coming forward.

Suddenly, the spiders shot out their thread at me, tying my feet and legs together. I went down to the ground with a thud and screamed as all of the spiders crawled over me. Next thing that I knew, as the spiders completely covered me, a blinding light appeared.

**(I'll skip the other POVs because I couldn't come up with any other fears for them.)**

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

The crowd waited silently as they watched Harry, Edward and Lily grabbed their port keys and disappear before their eyes. Then, after a few minutes of waiting, Oliver, Diane and Marie went to their port keys and disappear as well. Now it was only the other students and the professors.

"I wonder what their fears are…" Ron wondered out loud. He was sitting by Hermione and his siblings and other friends as they waited for someone to return. "Why do you ask, Ron?" Hermione asked him. Ron only shrugged.

"Well, we all know Harry's fear is fear itself. So, he would probably be facing a Dementor right now." Ginny told us. The group nodded. "But what about the others?" Neville asked. "Oh, that's easy." Emmett boomed from behind them. Jasper and Alice nodded as Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Really? Do you four know what Edward's and Lily's fear is?" Luna asked them.

They all nodded. "Lily's fear is finding Aiden dying on the ground, with Jane killing him, while not being able to help him." Alice told the group; they nodded. "Edward's fear is obvious of course. His fear is that if Bella and Nessie are in danger, and he can't do anything about it." Jasper told them. Again they all nodded.

"And from what Edward has told us about her, Marie is afraid of spiders." Rosalie added. "Kind of like you, Ron." Fred and George snickered at their younger brother. Ron glared at them as they laughed.

Suddenly, everyone heard a muted thud and an, "ow…" that followed after it. Everyone looked towards the field and saw Harry getting up from the ground. Almost simultaneously, another thud was heard. Next to Harry on the ground, was Edward, holding Bella and Nessie close to him. He stood up with them and buried his face in their hair.

The crowd cheered as they both came at the same time sort of. They all smiled. During the cheering, Oliver appeared, with dust all over him. Then, Diane appeared, soaking wet from head to toe. She shivered and a teacher handed her a towel. Finally, Marie appeared, shaking to the bone.

"Spiders… Spiders… Everywhere…" was all she was muttering as her Headmistress led her away. "_ATTENTION!" _Professor Dumbledore shouted into his wand as it was amplified.

"_Thank you. Now, Mister Potter and Mister Cullen has come in at the same time. So, in the final task, they will both get a head start. Miss Moonpetal has come in third yet again, and Mister Masstidoff in fourth. Now Miss Malgrey will be in fifth and Miss Deufloura in last place. Only the first three have conquered their tasks, but Mister Masstidoff and Misses Malgrey and Deufloura have failed to conquer their fears. _

"_The sixth and final task will be held soon sometime as we let our champions rest from their hard day." _Professor Dumbledore announced. Before anyone could leave, all of the Cullens told them to stop. Each of them turned to the far side of the field.

Suddenly, five pale figures hopped over the hedges. There were three females and two males as the walked forward. "Hello, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Garret." Carlisle greeted them.

The girl was strawberry curls stepped forward, her golden eyes twinkling. She wore a lavender blouse and dark jeans with black boots. "Hello Carlisle." Tanya greeted him. The next girl, who had dark hair and golden eyes as well, stepped forward. The man with red hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark orange eyes stepped with her. Both of them were wearing t-shirts and jeans. "Ah, Garret. It seems you are transforming well." Carlisle amended the vampire. Garret smiled.

The last two stepped forward, both with dark hair and golden eyes. The woman wore a red blouse and dark jeans with no shoes while the man wore a dark t-shirt and dark jeans with no shoes as well.

"Any new discoveries on abilities, Eleazar?" Carlisle asked the man. Eleazar shook his head while Carmen laughed.

Carlisle introduced the vampires to the students and professors. But, after the introductions were done, Edward pulled Bella and Nessie away, just as Tanya called out, "Edward, Bella, Nessie!" Edward paused, cursing quickly under his breath, before turning to the blonde vampire. "Hello, Tanya." Edward greeted through his teeth. Bella sensed he was uncomfortable and rubbed her hand up and down on his arm. Tanya smiled, although glancing at Bella and her smiled slipped.

"So, how are things?" Tanya asked Edward directly. "Good thank you. Bella, it's time for Nessie to sleep. Let's go back to the school and tuck her in." Edward said briskly. With that, Edward and Bella turned on their heels and disappeared from the group.

Once at the school, Bella and Edward helped Nessie in bed and kissed her goodnight. As they shut the door from her dorm, Edward pulled Bella to him and kissed her passionately. Bella threw her hands on his hair, locking them in place.

Once they pulled away from each other, Bella asked, "So Tanya stills stubborn and she still wants you?" Bella asked him with a giggle. Edward nodded. "But, she won't tear us apart." Edward said. With that, he kissed Bella again.

* * *

**I'm sooooooo sorry if this chapter is soo rushed and short.**

**I just really, really want to get to the final task really quick!**

**Not much to say, so bye!  
**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	19. Task Six: Maze: Part One

**Hello, my dear readers.**

**Finally, the sixth and final task is here! I'll be using the maze for this one instead of coming up with my own.**

**When I do end the chapter, I'll need to ask you readers a very important question!**

**But I want tell now.**

**Read till the end and you'll see.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Harry's POV**_

**(yeah I know I have been using his POV for a lot of chapters lately.)**

The band began playing music as we entered onto the field, along with the crowd cheering for us. I saw Ron and Hermione cheer for me, with Ron's brothers beside them. I smiled and waved at them. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward wink at Bella.

Tonight was the final night of the Triwizard Tournament. The last task was the same as last year's task- the maze. The Triwizard cup would be hidden in the maze somewhere, with creatures lurking in the hedges along the way. Since Edward and I tied in the last task, we would be heading into the maze at the same time, before the other wizards. If it is like last year, well I hope it won't be like last year…

Otherwise, Bella will kill me.

------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Last night_

_All of us were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, after meeting the Denali clan. Bella and Edward never strayed distance away from each other, sitting extremely close together. Emmett and Jasper stood guard by the portrait hole so no one would enter. Neville, Luna and Ginny were sitting on one couch, while George, Fred and Ron sat on another. Hermione and I were sitting in armchairs, while Rosalie and Alice stood by the passageway to the stairs, leading to the bedrooms._

"_Well, the last task is tomorrow." Fred said all of a sudden, breaking the silence in the room. "What is the last task anyway?" Emmett asked. "Well, from all I know is that the last task is the one from last year" I answered._

"_And what was last year's task?" Rosalie asked. "Last year's task was when we had to go into the maze. And, well, since you all saw Cedric's ghost, that means it can kill someone." I explained._

"_What?!" Bella shrieked from her spot on Edward's lap. Most of the Cullens groaned at her outburst. "Great, Harry. Now you're going to get her started…" Emmett trailed off, putting his face in his hands. _

"_I will NOT have my husband go in a maze where it can kill. I will not allow it at all. Think what Nessie might feel if her father won't return from the maze. Think of how I'll feel if you don't return. I won't continue to live, then Nessie will be in misery without her parents. The family will never be happy with us gone, then they'll separate, making the family even more torn apart. Just think what will-" Edward cut off Bella's rambling by pinching her lips shut with his index finger and thumb. _

"_Bella, love, I won't let myself get killed." Edward stated. He kissed her cheek and let go of her lips. "As long as Harry makes sure your safe, and you do the same thing for him, then I won't have to worry as much." Bella said._

_End of Flashback_

-----------------------------------------------

And so, I made a promise to Bella that I wouldn't let anything happen to Edward. Edward promised as well that he would make sure that both of us would leave the maze, unharmed and with the Triwizard cup.

"_ATTENTION!" _I winced from Professor Dumbledore's voice once it was amplified. The other students winced and silence filled the air.

"_Thank you. It's time for the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. I know some of you students are a little upset that the maze is back. But, rest assured, nothing in the maze will severely harm the champions. If any wizard is caught by one of the creatures, then it will only bring them back here and they are out of the competition for the Wizard cup. Whoever reaches the cup first will be the winner of the competition. Now, since Mister Cullen and Mister Potter-" _he paused to wait for the cheers to die down. "_both tied in the last task, both will get a head start into the maze. Spells may be used in the maze, as long as they are not used on other competitors. Are the champions ready?" _Professor Dumbledore ended his speech by turning to us.

We nodded and the band music began again. The hedges opened and Edward and I stepped forward. They gave us the signal to start and we went into the two different entrances. I saw the last of Edward, then the hedges closed the gap that separated from the crowd and us.

I stared ahead, fog in front of me. I took cautious steps down the pathway.

---

**(Now it's time for a third person view!)**

_**Third Person POV**_

Harry looked around nervously at both pathways to take. He didn't know which way he could go, so he went down the pathway on his right. He ran down the pathway, hearing the soft thuds of his feet hitting the dirt ground. He panted as he ran.

He came at a cross way, giving him for different options in directions to the Triwizard cup. He decided to go left, and as he ran again, the hedges closed the way he came from, not allowing him to backpedal his way.

Harry panicked and pulled out his wand, said a quick spell, and red light shot out.

Harry hid his wand again and went in a different direction, setting off to find the cup.

************************************************************************************************************

Oliver ducked as the creature that hid in the hedges tried to hit him.

He dodged punches and slaps from the creature, but one slap and punch in the stomach sent him down to his knees, clutching his pained stomach. He moaned and groaned from the blow, collapsing to the ground.

He looked up at the hedges, as his eyesight became foggy. He could see the dark shape inch forward, its roots flicking wildly. Oliver reached for his wand shakily, then pulled it out and shouted, "_Imperio!" _at the dark thing.

The creature abruptly stopped as it let out a high pitched screech. It shrank back, along with its roots. Oliver got up on his feet shakily, then ran off.

As Oliver ran, he clutched at his stomach pitifully, still groaning from the blow. He turned to the right as he ran away from the creature. But, as he ran from it, he felt something catch his ankle and cause him to fall flat on his face.

Oliver struggled, clawing at the ground, as the creature pulled him in the hedges.

************************************************************************************************************

Marie gasped as she ran, tears falling from her eyes. She was completely and utterly terrified, especially from all of the storied her friends have told her about this maze. Some of them warned her about a giant evil spider that would catch if you crossed in front of it. Others just warned her about evil plant creatures ready to grab at your ankles.

As Marie ran away from the closing hedge, she gasped again, desperate for air, even though there was plenty of air for her. She cried out in fear and then suddenly, her scream filled the air.

******************************************************************************************************************

Diane fell to the ground as she ducked the blow from the creature that was in the hedges. The hedges closed the gap, and Diane sighed in relief.

She got up on her feet and stumbled her way forward, panting from running so much. All she wanted to be in her bed, thinking up new ways to torture first years.

But now she was in a race to take the cup. She wanted the Slytherins to praise her for taking the cup, to worship the ground that she walks on. She wanted Bella Cullen to disappear forever so she could have the gorgeous Edward Cullen all to herself.

But, the blond vampire, name Tanya, would be a problem as well. She saw how Tanya wanted him, even when Bella was around/. Tanya didn't care at all though. She knew Tanya would be a _very _big problem in winning Edward's dead beating heart.

Diane didn't care if Bella or Tanya did try to kill her from wanting Edward. She knew he wanted her as well. He just didn't want it to show.

As Diane thought of him and her ways to win him, she didn't know that a creature's root was creeping up on her, and she didn't pay attention to the fact that a scream rippled through the silent area around her.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Lily sighed and shook her head at the petrified figure of Marie Deufloura. She felt pity for the girl, but she knew she was in a race to get to the cup.

Lily got on her feet, dusted herself, then whirled on her heels.

She ran, trying to find the cups scent. But, she couldn't pinpoint its exact location, what with all of the nature around her.

Plus, she did think that the cup didn't actually have a smell at all. But, she was stubborn and tried to find it by smelling it. She came to many dead ends, but before the hedges could trap her, she always snaked her way out and kept on running.

Lily only did this Triwizard Tournament so she could protect Edward and help protect Harry. She knew that Diane still wouldn't back down from flirting with Edward. (This irked Harry, Bella, Edward and everyone around them to no end.) So, Lily only entered to make sure Diane doesn't make one false- maybe fatal- move that goes too far.

But, she also joined so she could actually beat Edward at something. You see, back when Lily was human, she usually always could third in everything. The cruddy end of everything, more metaphorically. Her parents usually pushed her to no end, always expecting _thee_ best out of her. But, they were always crushed and disappointed in her if she didn't get first place.

Then after she was turned into a vampire, she thought she could impress everyone just by smiling. It worked on most people, mainly on Aiden. He thinks everything that Lily does is absolutely wonderful. He simply loved her to no end, never upsetting her or displeasing her.

But, only one mocking character proved her to make everything her best- Edward Cullen.

When she first met her- back when Bella was human-, she was completely annoyed with him. She always felt like pulling off his head or screaming at his face. Bella had told her he was only trying to impress- to please her. That explained all of the cockiness she received from him. He always bet against her in races and games they played. He always won, pleasing Bella.

But, as Lily ran through the maze, she kept thinking back to when she was human. What if Aiden was displeased with her losing against him? What if Edward gloated once again?

Lily felt like crying from the negativity she thought, but she pushed them from her mind. She closed her eyes tightly, then opened them, determination. She knew she was going to win this Tournament.

With that, Lily pressed herself forward, even harder.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Edward turned in the four directions, trying to find the right one to go. Sighing and shrugging, Edward chose to go straight forward.

He ran as fast as he could. He felt like something was following him, ready to strike and attack at any given moment. He constantly kept glancing behind him, and at both sides. All he heard as he ran was the rustle of leaves and the ground making squishy noises as his feet hit the ground.

Suddenly, a root appeared in front of his face. He ducked as it swung over his head. More and more roots began popping out, trying to knock him down. But, Edward ducked, leaped and dodged every time, narrowly missing each one.

When Edward turned his head to see if anyone was following him, that was his mistake. Something hit the side of his head with the force of a boulder, causing Edward to fall down. Edward lifted himself, shaking his head, and whirled around again.

Immediately, a twig snapped. Edward whirled around at the sound, pulling out his wand. He was about to shout a spell, when Edward heard a voice very familiar say, "Wait!"

Edward said, "_Lumos,"_ brightening up the area around him, and he saw Harry's face in the darkness. "Oh, Harry. Sorry I was about to attack you." Edward apologized. He kept out his wand as Harry stepped over the retreating roots.

"Have you found the cup yet?" Harry asked Edward. Edward only shook his head "no". Harry sighed and together, they ventured forward. They dodged roots that would attempt to attack them, narrowly missing them again.

Suddenly, the pair came to a light that was up ahead. Both anxious and excited, they sprinted forward to retrieve it.

But, as they neared it, they heard rustling from two directions. Harry faced whatever was coming to their left, while Edward faced right. They readied their wands.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Back at the stands**_

**(Still third person POV)**

As all of the wizards disappeared, Bella grew very anxious as she saw her vampire friend, her human wizard friend and her husband disappear before all of the others. She grew worried for them, and that made her clutch her daughter even closer to her. But, as Bella made a grab for her, she only grabbed thin air.

Bella looked down in alarm and she felt her eyes grow even wider. An empty seat was next to her, where Bella was sure she placed Nessie to sit.

Bella looked around frantically, and spotted a flash of bronze. She flickered her eyes back to it, over the heads of the students. Bella's anxiety and panicking grew to the extremes as she saw her daughter walked towards the maze. Bella looked around and was shocked that no one was even looking in her direction. Now Nessie was entering it from a newly entrance.

Bella, without another second thought, sprinted up from her chair in the stands and rushed down the steps. She ran after her daughter, and the hedges closed the gap, sealing Nessie and Bella in the maze.

"Nessie!" Bella hissed at her daughter. Nessie stopped and whirled around to face her mother. "Mommy!" Nessie cried quietly. She ran into Bella's open arms and Bella hugged her close.

"Why did you run off?" Bella asked her as she began walking away from the way she entered. "I don't know, momma. Something was talking to me, and they said they wanted me to follow them. So, I got up from my seat and followed the voice into here." Nessie explained to her mother. Her curls bounced from her mother's walking.

"Please, Nessie, never do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Bella joked, laughing. Nessie knew her mother couldn't get one anymore, so she just laughed.

"Can we go back momma?" Nessie asked, her voice quivering. Bella looked behind her at the closed entrance, then looked ahead of her. She shook her head. "Sorry, baby. We have to get through this maze first. Maybe we'll find daddy." Bella said to her daughter, hope building inside her at the mention of seeing Edward again. "Really?!" Nessie squealed and Bella nodded, smiling.

With that, they ventured deeper into the maze, weaving around. Bella seemed to know where she was going, as if something in the maze was guiding her. "Do you know where we are going, momma?" Nessie asked her as the hedges closed the gap they went through. Bella only nodded to her daughter and they were quiet again.

Bella fought with the creatures lurking in the hedges, while protecting Nessie. They had very close calls numerous times, but Bella always used her wand to get rid of the creature. As they got rid of another monster, Bella heard voices. They both sounded like Edward's and Harry's voices.

Bella saw a gap, leading to a bright blue light. She ran forward and when she made it, the gap closed. Bella sighed in relief and kissed Nessie's cheek. When she turned, she saw Edward was facing her, his wand up. "Edward!" Bella hissed at him.

Edward didn't have his wand lit like before, so he wasn't sure. The maze's magic was affecting his eyesight a little. "Bella?" Edward called out, unsure. Bella walked forward, hugging Nessie close to her from her hip, and stood in front of Edward.

"It's me Edward. Can you please put the wand away?" Bella asked, giggling in the darkness. Edward put the wand away and then wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. "What are you doing in here?" Edward asked Bella, staring down at her face.

"Nessie stepped into the maze and I followed after her. But, before we could get back, the hedges closed the way we got in." Bella explained to him, scooting closer over to him from in his arms. Edward chuckled and kissed both Nessie's and Bella's heads.

"Wow, Ness." Everyone turned around to see Lily walking towards the group. Unlike Edward, Harry lit his wand so they could see what would be coming. "How did she get into the maze?" Lily asked as the five of them stood near the cup. Bella explained to Lily what Nessie told her.

"Well, whatever that voice would be, let's hope it won't happen again." Harry stated. They all turned to the cup. "Well, who wants to go first?" Edward asked. No one answered. "Why not we all touch the cup at the same time?" Lily suggested. Everyone nodded and they all grabbed the cup- even Bella. Nessie joined in too, her little hand pressed to it.

But, the cup took the five somewhere else than the stands.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! Oh no! A cliffy!**

**What will happen? Well's its up to you readers!**

**Why?**

**Because, I need help again for the next chapter!**

**Okay, here's the thing I need help with:**

_**Should I have the five go back in time and save Cedric from dying?**_

**Or**

_**Should they go back in time and just watch Cedric die?**_

**Basically, it's like "Save Cedric or not?" kind of thing.**

**Tell me in a review and you'll see what will happen in the next chapter!**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	20. Task Six: Maze: Part Two

**Hello once again, my readers!**

**Reviewers have asked me to save Cedric in this chapter instead of letting him die. So, from the majority- or more likely, from the few reviews I got- Cedric Diggory will be saved!**

**One reader/reviewer- bella rocks- has given me the idea of Bella saving Cedric. **

**So, this chapter is dedicated to her. **

**Thank you for the reviews and telling me to save Cedric!**

**On with the new chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Bella's POV**_

The ground disappeared beneath us as held onto the cup. I held Nessie closer to me, as Edward pulled me even tighter to him. Suddenly, as the air and ground swirled and span, we came to a crashing halt and fell to the new ground with a thud.

Harry groaned from the contact and we sat up. Edward and Lily walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. While they were checking for any injuries, I looked around. "Umm, guys?" I called back to them. They looked up and around us.

We were at some graveyard, with dark fog all around us. Tombstones and statues were surrounding us, along with dead willows. The sky was dark, with only a full moon to light the darkness. No wind and no sounds were heard throughout the graveyard.

"I-I've been here before." Harry stuttered out as he looked around us. "This is the same place where last year's cup took Cedric and me. This is where… he was killed." Harry explained. We nodded and we noticed that the cup has disappeared.

"Where did the cup go?" Lily asked. We shrugged and began looking for it. Suddenly, we heard a muted thud and an, "ow…" from behind us. We turned around and Harry gasped.

"Cedric?!" he asked incredulously. The tall boy stood, and he was wearing the Hufflepuff outfit from the ghost we see everyday at the castle. He still looked like the ghost from the school- dark hair **(was it brown or something?) **with dark eyes. **(Again, wasn't it brown or something like that?)** He still had the same features like Edward- except for the pale skin. Although, Cedric's skin did look a little flushed.

"Harry? Weren't you with me?" Cedric asked him with a little of an English accent. We stared at him, confused. "He doesn't remember he died." Edward told us, his arm still around my waist. "Died?! I died?! Who are you?!" Cedric panicked. "And, he doesn't know who we are, but he knows who Harry is though." Edward stated. The rest of us nodded, while Harry looked like he was thinking of something. "What is it, Harry?" Lily asked him.

"Hmm, it seems we went back in time, to last year's Triwizard Tournament, when Cedric died. Maybe… we can save Cedric from death." Harry explained his plan to us.

"Last year? Save me from my death?! Harry, have you gone crazy?!" Cedric shouted at him. "Shh! Cedric, be quiet! If you don't shut up, you'll get killed again!" Harry at hissed. "Fine, I'll be quiet. But you have to tell me what in bloody hell is going on!" Cedric hissed back.

Harry explained to him what has happened so far since after his death- from us arriving to now. We also explained to him that we were vampires and all of the other things he needed to know. Cedric took it all in, not showing any signs of fear.

"So, that all happened when I was gone, I was a ghost in the school, and I only had shown up twice?" Cedric asked us and we nodded. "If we save you from your death, then you'll be able to come back to the school." Edward told him.

We all stood and we began searching for the cup again. Finally, Cedric and Harry found it. Lily and Nessie- which Lily was carrying- ran over to them first, but Edward and I jumped down the hill. Before anyone could talk again, someone shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!" _

"Mommy!" was the last thing I heard before blackness.

---

_**Edward's POV**_

When we began searching for the cup that got us here, we split into three groups of two. Lily and Nessie, Harry and Cedric, and Bella and I. We spread out around the graveyard, looking behind tombstones of dead wizards and witches, statues of grim reapers, and behind the dead willow trees.

Harry and Cedric called out, saying they found it. Lily ran with Nessie in her arms over to them, while Bella and I ran to the hill and jumped down from it. But, before any of us could speak, someone shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!" _from behind us.

A green light exploded from behind and hit Bella in the square of her back. She went limp and fell face first to the ground. "Mommy!" Nessie shouted from Lily's arms. I whirled around and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!" _at whoever was behind us. A short, rat-looking man who was wearing a dark cloak, and carrying something bulgy in a dark cloak, was behind us, and the wand was shot out of his hand. The wand flew over off to the right, and Harry ran after it to get it.

I raised my wand in front of me, while standing in front of Bella's unconscious body. Slowly, but surely, she woke up. She stood on her feet and raised her wand as well. Harry ran over to us, handed me the wand, then stood back with Cedric. Lily joined us, after making Nessie stay back with the boys- since she was partial human. Harry and Cedric stood by her sides, protecting her. "Who are you all?" the rat-man asked us. "That's one of You-Know-Who's henchmen." Harry told me. I nodded and we backed up to the others. Suddenly, dark things began appearing, with skulls as for faces. Nessie gave out a terrified shriek as the things began appearing.

Soon, many dark things- Harry told me they were also Voldemort's henchmen- were in a large circle around the rat-man and a cauldron. Something splashed, indicating that the man threw whatever was in the cloak in the cauldron, and began putting things in there. He placed in a bone of some sort bone, his own blood, and somehow, some of Harry's blood.

Harry told me what happened last time when this happened and we all whirled around. We each grabbed the cup- that was behind us- and then, we were on the ground back in the stands.

Everyone cheered when they saw us and we stood. Cedric seemed to be a little away behind us, so no one noticed him. We held up the cup and everyone cheered louder. "_Miss Moonpetal and Misters Cullen and Potter are the winners of the Triwizard Tournament!" _Professor Dumbledore shouted over the cheering.

Once everything had quieted down, we looked behind us. "What is it?" Hermione called out in the silence. Harry turned back around to tell her to wait for a moment. Then, he turned around again. "Come on, Cedric." Nessie whispered. Cedric emerged from the darkness of the hedges and entered into the arena. Everyone gasped at him.

"Um, hi?" Cedric greeted everyone nervously. No one made any movement in the silence, not even the professors. "Impossible…" Professor McGonagall whispered, trailing off. Professor Dumbledore stepped towards us. "Yes. Students, please return to the castle, where we will be holding a feast in celebration for Mister Cedric Diggory's return." Professor Dumbledore announced.

Everyone began filing out of the arena, until us Cullens heard a shrill scream come from behind us. Once we stopped, everyone else did as well. We all looked back at the maze, where the hedges were opened. All of the vampires stood in front of the students and professors. "What is it?" Cedric asked out loud, breaking the silence.

"Vampires…" we trailed off. "And plenty of them." Emmett trailed off. The wolves stood around the students, all growling at the hedges. Bella let Nessie run back to the students. "Please, keep her safe." Bella told Ginny and Ginny nodded. She picked up Nessie and Nessie looked at all of us in worry.

Suddenly, another shriek came from the hedges, closet than the last one. "Get back to the castle. If you encounter any vampires, take them out." Carlisle instructed to the wizards and witches, also including the wolves.

Immediately, fifteen vampires came rushing out of the hedges. The students gasped and the wolves barked at them. "Go, now!" Carlisle shouted at the school from behind. We heard them running away, with the wolves following. Seven went after them, while the other eight stayed behind. We sprang forward and each vampire went after someone. One female went after my Bella and they both ran off to the side, snarling at each other. A male came over to me and snarled. I snarled back and we charged at each other, colliding. He locked hands above our heads and began struggling against each other.

"Who's your master?" I asked him as we struggled. The vampire didn't answer at first. "Who's your master?!" I asked louder, snarling at him. "My master is of no importance!" the vampire snarled back at me. I roared and kicked him back in the maze. Another vampire came at me and I kicked him back. Bella came soaring through the air and landed on her feet, crouched. She straightened herself and we did back-to-back.

"So, how's it coming along with your vampire?" I asked nonchalantly. I felt Bella shrug from behind. "Usual vampire fight. Yours?" she asked back and I shrugged. We charged away from each other and the battles raged on with the vampires.

* * *

_**Harry's POV**_

_**Back at the castle**_

As we ran away from the Cullens- with the wolves running on either side of us- I saw seven vampires come after us. Every time when a vampire got really close to our group, a wolf would stop them and tear off and limb of theirs.

When we reached the castle, all of us filed inside as quickly as possible, and the professors locked the doors. Then, we waited for the vampires, knowing they would come through the windows- which they did. Only five vampires came through the windows, though. The wolves snarled and barked at them. The professors readied their wands, while Professor McGonagall shouted, "Get back students!" at us.

We did as we were told, with Jake and Seth stepping cautiously back with us. All of the professors shouted, "_Incendio!" _at the group of vampires. They all began to wither in pain as fire started to appear. They began to burn and once their ashes were left, the professors made it all disappear.

Silence filled the air of the main entrance hall. Only the sound of the wolves panting was the only noise in the room. Finally, the Cullens and the Denalies returned. Nessie ran straight towards Bella and Bella picked her up, hugging her close. Edward wrapped his arms around them as well. Before we went to the feast, we all went back to our towers to change into our school robes.

We met up with Lily, then Cedric as we were walking back to the Great Hall. We entered the Great Hall then, and we sat down at our tables. As the room grew quiet, everyone looked at the head table. Professor Dumbledore stood, and smiled at all of us.

"Tonight was a night for victory of our students. Tonight, three students have won the Triwizard Tournament cup, and survived the sixth and final task of it all. Miss Lily Moonpetal, Mister Edward Cullen and Mister Harry Potter have won the event before us. And, Mister Cedric Diggory has returned to us!" Professor Dumbledore shouted in happiness, as all of the students- minus Slytherin- of Hogwarts cheered in sheer bliss and joy as Cedric was back.

Cedric smiled as his friends welcomed him back. Bella smiled at him, then turned and smiled at Edward. "He really does look like you, Edward." Bella told him, resting her head on his shoulder. Edward smiled down at her and nodded in agreement.

After the feast, our "D.A." met up in the R.O.R classroom, Cedric following us. "So, all of you are an army to stop You-Know-Who?" Cedric asked us and we nodded.

We began showing Cedric all that we were learning before he came back. Cedric caught on easily, enjoying to do magic again.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

A furry bat smacked into Cedric's face, causing him to fall backwards. Des scrambled over to him and shooed her bat away from his face, but it flew in the other direction from her room and Des ran after it. Cedric got up on his feet and shook his head.

Today was the day we all got back to our classes and all. Cedric had all the same classes like us, which we were fine with. The other students from the other schools left us this morning, wish us all a good year, and then, most of the excitement that was in the air of Hogwarts, was gone. Like with the rest of the Triwizard Tournament.

As we turned around the corner, we saw Des' bat take yet another victim- Seth. He fell backwards, like Cedric, as the bat slammed into his face. Des ran over and kept apologizing to him as the bat flew up to her and perched itself on her shoulder. We walked over to them and Edward helped him up.

"I'm so, so, so, _so _sorry, Seth!" Des apologized again, blushing. Seth muttered back, saying its fine, and patted her head. Des glared at him and we laughed. We all headed to our classes, while people said hi to Cedric as we passed through the halls.

Our next class was with Professor Umbridge and she was back from the vanishing spell Bella used on her, much to our displeasure.

She treated us with even more distaste than before, and since Cedric was with us, she treated him and Edward with more disdain than what Professor Snape does to me. With even the slightest glance at the window, she snapped at them, accusing them of not listening. For that, she held them after class to torture them.

As we entered the R.O.R., Bella was a mixture of pure hatred and somewhat guilty, from what Jasper told us. But, we didn't question why she felt that way. As we helped Neville try to knock Emmett backwards, Edward and Cedric entered the room from the main entrance, holding their hands and twisting them.

Bella ran over to Edward and began checking his hands, then Cedric's. "She used those stupid quills and parchment that's cursed." Cedric muttered bitterly.

"Well, we should probably hurry on this army thing then." Edward muttered as Bella kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Finally, I got that chapter out!**

**Sorry that it **_**so**_** long to get published, and sorry if its short or something like that.**

**I might as well, again, apologize for getting rid of my other stories, like "Watch Over You", "Twilight Escape", and "Weapons of Choice". I think there was another story, but I don't remember it.**

**But, I would absolutely LOVE it if all of you readers would read my three new stories instead. **

**I promise that I'll continue "Baby Bella" sometime. Maybe after I finished this story. Who knows…**

**Anyway, I would absolutely LOVE it and be grateful if you guys could go and read my other stories. Here are the titles and their summaries:**

**~High School Never Ends~:**

Bella is the new girl to the well-known Spartan Forks Academy, where parents send their teens to spend a whole school year without coming home. At first, Bella thought it was prestigious and primp. But, once she set foot on the campus, chaos broke out. The school has many pranksters, populars, nerds and many more kinds of groups. She meets her friends over the weeks she spends there- including the most well known prankster and heart-throb of the school: Edward Cullen.

**~Night Siren~:**

*_Set during the 1600s-1700s* _Jacob Fillius de Black is an ordinary blacksmith assistant and is ranked somewhat low in Port Rigsley, with Gorverner Meyers ordering new swords. Jacob is fond of his daughter, Katherine Francesca Meyers. But, she is betrothed to the new Commodore, James de Kingsly Hunter. And, when a mysterious new pirate sails to the port, Jacob knows something isn't right. Then, a pirate attack takes Katherine away from Jacob, leaving him to trust the pirate. There, they set out to BloodMan's Port to find the most known pirate of all time- Captain Edward Cullen. He- along with his family, wife and children- take Jake on an adventure to try and save young Katherine from death.

**And, finally, my very newest one…**

**~Kingdom of Twilight~:**

Life for Bella Swan has been so far, messy and hectic. What with having a vampire for a fiancée and a werewolf as a best friend. Why not add some Heartless that keep appearing into the picture? Join in the adventure for Bella and the Cullens, as they experience new enemies and begin to discover they were something else before they met Bella. And, what will Bella do when she discovers she is a Princess of Heart?

**Really, somewhat long summaries, especially on "Microsoft Word" and all.**

**So, I beg you all, to please give these stories a chance and read them!**

**I know that a lot of you readers love this story and the "Baby Bella" story, so I beg of you, please give them a chance before judging them!**

**(And, I'm soooooooo sorry if I got anything wrong in this chapter! I truly am!)**

**And now, I must bid you all, adue! (or however you spell it in French. *shrugs*)**

**Ta Ta, for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**

**(And, I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T EXACTLY USE YOUR IDEA, bella rocks, I MEAN, THE RAT DUDE JSUT LOOKED FOR SOMEONE TO KILL, AND THEN, "ZAP!", HE USED THE KILLING CURSE ON BELLA! PLEASE, DON'T HATE ME!=()**


	21. Exposed Again and Newcomer

**Ah, yes. It's that glorious time again, readers!**

***Laughs* Yeah, I am just sort of happy, since now I only have like two weeks left of school before it's time for Summer Vacation! YES!**

**And, my brother and sister will be out of the house, leaving the computer to myself! **

**Then, I'll be able to update like crazy!**

***Crunch Crunch* mmmm, Coco Puffs…**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I entered the R.O.R. with the others, as we took off our robes. We all got set up and began practicing more spells. Cedric caught on easily with the spells and was up at our level now. Nessie and Ginny grew close to each other, always giggling at some joke they told each other.

Right now, we were practicing more of the spells. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were trying the knock out spell. Edward and I were practicing the Patronus charm, as our animals interacted with each other. Cedric, Ginny, Eric, Mike and Angela were practicing to make Lauren float in the air. Harry was walking around, seeing how everyone was doing. Ron and Hermione were practicing the Patronus charm like me and Edward. Ron's Patronus was a dog, while Hermione's was a cat. Ron's Patronus dog began running around the room, while making Ben fall backwards as it ran through him.

Luna's Patronus was a rabbit, and it skipped and hopped all over the room. Everyone looked up at it, smiling. The rabbit came near us, and it bounced over our heads, causing me to giggle.

Suddenly, a boom was sounded outside, causing the chandelier above us to rattle. Everyone grew quiet, as some of us had our Patronus come back into our wands. Lauren was set on the ground carefully, as another boom was sounded. Edward and Harry walked near the wall from where it was coming from, as they saw a little hole there.

They peered out of it, to see Professor Umbridge, Filch, and some Slytherins standing there. Malfoy and his cronies were there. "I don't like it when students don't follow my rules." Professor Umbridge trilled. She said a spell, as Harry and Edward ran from the wall. The wall exploded, dust and bricks flying everywhere. Edward and Nessie stood by me.

Professor Umbridge stepped forward, as Malfoy pulled out Adelle from the side. Now that I noticed it, Adelle wasn't even with us during practicing.

"Get them!" Professor Umbridge hissed.

---

Cedric, Harry, Edward and I entered Professor Dumbledore's office, with Professor Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge from the Ministry of Magic, and some members from the secret group of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Professor Dumbledore, were you aware of your students making an army?" Fudge asked him. "No, I wasn't." Dumbledore answered calmly. "Well, since it is under his name, he will have to take full responsibility." Fudge stated. "I'm sorry, Albus, but I must place you under arrest, and send you to Azkaban. **(Sorry if I spelled it wrong!) **And, Professor Umbridge will be appointed headmistress of the school." Fudge added. "Professor, it was my fault-" Harry tried to protest, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but did the parchment have '_Harry's Army'_? It had my name, '_Dumbledore's Army'. _I must take the punishment, children." Dumbledore told us, and we looked down defeated. "However, I won't come quietly." He added.

Then, his pet phoenix swooped from behind, and when he raised his hands and clapped into the air, he and the phoenix disappeared in a blast of heat. When the humans were on their feet again, Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. "Well, you have to admit, minister, but Dumbledore's got style." One of the O.o.t.P. members muttered to Fudge, as Cedric, Harry, Edward and I snorted.

After we left the office, we caught up with our friends from the class, and told them what happened in the office. "He's gone?!" Hermione asked us incredulously and we nodded. "Great, and now Umbridge is going to ruin the school." Fred and George muttered together. We sighed, but agreed with them. "So, what will we do now?" Cedric asked and everyone stayed silent. "Well, we can't practice in the R.O.R. anymore, now that Professor Umbridge destroyed it, and she probably thinks that we'll go back." Luna explained; again we sighed, but agreed.

Frustrated, I got up and walked away from them. Edward tried following me, but Emmett stopped him by putting his arm out, saying, "Let her cool off." I walked out of the courtyard, then went back inside the castle. No one was in the halls… strange. I quickened my pace as I tried to figure this out.

Now that Professor Umbridge caught us, how are we suppose to train to defeat Voldemort? We can't go back in the R.O.R., nor can we find a new class room for all of us. We can't use a class in Hogsmeade; **(It is Hogsmeade right?) **so, where were we suppose to practice? By now, I was in the entrance hall, not noticing was going on around me. But, I heard voices, and stopped, hiding behind a corner.

"It is so wonderful of you to come and teach here, Mister…" I heard Professor McGonagall trail off. I heard the person she was talking to, shuffle their feet as they stood. "Mister Swan." The person finished for her. I knew that voice; I gasped.

"Well, thank you for coming at such a grave time. Professor Dumbledore trusts you to be an excellent new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, now that Professor Umbridge has taken Dumbledore's place as Headmistress." Professor McGonagall stated. The person didn't say anything, until he took a deep breath, then exhaled, saying, "Is it true that there are vampires here?"

"Yes, there are. They are here to help us protect the students. There are also werewolves at this school too." Professor McGonagall told the person. They were quiet, and then, Peeves the Poltergeist, _thee _most annoying, untrustworthy, ungrateful ghost ever, came floating towards me, as he was smiling. "My, my, we have a naughty sneaky-sneak here…" he trailed off slyly. "Peeves, shh! Please, don't blow my cover!" I hissed at him.

But, being the inconsiderate jerk-ghost that he was, he began laughing loudly, the sound echoing down the halls. "WE HAVE A SNEAKY-SNEAK IN THE HALLS, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" Peeves bellowed, as he floated around the corner. I snarled, then jumped after him; that had to be the biggest mistake ever.

Charlie, my own father, who I thought had died when he escaped the explosion from Forks, was standing by Professor McGonagall. They were both looking at me- Professor McGonagall was calm, while Charlie looked at me, shocked. He probably noticed my extremely pale skin and golden eyes, along with the beauty. He stood there, gaping at me, his mouth hanging open.

"B-B-Bella?!" Charlie managed to stutter out. Out of fear, I gasped, and I turned around, running away from him. I remembered what happened when the Cullens told him about me being dead before we moved…

**(Okay, before you continue, I forgot to mention… You see, I forgot to add that the Cullens moved away from Forks and that they told Charlie that Bella died when they moved away… So, that's why Charlie is SO shocked when he saw Bella alive. Thought I should clear that up!)**

---

_Flashback_

"_How did he take it?" I asked Edward as he put the phone back on the receiver. He sighed and said, "Well, he was absolutely furious at me, for starters. He kept yelling at me, saying I should have protected you better." Edward told me as he sat down beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I looked down at my lap, dry-sobbing._

"_We had to do it, Bella." Alice told me from across the living room of our new home. I looked up sadly and nodded. Nessie, when she was very small, got up on her feet and hurried over to me and Edward. I bent down and picked her up, setting her in my lap as she looked at us sadly._

"_Where's grandpa?" she asked us, confused. I whimpered, as I ducked my head on Edward's shoulders and began dry-sobbing again. Edward patted my arm, as he said to Nessie, "He's back at Forks, Ness." "Why can't we see him?" she asked again; but Edward didn't answer her this time. _

"_We can't see him anymore, Ness, because he thinks your mom died and he's blaming it on us, mainly your dad." Alice told her niece sadly. Nessie was still confused and asked us, "Why? Momma's still alive…"_

"_He can't find out why your mother isn't aging, Ness." Rosalie told her sweetly from across the room. She then nodded in acknowledgement, before hopping down from my lap and scurrying over to Jacob, who followed us. I got up with Edward, and we went to the room that we claimed, that was in the new house we moved into. _

"_Love, why are you upset?" Edward asked me as we lied down on our bed. "I just feel like I should have said goodbye to him before we left…" I trailed off remorsefully. Edward sighed, and squeezed me from inside his arms. _

"_I know you should have said goodbye to him, love. But, did you want to be in trouble with the Volturi?" I sighed at his question, but shook my head. "Then we did the right thing." Edward told me, as we spent the night together in the room._

_End of Flashback_

_---_

Now, as I remembered all of this, I felt the all-too familiar stinging guilt in my dead heart, as I remembered I never even said goodbye to him. I began feeling the sting in my eyes- whenever I cried when I was human, but since I was a vampire now, I could no longer cry.

Other students, who were now walking back to their classes from the free period, dodged out of my way, not wanting to collide with me. Luckily, I did have to run very far, until I ran into the others. Edward, who was leading the group, saw my frightened expression, and caught me in his arms as I stumbled into him. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" he asked me frantically. "Charlie… is here." I managed to gasp out. My family gasped too, as I heard him shout, "Wait!" from behind me.

I whirled around and there he was, running towards us. I gasped again, and ran away from my family, as they stood there dumbly. I ran away from the halls, but I was stopped by a dark wolf, that suddenly appeared in front of me. "AH!" I shrieked out, as I stared at its red eyes. I was on the floor, from skidding to a halt, but fell on the ground, and I was terrified. Those red eyes bored into me, rendering me helpless.

"NO!" I heard Edward and Charlie shout behind me simultaneously in terror. I stared back at the wolf, as it stared back at me. It most have been my imagination because I think I just saw the wolf's eyes change color; first it was red, then it went to a bright yellow, then dark brown, then snowy white, back to red. Everywhere around me was deathly silent, as students paused on their way to class, to see what will happen.

* * *

**OMG! SHORT CHAPTER AND MAJOR CLIFFY!**

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to stop the chapter here, but to my utter frustration and dismay, I now have the dreaded writer's block.**

**I cannot come up with ANYTHING new for this story, so I must end the chapter here. **

**This story will be put on pause for now, and I'm sooo sorry it took… 9 days just to get one damn chapter posted! **

**I was just working on my other stories, along with the "Cross-over Crazy!" story idea, which I'm now writing in my notebook.**

**Once the writer's block passes, then I'll get more chapters posted. **

**On a side note, here's some more ideas to ponder about for the near future:**

**Mission: Love**

Bella is the most valuable daughter of the United States; she is the president's daughter. She has to deal with many boys drooling over her, while she can't do anything like a normal girl. Edward Cullen is a young teenage spy, waiting for his first mission. Most of the spy girls are drooling over him as well, but he sees no interest in them. But, what happens an attempted assination **(Sorry if it's spelled wrong!)** of the president's daughter, brings him to his first mission: protecting her from death? Together, the president's daughter and the teenage spy live together and go to school under new names and appearances. But, during this, how will they feel for each other: with love or despise towards each other? All Human!

**Puppet Girl**

AU and AH… Bella was a marionette **(a girl puppet, right?) **for a famous puppet master for children. She was adored for her beautiful puppet looks. Now, three years later, she is sitting in a puppet store, battered and neglected. She only wants love now, after her master treated her horribly. Then, Edward Cullen finds her and is instantly in love with the puppet. He buys her and takes her home. But, when he kisses her on the cheek, what will happen when the little puppet comes to life, with real brown hair, brown eyes that are filled with sorrow, and no strings attached?

**Those are two more ideas I have planned for later on!**

**Once again, I'M UTTERLY SORRY FOR THIS HORRIFICLY SHORT CHAPTER! I promise that I'll do waaaay better on the next chapter!**

**Until then, goodbye for now…**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	22. Reunion

**OMG! It's another gloriously, new chapter of "The Cullens come to Hogwarts"!**

**I know this was on Hiatus for awhile, since my mind was set straight on "High School Never Ends" and all, but I am finally free of that stupid writer's block!**

**Now I have new ideas for this story, since it's coming to its near end. **

**Not many, super crazy ideas, but still some ideas.**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 22_**

**_Bella's POV_**

I stared at the wolf, not moving a single inch. Everyone around me stared watching. No one made any movements. Then, the wolf barked, and whirled on its heels, sprinting away. I don't why, but I had the urge to follow it. So, I stood up, and sprinted after it, hearing the others following me.

The wolf led us out to Hagrid's hut, and then, it skidded to a stop, digging its heels in the dirt. I stopped right in front of Hargid's door, and knocked on it. I heard the others stopping as well, and they all stared at the wolf. Soon, Hagrid's door opened and Hagrid stood there, smiling.

"Come in, the dragon is hatchin'." He told us, and we hurried inside, as Alice made the Hut bigger. By his fire, was the same dragon egg Edward and I found a few days ago. But, large cracks were all over the egg, as it twitched. I went over to it, and stood there, staring down at it.

Suddenly, a large crack was sounded, and a little dragon head popped out, its face scarlet with a fringe of golden spikes around its face. It stumbled out of its egg, as it puffed out a mushroom-shaped cloud flame. "It's so cute!" I actually squealed, staring and smiling down at the tiny dragon. Edward came over to my side, smiling at the dragon too. The dragon stared up at us, and a cute cooing noise.

I held out my hand, and the dragon crawled into it, as I held it up for everyone to see. Nessie came running over, and smiled at the dragon. "Can we keep it, mommy and daddy?" she asked us. "Well, Hagrid's going to keep it in his cabin. Right, Hagrid?" I asked him and he smiled. "Sure, Bella. I'll keep the lil' monster here, safe and sound. It'll fill the whole when me little Norbert left." Hagrid told us sadly. "You can name it, Hagrid." Edward told him, smiling up at him.

"Thanks, Edward. I think I'll be callin' 'im… Fireball." He stated. "Do you like that name, Fireball?" I cooed at the dragon, and it nodded, making another cooing noise. "Well, Fireball it is." Edward stated, wagging a finger at Fireball. Suddenly, we heard a chomping noise. "OW!" Edward yelled, jerking his finger away from Fireball. "He bit me." Edward stated, looking at his finger. In fact, there was a small bite mark there. But, it soon vanished.

"Maybe yeh vampires should not get near Fireball when he's older. 'Ire spitting can kill all of you, yeh know. Since this dragon can breathe fire." Hagrid pointed out, smiling. "What lovely information, Hagrid." Harry mumbled sarcastically, laughing. I handed Fireball to him, and stepped outside.

But, outside, instead of a wolf was a tall, haggard man, with pale pasty skin, dark, shoulder length curly hair. He wore a brown jacket over a dark shirt, and with black pants and dark shoes. He also had a light beard.

I immediately knew who this man was.

"Uncle S-Sirius?" I stuttered. Sirius Black turned around, saw me, and smiled. "Hello, Bella-Bum." Sirius said, using my childhood nickname. "Uncle Sirius!" I squealed, as I ran forward and hugged him, dry-sobbing. "How are you, my little Bella-Bum?" he asked me, patting my hair. I drew away from him, smiling. "My, have you grown into such a beautiful girl." Sirius amended, smiling. I giggled, and hugged him.

"Sirius?" I let go of my uncle, and turned around to see the others staring at us. Harry's face was a mask of confusion and surprise. Charlie, who still was with us, smiled at Sirius. He stepped forward, and clapped Sirius on the back. "How's it been, Sirius?" Charlie asked him. "Oh, just dandy, Phineas. On the run from the Ministry, always have to hide as a wolf. The usual, brother." Sirius explained it to him, sarcastically. Charlie laughed and hugged his brother, while I walked over to the others.

"Y-You know my Godfather?" Harry asked me, and I smiled. "Of course I do, he's my uncle." I stated and again, everyone looked surprised. "I'll explain later of course. But, we all need to get back to the castle, quick." I stated. I could just smell Umbridge's cheap perfume. "I already told Hagrid to hide the dragon." Edward whispered to me as we began leading everyone away from the hut. Sirius and Charlie was in the rear- Sirius in wolf form- so we had no worries.

Finally, we were in the Gryffindor Tower, where we were all there, sitting and waiting for someone to speak. Luckily, no other Gryffindors were here, otherwise they'd freak about my uncle being here.

"So, how do you know my godfather, Bella?" Harry asked me, from sitting on the other side of Sirius. "Well, like I told you before Harry. He's my uncle." I stated as I smiled at him and my uncle.

"I forgot to mention it to you, Harry that I have a brother who is in this room right now." Sirius began, gesturing to Charlie over in the corner. "By now, he goes by the name of Charlie Swan. But, he used to be Phineas Black. He too is a wizard, but he has been living in the Muggle world." Sirius explained. "Of course, he has his daughter, Bella-Bum, over here." Sirius added, ruffling my hair. I giggled again. "How's Renee, Phineas?" Sirius asked my father, not using his new name. "Well, she's remarried to Phil. You remember him, when you met him?" Charlie asked him and Sirius nodded. "Anyway, I knew little Bella-Bum when she was only three years old. Of course, she had magic in her, and Ph- I mean Charlie made sure she didn't use any of it in the Muggle world. I promised to Charlie that I too would be her Godfather, like I promised to your father, Harry." Sirius explained to Harry.

"I have a question." Hermione began, from her seat in an armchair from across the room. "Who's Renee and Phil, Bella?" she asked me. "Renee is my Muggle mother, along with Phil, who is my Muggle Step-father. They both know of the Wizarding World, but my mum knew about it more, since she was married to one wizard, and gave birth to me, a half-blood." I told her, smiling.

"When Bella-Bum was younger, I always took her here in the Wizarding World, for an adventure. Her parents thought it was very dangerous for her, but I assured them that she would be safe." Sirius said, then turned to Harry. "James knew of my brother and my niece, Harry. I have pictures of it." Sirius told him, pulling a wad of pictures out of his coat.

He pulled out a photo, as it moved. It showed a wedding picture that I have never seen before. It was of Charlie and Renee getting married- not the one of the Vegas wedding though. My mother was actually in a wedding gown, veil and everything. Charlie was wearing a good tuxedo. And, off to the side, was my uncle, smiling up at us.

Sirius went to the next picture, where it showed Charlie, Renee, Sirius- a baby version of me in his arms- and two people that I recognized as Harry's parents. Lily was a small woman, who had a bludging stomach- which I believe had Harry inside- with caramel-ginger hair, pale skin and bright green eyes. James was at her side, his hand on her stomach. He had Harry's messy black hair, and wore glasses, over his eyes. He too had pale skin.

The next photo was one of me standing and pressing my tiny hand against Lily's stomach. The little me in the photo giggled, as I felt the stomach kick.

The last photo he had was one of me- a little over the age of five- playing with a baby Harry. The baby Harry in the photo had wisps of black shaggy hair, pale chubby-ish skin, and bright green eyes. The little me in the photo giggled as the baby Harry gurgled in the photo.

"I-I remember you n-now." Harry stuttered through his tears, staring at me. I smiled at him, reaching over and ruffling his hair. "I remember you too, little Harry." I told him, already dry sobbing. "I'm so sorry about your parents, Harry. I wish my family and I could have helped them." I told him, then turned around to face my father. "How come you didn't try to save Lily and James, dad?" I asked him. "I was busy taking care of you, hon, that I didn't know what was happening to them." He mumbled, tears already forming in his eyes. I nodded, and turned back to Harry, seeing he was still crying.

"How come you didn't tell me, love?" I whirled around again, to face my husband. "What?" I asked, confused. "How come you never told me you were a witch? That your father was a wizard, and you knew Harry?" Edward asked me, not looking up.

"Edward," I started, as I stood up. "I couldn't tell you. Remember, I didn't even know you were a vampire. I thought you were a Muggle, so I couldn't expose the Wizard World." I explained to him, as I wrapped my arms around him. "You could have told me after you found out who I was." Edward pointed out, wrapping his arms around me as well.

I let down my shield, and showed him all of the times I spent with my uncle, to when I met Harry, and finally to when we first met, and when I found out who he was. "I was going to tell you, Edward. But, I didn't want you to run away from me, after founding out. So, I've kept it to myself." I explained it to him, kissing his cheek. Edward frowned at me, cupping my cheek.

"I would have not run away from you love. I did that once, but I'll never that dumb ever again. I told you I would never leave you ever again, and now, we're married, we're vampires together, and we have a daughter. If I left you, I know you and I wouldn't be here at this moment." Edward explained, kissing my lips quickly. I smiled up at him, then turned towards my father.

Charlie stood there, mouth agape. "So, y-you're a v-v-vampire?" he stuttered. I heard his heart beating quickly. I smiled sadly and nodded. "How come you never told me, hon?" Charlie asked quietly, hurt. I unwrapped my arms from Edward, but he kept his around me. "I couldn't dad. If I did, either you would die, or become like me." I whispered to him, looking down and dry-sobbing again.

I heard Charlie walking over to me, as Edward unwrapped his arms around me. They were replaced by Charlie's soft and warm ones. "It's okay, baby. I understand." He whispered to me, kissing my hair. I wrapped my cold arms around his neck, dry-sobbing into his soft shoulder.

For the rest of the night, we told Charlie all about vampires, as I introduced Nessie to Sirius. He was ecstatic to have a grandchild **(Is it a grandchild if your niece/nephew has a child? Or is it great niece/nephew?) **and got along with her easily. Charlie and Sirius were surprised to see Cedric as well, since he looked exactly like Edward.

So far, I think this has been easy.

* * *

**Oh, if only Bella thought the other way around, cause little does she know what the next adventure for her, her family and friends has in store…**

**Did any of you readers expect for Sirius to be Bella's uncle?**

**Anyway, sorry for leaving you all at such another short chapter, and cliffy.**

**Please review, wait for the next chapter, and please read my other stories!**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	23. Rise to Strike: Part One

***Gasp* Can it be?!**

**A new chapter of "The Cullens come to Hogwarts"?! **

**It is, my dear readers! *laughs***

**Sorry, but I had to put some humor in there! Well, I think some of you are happy that I have finally updated this story once again!**

**Now, over the past… 24 days or more, I've been getting reviews from you readers, pointing out many mistakes in my story. So, I might as well as point this out…**

**1.) When I had started this story, I wasn't even reading the series at all. I only did it from memory of the movies, so that is why I messed up on so many things. But, my sister gave me this website that is seriously helping me big time.**

**2.) After I had started reading the book, it was after the last chapter or so. And, I had already deleted my previous chapters of the story. Besides, in my book, I only do one chapter, and if there are mistakes, I leave them there and don't go over them. **

**Anyway, since I had so many mistakes in here, I'm trying to make up for them, by writing my other Harry Potter/Twilight X-over story, "Ever Wondering Mind". That story is based in the time of the fourth book of H.P., and the third book of Twilight.**

**I don't think I have the strength, because I am lazy, to re-write every single chapter of this story. So, it'll have to be left as it is. But, if you want to read that other cross-over that I have, go ahead. It's coming along well, at least in my opinion.**

**Besides, since I am updating that story, it's now given me a new idea for this story.**

**(Okay, remember in Chapter 14, where all three of the school are talking? Saying they were going to help each other? Well, I remembered that after reading the story over again, and I came up with a brilliant story.)**

**Read to find out!**

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Third Person POV**_

In the next week, most of the school had snuck out, to meet up with the Cullens, along with the first D.A. members. They decided to have separate classes, in the Forbidden Forest; that way, they'll all be able to learn how to fight as well.

For the first period, it was Gryffindor. Harry and the others wanted their housemates to learn first, the Hufflepuff, and finally Ravenclaw. When the whole Gryffindor house – fourth years and up – had reached the Forbidden Forest, everyone was chattering with excitement. Bella, Edward, Nessie, Harry, Hermione and Ron – who were the leaders of the group, were already waiting for the house.

Once everyone was sitting or standing off to the side, and they all quieted, Harry and Edward stepped forward. "Um, well, hi everyone." Harry began nervously. Everyone greeted him back. "Well, do all of you remember you wanted to help us with defeating the Volturi and You-Know-Who?" he asked them, and they all nodded. "The offer still stands, so that is why we asked all of you to come down here." Edward said, and they nodded.

"We still want to help you guys." George and Fred spoke for the group. "We know that. But, we hope you know what you're all risking for." Harry mumbled, and they looked at him, confused. "You do know that this is You-Know-Who; the wizard who killed tons of people, the one who tried to kill Harry here, and now, he has teamed up with the largest, oldest, and strongest vampire coven in the world, right?" Ron asked them, and again, they nodded.

"We don't care. As long as we actually do something to save our school and help the Cullens, we'll probably go down in history." Dean Thomas said stubbornly, and the boys agreed with him. "Besides, Professor Dumbledore will be proud of us for actually sticking up for what we're fighting for." Seamus Finnigan added. **(Sorry if I spelled his name wrong.) **

Edward and Harry sighed, but otherwise nodded. "Well, if you still want to help, then we'll need to train all of you how to make sure a newborn vampire doesn't get anywhere near you." Edward told the group, and they nodded. When they were done talking, they all stood up, and began preparing.

"Now, for us, all you have to use is a couple of the Unforgivable Curses." Edward began, while he and Ron stood in the center of the circle, where everyone was gathered around them. They stood there for a few minutes, then Ron shouted, "_Crucio!"_ Soon, Edward was writhing on the forest floor, as the curse took its affect on him. He used it on him for a few more minutes, before he released him.

After he had released Edward, he was panting on the floor, and Bella rushed over to him, patting him and sweeping his hair away from his eyes. He smiled, then she helped him to his feet. "See? So, you can easily use that on one of the vampires, and can ask us for help on tearing them to shreds." Edward said in a breathless voice, as Bella helped him away.

Harry now stepped forward, and said, "We also practiced on the disarming charm, the exploding charm, and the Patronis charm, in case they have Dementors." Harry had muttered at the last bit. Ron switched places with Hunter, and he stood ready with his wand. "For now, we'll demonstrate the knock out spell." Harry added, and everyone gave them all room.

Now, only Harry and Hunter stood in the large area they were given, while the other Gryffindors stood off to the sides. They stood tensely for a few more minutes, before shouting, "_Stupefy!" _at the same time, and knocking each other backwards. They landed on rears roughly, and they stood up. "We'll need all the help we can get, so I suggest all of you find time to practice these spells before our next meeting." Harry added, and soon, the bell had rung in the distance, signaling it was time for their next class. All of the Gryffindors left the forest, as Hufflepuffs began walking into it. Edward, Harry, Bella and Nessie waved at their family and friends – Emmett, Rosalie and Cedric – and they walked away.

---

For the next few weeks, everyone in the school – excluding the Slytherins – was learning the spells D.A was using, and they were all ready to fight.

In the last and final meeting, all of them had met inside the Great Hall, where it was empty except for them. Only the trustworthy teachers – Dr. Cullen, Professor Cullen, Professor Black, Professor Swan and Hagrid – were only allowed inside the Hall, much to the protesting of the other professors. As the students sat down at their tables, all of the Cullens, the first members of D.A., and the professors, stood in front of the Hall, staring back at the students.

"All of you have learned well." Dr. Cullen began, his voice ringing out in the hall. Everyone smiled up at them, but stayed silent. "We only kept the first through third years out of this, so they could be protected by the other professors, in case any vampires were to stray here." Professor Cullen added softly. Again, the students smiled and nodded. "Tonight, we will strike." Dr. Cullen added, and everyone in the room cheered.

As the day progressed forward, every student was buzzing in quiet excitement. Some were worried they really wouldn't make it back alive, and some feared they would fail.

But, everyone was silent, once they all met outside the castle after they all had eaten partially of their dinner; they only wanted to get to the Ministry building quickly, so they could fight. All of them were carrying their brooms, and wearing normal clothes. They each stood by their friends, and soon, they mounted their brooms, and kicked off, rising into the air. They flew forward, and zoomed away from the school, all ready to face their war.

They flew into the dark clouds of the night, flying quickly through the air. They shouted to each other, keeping up a conversation with each other before they would storm into the building. Alice had seen the Volturi, and the Dark Lord with his followers, inside the Ministry building in London.

"Alright!" Edward shouted over the wind, as they approached London. Everyone had quieted, waiting for Edward to continue to speak. "Alice, Jasper, Eleazar and Carmen, take the Ravenclaws!" he instructed, and pointed downwards. The four nodded, and tilted their brooms downward, disappearing through the clouds. All of the Ravenclaws disappeared after them, waving good bye to us. "Emmett, Rosalie, Cedric, Kate and Garrett, take the Hufflepuffs!" Bella shouted to them. They all nodded, and soon, they and the rest of the Hufflepuffs were following after them, leaving only the Gryffindors.

"Gryffindors, follow me, Ron, Hermione, Edward, Bella, Fred and George!" Harry shouted to the others, and soon, all of the Gryffindors were following after the seven, zipping downward towards London. They were outside the city, and luckily, no Muggles were looking up to see tons of wizards and witches on brooms flying through the clouds.

They landed, and now, began running through the city, all sticking together. Nessie, Jake and Seth had come with us, as the rest of the pack followed the others. Then, they had reached their destination, and soon were making themselves magically appear at the Ministry.

The others all appeared near them, and now, the large group was running through the building. They had split up again, and now were covering the building in smaller groups. As long as there was a vampire, werewolf or strong wizard/witch in the group, leading them, they would be fine.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Bella, Edward, Nessie, Ginny and Jake had separated, while the others went in larger groups, going underground. "We need to find this Prophecy and quick." Harry said, and they continued walking quickly under ground.

They soon entered a room, where all they saw were crystal balls, lined endlessly in shelves, as far as the eye could see. "Whoa…" Fred and George muttered, looking surprised at all of the Prophecies. They hurried through the aisles, and then split up in twos – Edward & Bella, Harry & Ron, Hermione & Fred, George & Ginny, and finally, Jake & Nessie. But, before they could fully split up, Bella and Edward were swarmed around in blackness, causing Bella to squeak out in surprise.

Everyone turned back to them, and saw they were being surrounded quickly in darkness, as Edward and Bella struggled to get free. "Mommy! Daddy!" Nessie cried out, and tried rushing forward, only to have Jake pick her up and hold her back. "Jake, protect Nessie while we're gone!" Bella called out, still struggling.

"I always do, Bells." Jake told her back, smiling. She smiled, but soon, they struggled harder as they were being sucked downward. "Go on without us! We'll find a way out somehow! If we aren't back before we have to meet the others, fight on without us!" Edward called out.

They nodded, and then, they disappeared, as the darkness swallowed them up completely, and the darkness disappeared. Bella and Edward had disappeared, and now, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Jake and Nessie were shaken up.

Hopefully, this plan would work.

* * *

**Okay, now, is everyone pleased that I had updated?**

**I know this chapter seemed ultra rushed and all, but I just seriously wanted to get a new chapter out.**

**The story is drawing to end very soon, with a few more chapters, and then, it'll be all over.**

**I really hope some of you readers are kind enough, and decide to look at my other Harry Potter/Twilight cross-over story! I so need reviewers on there, so please check it out!**

**If you do, then I promise, that the next chapter will be longer, and way less rushed! **

**Please review!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	24. Rise to Strike: Part Two

**Yes, I know, big shocker that I am now updating this story again.**

**It's just, I am getting more and more ideas on what to write for this story, once again!**

**So far, this story is by far, my BEST success in writing! After that, would be "Baby Bella" and "High School Never Ends". **

**I'm just so happy that I have such a great story here, and that I have a lot of reviewers!**

**Anyway, I just hate it that the story is almost coming to a close. I still need to do… hmm, at least one or two more scenes, before the gigantic battle scene.**

**Now, let's begin…**

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Third Person POV**_

Meanwhile, after the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had separated, the Ravenclaws were now walking through the many offices of the Ministry. "What are we doing in here, Alice?" Luna asked her from the back of the hallway. Luna, Emrbry and Alice were walking through the halls, as the others were in groups of three like this.

"We're trying to find if there are any vampires hiding anywhere." Alice answered her, kicking doors open before walking away after seeing they were clear. Luna nodded to herself, but stopped abruptly, because she sensed something wasn't right in the air. Alice had stopped as well, along with Embry.

Luna turned towards them, and saw that Alice had a blank look on her face. Luna rushed over to her, and Alice snapped out of her daze.

"Edward and Bella are in a dungeon. The others that went with them are now looking for the Prophecy." Alice told them. Embry nodded, before running away to warn the others.

"I also saw that someone else was there. Someone we know…" Alice trailed off, and Luna nodded. They ran after Embry, and met up with other Ravenclaws. "We need to re-group. Someone, go warn the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors." Jasper instructed them once Alice and Luna had met up with him.

Two fourth years volunteered, and a vampire and wolf each went with them. The other Ravenclaws continued running down the halls and back towards to the entrance. They were the first ones there, and decided to wait as patiently as possible for the others to return.

---

The Hufflepuffs had all stuck together this time, keeping trust in each other, as they followed Emmett, Rosalie and Cedric through the halls.

"What are we suppose to be doing?" Isaac asked from behind Cedric. "Checking if there are any vampires here." Rosalie muttered, and Cedric rolled his eyes at her.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them. They all whirled around, and raised their wands, until the person shouted, "Wait! It's only us!"

Cedric, Emmett and Rosalie pushed their way through backwards, and saw it was only Hayley and Bailey, with Carmen and Jared following behind them. "What is it, you guys?" Emmett asked them, and they skidded to a halt, as Hayley and Bailey tried to catch their breath.

"Alice and Jasper told us we needed to regroup." Hayley started, saying between breaths. "She had a vision, something happened to Edward and Bella." Bailey continued for her. "They are now in the dungeon, and now, we need to regroup." Hayley added. Emmett and Rosalie nodded, before turning to the others. "Alright, Hufflepuffs! Follow us!" Emmett yelled, and soon, the Hufflepuffs were following after Hayley, Bailey, Carmen and Jared. Cedric stayed behind to make sure everyone was following them, before he was running after them.

"_Cedric…" _Cedric stopped dead in his tracks, and whirled around. But, when he turned around, no one else was in the room except for him. Cedric knew he knew that voice, but he couldn't remember from who…

"Ced, let's go!" one of his friends called from up ahead, and Cedric snapped out from his thoughts. He turned around again, then ran after the other Hufflepuffs, catching up with his friends.

"What was with you, mate?" one of Cedric's friends asked him, once he was running along side with him. Cedric wondered if he should tell him, but decided against it.

"Uh, nothing." He muttered, and ran to catch up with Emmett and Rosalie. The Hufflepuffs were soon at the entrance, where the Ravenclaws were waiting for them. But, once they entered, Cedric sensed something was wrong in the air.

He looked around the entrance room, but couldn't find any eyes staring down at them.

---

The Gryffindors were searching the areas that Harry and Edward had told them to look in. They couldn't find anything unsuspecting, but otherwise, prepared themselves by holding their wands close to them.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps slapping against the ground, and whirled around, but sighed in relief to see it was only Kaleb and Adelle, running to meet them. "Come on, you guys! We need to re-group!" Kaleb shouted at them. Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Nessie and Jake were running behind them. "Harry, what's wrong?" Neville asked him as they ran to the entrance.

"Edward and Bella were sucked in the dungeon. We got the Prophecy, but now, we need to re-group." Harry told him. Neville nodded shakily, and soon, the Gryffindors were in the entrance hall with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Alright, now that we're all together," Alice started, looking around at everyone. "We need to come up with a new plan." Jasper finished for her. "We got the Prophecy." George said, and Harry held it out to prove it.

Suddenly, the doors of the building burst opened, and everyone whirled on their feet to see it was only Dr. Cullen, Professor Cullen, Professor Swan and Hagrid. They hurried over to them, and asked what was going on. Alice explained it to them quickly, and when she was done, Carlisle was comforting Esme, as Charlie was shaking his head, and Hagrid looked angry.

"So, these ruddy 'ampires think they can take those two?" Hagrid asked himself angrily, and he exhaled. "Don't worry, we got a new plan to figure out." Luna said, and now, everyone began plotting.

---

Meanwhile, as the group upstairs was planning, deep down in the dungeons was where Edward and Bella were cuddled up against each other.

Water dripped noisily down from old pipes, and bones and skulls littered the floor around them. Rats scampered around the floor, making squeaking noises, but were always frightened away whenever Bella cried out in worry and frustration.

"Ugh, we'll never be able to get out!" she cried again, slamming her head softly against the stone wall again. "Bella, love, of course we'll be able to get out." Edward told her quietly. "No, we aren't going to get out because of the booby-trapped door!" Bella cried out.

When they first arrived down in the dungeon cell, they had tried to break open the door, but there was a trigger outside; if they tried busting it open, a match would be lit and set afire to the pool of gasoline at the door, causing fire to erupt.

So, now they were trapped down in the cell, with no possible way out. "Look, we'll find a way out of here, love. I can promise you that." Edward reassured her. But, Bella wasn't going to listen.

She continued complaining and saying that there wasn't any other way out, so Edward did the only normal thing and shut her up. He crushed his lips to hers during her rant, and she immediately kissed him back.

The couple began making out, easily forgetting about their problems. But, Bella knew she and Edward couldn't be doing this right now. She pulled away from him, and Edward trailed his nose down her throat. Bella moaned, but otherwise whacked Edward on the head.

"Ow!" he yelled, and lifted his head, rubbing it while fake glaring at his wife. Bella only giggled as Edward asked, "Love, what was that for?"

"Edward, there is no time for that right now." She scolded him, and he pouted. Edward sighed, and stood up, walking over to the door. "Edward!" Bella hissed, and he whirled around. "What?" he asked and Bella heaved herself off the floor.

"You know there's gasoline out there! Are you trying to commit suicide?" Bella hissed again, and Edward chuckled. "No, love. I'll try to figure a way to stop it from lighting." He murmured to her. And, before Bella could argue back, he walked to the door, and kicked it open.

Just as they suspected, a lit match was waiting to be dropped, and the gasoline on the floor was lit. Edward jumped back, and Bella held him back this time, as the flames surrounded the exit.

"_Aguamenti!" _a female voice shouted from somewhere off to the side. Immediately, a jet stream of water had shot out, and doused the flames, leaving only a small puddle of water in its place. Footsteps sound from outside the door, and a small figure appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Edward called out, and the figure in the doorway raised its wand, saying, "_Lumos." _And the caster's face lit in the dark.

"You…" Bella and Edward trailed off, seething as they saw the caster in the light.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! OH NO! A CLIFFY!**

**Can anyone guess who the mysterious caster is, who saved Edward and Bella?**

**(By the way: Bella and Edward were taken to the dungeon by magic, just for those who don't know.)**

**…**

**Okay, so I lied in the last chapter, saying if you read my other story and reviewed it, you'd get a better chapter.**

**Well, the thing is, no one is actually reading it. Eh, plus, I really want this story to be finished. So, I guess the chapters won't be great.**

**Still, I hope that doesn't displease any of you readers too badly. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND KEEP VOTING ON MY POLL! (It's still on there…)**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	25. Rise to Strike: Part Three

**Hello again, my readers.**

**So, did anyone guess who was the mystery caster?! Huh? Huh? =)**

**Well, no one did, so now, everyone can find out who the mystery caster is and who saved Bella and Edward!**

**RECAP: **_**We left off where our hero vampires were rescued from the dungeon, and where, the mystery caster saved them, revealing themselves… Who could it possibly be?! Read to find out!**_

**Not a lot to say here, so I will begin…**

**(By the way, the theme song for this chapter is "Misery Business" by Paramore. I thought it could go well with it.)**

* * *

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Third Person POV**_

"You…" Bella and Edward hissed, as they saw Cho Chang in the light of the wand.

**(OMG! Did anyone see that coming?! I'll explain now why she's saving them…)**

"Yes, it's me. Well, come on, you two! We don't have a lot of time!" Cho hissed at them, and whirled around, ready to run. "Hold it, Cho!" Bella hissed back, and she turned toward them again. "What?! Don't you want to help the others?" she asked them, and Edward nodded. "We do want to help them, but why are you here? Why are you helping us?!" Bella asked her incredulously.

Cho sighed, and stepped inside the cell. "We saw you get expelled. How do you have your wand back?" Edward asked her. "Well, I guess I should explain." Cho began quietly. Bella and Edward motioned for her to continue.

"Alright. After Professor Dumbledore had me expelled, I left the school grounds, but didn't leave the school area. I mean, I stayed inside the city, but I never went back home. Anyway, after I realized I was kicked out of the greatest Wizard and Witch school, I went into a tamper tantrum, basically destroying my apartment room. I was so angry to be kicked out and never able to finish my studies.

"Then, it happened. One night, while I was just sitting in my room, I noticed that it had gotten extremely cold, and suddenly, You-Know-Who was standing before me. I was used to attacking my enemies, but then I remembered, I had no wand. He said he knew what it was like to be angry at something, what it was like to be angry at the school. He actually felt pity towards me.

"Then, he offered me to join his side. At first, I refused to join his side, but he pointed out that I wanted revenge. So, I had joined his side. He gave me a new wand, and taught me all about the Dark Arts, as I grew darker and darker each day. He introduced me to the Volturi, the most powerful coven of vampires in the world. You-Know-Who had teamed up with them, to destroy your family, and Harry.

"Jane had made herself my master and made sure she was able to sent vampire spies out to the school, where she asked me for directions to it. She had enlisted help from Professor Umbridge, where she was able to get Jane inside the school. Then, she was able to get the newborns, and Demetri inside the school as well. You-Know-Who was also able to get the Dementors and his Death Eaters inside as well, where they used you," Cho had paused to point at Bella. "As a homing device, where they were able to locate all of you. That is why you were taken over that one day, Bella.

"Anyway, all of that horrible stuff that happened was caused by us, by me. I had betrayed my second home, and all of my friends. Tonight was where we would know that all of you would come and attack us. That included me in the process, and he sent me to search throughout the building to make sure all of you had come. I had found my friends, and now, I have found Cedric, alive and well.

"When I was in the room, I heard the Hufflepuffs coming that way. I had hid up in the high ceiling, and then, they all walked into the room, saying that they needed to find someone – a vampire. But, Hayley and Bailey, my two friends, came in and told the Hufflepuffs they needed to re-group. After that, they ran away, only until I called Cedric's name by accident. I just wanted to make sure it was him and not some ghost or illusion. When he turned around, I had felt ecstatic it was him. I had now seen his beautiful face again.

"So, after I reported that all of you were here, he told me to go down in the dungeons and check out the two vampires they had caught. I was confused as to how vampires could be caught, but nevertheless, I went down here to check. Then, I heard your voices, as you two were talking. I felt guilty that I had caused all of that trouble for the two of you in the past, so when you tried breaking out, I helped you. I put out the fire before the both of you could die.

"And, so, here we are now, as I explained everything to you two." Cho ended her speech quietly, and looked down at the ground. Bella and Edward stood there in shock, as they couldn't believe that Cho Chang, the girl who that Edward was Cedric in the beginning and tried to kill him, the girl who tried to kill Bella and Edward twice, was down here and actually helping them escape.

"Well, come on!" Cho hissed, and she ran towards the open exit, and motioned for the frozen couple. "We need to hurry and escape back to the others!" Cho hissed again, and this time, Bella and Edward followed her. Edward picked her up on his back and there, Bella and Edward ran at vampire speed out of the dungeons, and followed the scents of the others.

Cho was silent during the ride, only closing her eyes so she wouldn't get sick from the speed. Bella chuckled, as Edward looked over at her, confused. Bella pointed to Cho, saying, "She reminds me of myself when I was human, remember? Every time you ran and I was on your back, I had to close my eyes?" Bella explained, and Edward got it, laughing as well.

---

Finally, the three had returned to the entrance, where everyone was waiting. They were all making a plan, and when they sensed someone else was in the room, they turned around and jumped in surprise. Edward set Cho down, then Bella and Edward hid her behind them. "How did you two get here?" Cedric asked them, and Edward and Bella shrugged.

"Well, we had help from an unexpected person." Bella stated, and then, they moved away and revealed Cho to the group. She waved at everyone, where they all gasped in shock. "Cho?" Cedric asked her, and stepped forward. Cho stepped as well, and then, they ran into each others arms. Cedric picked her up and swung her around, and he then set her down smiling at her.

"What is this traitor doing here?!" Ron asked her hotly, glaring. Everyone in the group was also glaring at her, except for Luna, Bella, Edward and Cedric. "Traitor?" Cedric asked them, looking down at Cho confused. "Please, I can explain it all to you." Cho begged. She told them the same story she had told Edward and Bella quickly, and when she was done, everyone was looked shocked again.

"You joined You-Know-Who?" Neville asked her, and she nodded, ashamed. "Well, it's alright." Luna said, as she walked forward and hugged Cho. "I believe her, and I accept her back as my friend." Cho smiled over at Luna, and hugged her back. Everyone in the group also accepted her back, and soon, they were all planning once again.

"So, what do you think the number of vampires are?" Carlisle asked Edward and Alice. Alice got a blank look on her face, as Edward read her mind. Then, as Alice came back, Edward had a look of shock on his face. "What is the number?" Bella asked them, and Edward shook his head. "About 250 vampires or so." He said, and everyone looked at him in shock.

"That high?" Cedric asked, and he nodded. "The last time I saw it, it was about 175. Jane can work fast." She muttered. "I knew it was Jane." Rosalie muttered bitterly, and the others nodded. "Carlisle, our odds of beating them isn't that great. We need the other covens." Edward pointed out, and suddenly, blurs were running inside the building.

The Amazon Coven first came up to the Cullens, greeting them. "Kachiri, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked the tall Amazon vampire, and she smiled. "We heard from our many friends that your coven was here in London, and we heard you were about to fight the Volturi. Did you really think you could leave all of us out?" she asked him sarcastically, and he chuckled.

Zafrina smiled at Bella and Edward, and Nessie had pushed her way through the crowd of students, running straight towards her. "Ah, Nessie. How have you been, child?" she asked the little girl, picking her up. Senna stayed by Zafrina's side, watching the little girl and tall Amazon vampire interact.

The Egyptian Coven stepped forward next, and this time, they actually smiled at the Cullens. "Ah, Amun. It's a surprise that you are here now." Carlisle greeted him, shocked to see his coven was here to help. Amun only continued smiling. "I only came here, because again, our friends have warned us of what you are planning to do today." He answered. Benjamin walked over to Edward and Bella, Tia by his side, and smiled at the vampires. "So, how have things been for you two?" he asked them, and they smiled. "Nothing much, Benjamin. We only met our new friends." Bella answered, and gestured to the stunned Wizard and Witch students behind them. Bella told them they all go a magical school, and introduced everyone to them.

"So, you are all wizards and witches?" Benjamin asked them, and they nodded. "And you two are Human blood drinkers?" Harry asked them, they also nodded.

The Romanian coven only talked to Carlisle, not greeting anyone else. The American and European Nomads also greeted the Cullens, ignoring the Wizards and Witches. Finally, the Irish coven greeted the Cullens, "We were the ones who told the others, Carlisle. We were watching all of you from a distance, so we wouldn't get near the children." Siobhan told him, gesturing towards the wizards and witches.

"We understand, Siobhan, my friend." Carlisle told her.

Now, there were thirty two vampires, eight wolves and the wizards and witches from each house, totaling the group up to at least over 200 or more. "Do you think that we could win?" Harry asked the Cullens.

"Well, now that we all have our friends, the chances might go up for us, but not by much." Edward told him, and Bella whacked him on the head again. Everyone laughed at his shocked face. "Ow! Bella, was that for this time?" he asked his wife incredulously, and she giggled, before scowling at him.

"Quit thinking so negatively! If you want to get rid of the Volturi, think positive!" she yelled at him, and Nessie then yelled, "Daddy, think positive, like Momma!" Edward sighed, and muttered, "Why is everyone whacking me?" before agreeing with his wife and daughter.

Suddenly, a cackle echoed through the walls, and everyone fell quiet, listening to the cackle. "I know that cackle…" Neville whispered, and suddenly, a black cloud swirled up, as the cackling continued. Then, it swirled away, as everyone saw that a woman, small and petite was waiting for them, her dark hair messy and snarled in knots. She stared hungrily at all of them with dark eyes, her pale skin shining slightly in the light, and her plump lips curled up in a sneered smile. She twirled around, her ripped black dress swirled around her, before she looked back at the group.

"Bellatrix LeStrange." Neville muttered bitterly, and everyone looked at him confused, as if saying, "Who?" He looked around at everyone nervously, and sighed, saying, "She's the one who killed my parents."

She cackled again, saying, "Aw, hi you little sniveling baby. How's mum and dad?" she asked him mockingly, and Neville glared at her. "Good, now that they'll be avenged." He raised her wand towards her, and she stiffened. Another swirl of dark clouds appeared next to Bellatrix, as soon, it went away, revealing a man with long, pale blond hair and cold grey eyes, wearing a black cloak. He raised his wand and said, "_Expelliarmus!"_ Neville's wand shot out of his hand, and he retrieved after it. "Ah, Potter. You think that this little army will stop us?" the man asked Harry, looking around at the students, then the vampires and wolves. "It'll be enough, Lucius." Carlilse said emotionlessly.

**(Sorry if I spelled Draco's dad's name wrong!) **

Mr. Malfoy looked over at Carlisle, and sneered. "Ah, yes, you have the help of vampires and wolves. Still that won't be enough for you." he snickered, and Harry glared, clenching his fist around his wand. "Now, why don't you give me the Prophecy, Potter, or we'll kill all of you." he threatened, holding out a gloved hand. Harry lifted his hand, holding the Prophecy up for everyone to see, and then looked back at Mr. Malfoy, saying, "Never."

Bellatrix LeStrange glared at him, screaming, "You filthy Half-Blood!" Mr. Malfoy calmed her down, and everyone stood still. Then, suddenly, Nessie ran forward, using her speed, and snatched the Prophecy out of Harry's hand, before running away from the group. When she was a distance away from everyone, Harry looked down at his hand, and panicked. Then, everyone looked over at Nessie.

"Good little girl. Now, give me the little crystal ball." Mr. Malfoy cooed, and Nessie looked at him. "Nessie, baby, run away from here. We'll be behind you." Bella urged her daughter, looking panicked at her. Nessie looked over at her, smiled, then took off, with wolf Jake and Edward following after her. The others watched them leave, before looking back at Mr. Malfoy and Bellatrix.

They looked at the spot where Nessie was, then where to they ran off, then back at the group. They disappeared in a swirl of darkness, following after the three that left. Bella gasped, then soon, everyone was following after Nessie, wolf Jake and Edward. Bella poured on the speed, easily passing by the swirls of darkness, and continued to run down the halls after Edward, Jake and her daughter.

She caught up to them, and saw that Edward was carrying her, with Jake at his side. She came to Edward's other side, and saw Nessie was smiling Edward's arms, but not carrying the crystal ball. "Where did it go?" Bella asked them, and Edward turned towards her, chuckling. "She destroyed it, love." Bella gasped, then began laughing.

They all continued running, until they came to a large room, with an archway, as dark swirls waited at the entry way. The three stopped, and the dark clouds that were Mr. Malfoy and Bellatrix stopped in front of them, wands raised. Edward set Nessie down behind him, and Bella and Edward raised both of their wands at them as well.

The other vampires, wolves and students ran up from behind them, and stood ready.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Mr. Malfoy yelled, directing his wand at Edward. But, Edward shouted, "_Protego!"_ in enough time, the disarming spell was blocked. Bella then yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _at Bellatrix. Bellatrix immediately dropped her wand, her arms locked at her sides, her feet locked together, and she fell backwards. Mr. Malfoy was about to reverse the spell, when Harry stepped forward and shouted, "_Stupefy!_" at him. He went flying backwards.

"Nice job, Harry." Nessie told him, smiling. He smiled back at her, then immediately, more dark swirls appeared. Some of them were normal wizards and witches, but others were vampires, wands ready. The vampires all snarled at the enemy vampires, then ran after them around the room. Only Edward and Bella stayed near the wizards and witches.

"How long will this take?" Hermione asked them, disarming a Death Eater. Ron knocked him out, then too looked at Edward and Bella.

But, they only shrugged, as they all continued to fight.

* * *

**Have to leave the chapter here, readers!**

**Was anyone expecting Cho to save Edward and Bella?! I think not! *laughs***

**Well, hopefully you all liked this chapter, and please review! The faster you review, the quicker the next chapter comes out!**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	26. Rise to Strike: Final

**Yes, it is another glorious chapter of "The Cullens come to Hogwarts"! **

**The story is drawing to a close, extremely soon, my dear readers. I only have to have one last part or "Rise to Strike" then, the ultra big battle scene will begin! **

**Just read, and you'll find out how all of this will turn out. **

**Not a lot to say here, so I'll start.**

* * *

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Third Person POV**_

The battles continued in the room, as the dark wizards and witches fought with the good ones, while the good vampires kept the evil ones away. Bellatrix and Mr. Malfoy watched from a distance, trying to attack, but were always blocked by the good vampires.

"This is getting out of control!" Cedric yelled to Bella and Edward, as he fought with another wizard. The room was filled with the cackles of Bellatrix, and the yells of spells from the many wizard and witch duels. "Just wait a minute…" Edward murmured, and soon, white swirls filled the air, as Mad Eye Moody, Nymphora Tonks, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius Black, Mr. Diggory, and Lupin all appeared before the duels, helping out the young wizards and witches.

"Uncle Black!" Bella yelled, and she ran towards him, hugging him, before moving aside and letting Harry hug his godfather. "Bella-Bum, Harry, how are things being held up here?" Sirius asked them, before looking around at the duels.

"We're glad that you all came." Harry told him, and together, Sirius, Bella and Harry all ran up to Mr. Malfoy and Bellatrix. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran towards their children helping them out. "Hi, children!" Mr. Weasley shouted, blasting back a dark wizard that was about to attack them. "Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" Fred asked his parents, blasting away a dark wizard as well.

"What does it look like? We're helping all of you!" Mrs. Weasley yelled back at her son, blasting away a witch.

---

Mr. Diggory blasted his way through many dark wizards and witches, before bumping into his son's back. "Cedric…" Mr. Diggory breathed when Cedric had turned around. "Um, hi dad. I'm back from the dead." Cedric said, laughing nervously, but only Mr. Diggory hugged his son fiercely, and soon, they were fighting together.

"Cedric!" Cedric turned towards the source of the voice, and saw that Cho was being cornered. Cedric and his father ran towards her, and blasted the dark wizards away. Cedric bent down and picked Cho up in his arms. "My ankle is sprained." She whimpered, and Mr. Diggory raised her foot, pointing his wand at it and said a healing spell. Cedric set her down on the ground, and they continued fighting off wizards and witches.

---

Sirius and Harry were now fighting off Mr. Malfoy, as Bella fought off Bellatrix. "_Stupefy!_" she yelled at Bellatrix, but she repelled it by yelling, "_Repello!"_ They continued to fight, while Sirius and Harry fought with Mr. Malfoy. Then, Sirius had said a spell that forced his wand out of his hand, and Harry knocked him back with the knock out spell.

Suddenly, Bellatrix screamed, "_Avada Kedavra!" _"NO!" Bella screamed, and she ran forward as the green light shot forward. She ran directly in its path, before being hit square in the chest by the spell. She was knocked backwards, landing beside Sirius and Harry with a thud. Charlie had seen it happened, and now was running over to his daughter, tears streaking down his eyes.

"NO!" He shouted, and all fights ceased in the room. Edward ran up to them, and assured Charlie. "Relax, Charlie. She's a vampire, and this curse doesn't effect us; it does stun us, but we get back up." Then, Edward turned around and shouted, "_Evanesco!" _at her, before she completely disappeared.

Sure enough, Bella stirred and sat up, looking around confused. "Ah, Bella." Charlie breathed and hugged his daughter, before stepping aside and letting Sirius hug her. Edward helped her stand, and soon, everyone was dueling again.

Again, suddenly everyone heard the familiar cackle, and she appeared before everyone again. "_AVADA KEDRAVA!" _Her shriek echoed, and this time, the blast hit Charlie. Bella gasped and stared at her father's dead eyes. They rolled into the back of his head, before he disappeared in smoke. Bella stood there for a few minutes, too shocked to do anything, before she began sobbing loudly. Everyone had quieted as they heard her crying, and she screamed, before she began running forward.

Edward and Emmett appeared by her side in a flash, holding her back. "NO! LET ME GO!" Bella sobbed, as she saw Bellatrix back away from the scene, sneering and chuckling evilly. Bella glared at her, before she broke out of their grips and ran after her. "No, Bella!" Edward shouted, running after her. Harry and Sirius followed after them, and soon, the dark wizards and witches, and evil vampires followed suit by disappearing in a swirl of black clouds. The other students, wolves and vampires soon followed as well.

In the main area where most witches and wizards of the Ministry arrived, Bellatrix was skipping quickly away from the enraged vampire Bella, who was running after her. Edward was trying to catch her, but he couldn't while Sirius and Harry yelled up to her to stop.

"I killed Phineas Black! I killed Phineas Black!" Bellatrix chanted over and over, cackling. Bella shrieked in rage before shouting, "_Pertificus Totalus!" _and then, Bellatrix fell to the ground, and she cowered away from Bella's enraged and snarling face. She whimpered pitifully.

"You damn witch! You killed MY FATHER!" Bella shrieked at her, and raised her wand again, ready to kill her, when all of a sudden, a snake-like voice hissed, "_Kill her…" _

Harry stiffened immediately and then shouted, "Edward, stop her!" Edward nodded, then raced forward and knocked Bella to the ground. He knocked her wand off to the side, where Nessie retrieved it. "_So weak…_" the snake-like voice added, and soon, more dark clouds swirled around as a deathly pale man, bald and with dark soulless eyes, and a weird noise, appeared.

It was Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix backed away and went towards the many exit ways, as she disappeared in green flames. "You could have killed her in revenge. She killed your father." Voldemort murmured, and Bella sobbed again. Suddenly, a bright and fiery phoenix flew in the scene, over the heads of the students and landed, before it blew up and Professor Dumbledore appeared, his face emotionless.

"Professor Dumbledore…" the students trailed off, shocked. "Ah, Dumbeldore." Voldemort murmured again, this time looking at the Professor. White figures appeared at Voldemort's sides, surrounding him. It was the Volturi.

"Aro…" Carlisle muttered, and all of the vampires appeared at Dumbledore's sides, ready to attack the Volturi. "Ah, my dear friend, Carlisle." Aro began cheerily, and Carlisle snarled, as the other vampires near Dumbledore echoed him. "We are no longer friends, Aro. We never were, especially as you killed innocent humans so you could have your meal." Carlisle growled at him. Now, Aro's smiled had slipped into a frown, and Aro's brows furrowed.

"Oh, was that necessary, my dear friend?" Aro asked him, wagging his finger mockingly. "Yes, it was, Aro. I've lived for centuries, and I'll be glad to tear you to shreds." Carlisle snarled, then crouched. The other vampires were shocked to see Carlisle defy the vampire ruler, but otherwise, agreed with him and mirrored his position.

But, Dumbledore, Bella and Edward walked back to the others, and handed Nessie to Ginny. "Please, stay here." Bella whispered to her daughter. Then, she looked at the Weasleys. "Please, if we don't make, run as fast as possible, and take care of her." She murmured to them. "Of course." Mrs. Weasley assured her. Bella smiled, and kissed Nessie's head, as her daughter cried.

Then, she looked over at Jake. "Please, follow them and help them protect her." She whispered to him. Jake had fat tears rolling down from his large wolf eyes, and whined, howling, before licking her face. Bella laughed shakily, then stood straight.

Dumbledore looked over at his students. "All of you have done great. You've learned well from the many professors of the school, and from Harry, Edward and Bella. We will make Hogwarts history, as new and old students will remember all of you, for standing up to many dark wizards and witches, for suffering through a hard school year, and for braving through many challenges. I will remember all of you forever, and if we survive, I will be telling your story to future wizards and witches.

"You must stay back as we will fight the others. I would like to be able to send all of you back to your families, un-harmed and with pride and bravery, so you may all tell your families of the deeds you did to help us. I'm proud of all of you." he ended his speech, by smiling at all of his students, before the three turned on their heels and walked back to the others.

"Done saying goodbye to your students, Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked him; Dumbledore ignored the witty remark, and nodded. Voldemort looked over at Aro, and gestured for him to go. Aro nodded then looked at his guard.

"We are ready, master." They said together. "Are you afraid to back down at a notice?" he asked them. "No, master." They replied back. Aro smiled, then turned back to the other vampires.

"Attack, my guard!" Aro shouted, and all of the guard ran forward. The other thirty-two vampires ran forward to meet them, as Bella kept the shield around vampire group. Some of the wolves ran forward to help, while only Seth and Jake stayed behind, protecting Nessie.

All hell had broken loose, as vampires collided, trying to tear each other apart. Jane and Alec were trying their hardest to break through Bella's shield, but they were always blocked. Wolves tore at vampires, easily killing them thanks to the Cullens who kept stunning them.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore and Voldemort battled it out, using spell after spell, never backing down. They paid attention to any of the vampires fighting, but they only focused on each other.

Aro and Carlisle had collided, locking fists above each others heads. Aro began to see each and every thought Carlisle has been having for the past few centuries. He saw when he was created, to living for many years before meeting them, then leaving. He saw when he found Edward and changed him, then when he ran away, and then when he found Esme. He saw when Edward returned to the family, meeting Esme, then Rosalie joined. He saw when Rosalie asked him to change Emmett, then when Alice and Jasper had joined the family. He saw when Edward had finally met his mate, Bella. He saw everything that happened, up until when Bella was changed, and when all of the vampires banded against the Volturi and protected Nessie.

"Yield, my dear friend, before your friends and family suffer for your wrong-doing and going against the Volturi!" Aro shouted at him, and Carlisle snarled. "You will not touch my family, you will not touch any of my friends, human and vampire, and I will not back down anymore!" Carlisle shouted, before jumping and kicking him back. "NOW!" Carlisle shouted, and all of his family nodded.

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!**__" _The Cullens shouted, and with their wands raised, green lights shot out of their wands, zapping Aro. He fell backwards, stunned and unable to move at all. Wolves raced forward and tore Aro limb from limb, before he was only a pile of limbs.

The guard had stopped attacking, and soon, all of the wolves tore them limb from limb as well, killing every single last Volturi guard. The vampires gathered all of the limbs into one large pile, and Carlisle took out a lighter, lighting the pile instantly on fire. The vampires stepped back, and watched as the limbs of the Volturi burned.

"We killed the Volturi." Lily murmured. "Yes, we did." Aiden murmured back as well.

Voldemort saw that he was all alone, then disappeared. Harry jerked forward, and everyone looked at him, confused. "Harry?" Hermione asked him, but he continued jerking toward Dumbledore, before stumbling and hitting the ground.

"_You haven't won, old man." _Harry/Voldemort hissed. "_I'll be back and ready to destroy you, Harry Potter and your school." _He continued to say. Harry then grunted, as he fought internally with Voldemort. The vampires, werewolves and students, along with the adult wizard and witches looked at him in worry.

"You'll never defeat us. You'll never understand friendship, love and happiness." Harry said breathless. Then, he continued to struggle. Ministry wizards and witches began appearing in the fireplaces, as they walked out. Voldemort was standing over Harry, saying, "You will lose, Harry Potter. Everyone near and dear to your heart will be killed, and there will be nothing you can do to stop me." He then disappeared in a whirl of darkness.

"He's back." A ministry wizard muttered, and everyone rushed over to Harry and Dumbledore.

* * *

**There it is readers! The final battle scene! **

**Now, only the epilougue is left, that and the "Thank You" page for all of the reviewers who actually took the time to read and review my story, and also to those who helped me by giving me ideas for some of the chapters and to those who fixed many things that I got wrong with Harry Potter. You readers have been the best and most supportive of my story. I'll thank each and every one of you who is on the review list thingy! =) **

**...**

**Let's just recap:**

***Charlie has been killed, the Volturi has been defeated and killed, and now, Voldemort has escaped, while Hogwarts has been freed and Dumbledore has returned.* **

**Now, only one more chapter left and then, this story will be finished forever!**

**Please review!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	27. Epilogue

**Now that the final part of "Rise to Strike" has been published, it's time for the epilogue of "The Cullens come to Hogwarts"!**

**I'm sad that the story is now done… *crys* Ah, I just loved writing for this story, but I guess I should be happy.**

**I think I should be happy because, now that this story is finally done, I can work on my other stories, and plus, if you readers still want a Harry Potter/Twlight crossover story, I suggest that you go read my other story, "Ever Wondering Mind". **

**It basically takes place during the third book of Twilight, and fourth book of Harry Potter. So, I guess it would be a remake of this one.**

**Eh, well, it would be so cool and nice if you readers would check it out and give it a chance. **

**But for now, please enjoy the epilogue of the story.**

**Theme Song – Vida La Vida by Coldplay.**

_**Epilogue**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Thanks Edward!" a first year boy yelled over his shoulder, running away with Edward's autograph. I giggled from beside him, and he turned towards me with a smile.

Today was the final day of school at Hogwarts, and every first through third year had asked for fourth through seventh years for their autographs, after they saw we had defeated the Volturi, and now, the school was safe again. Harry, Edward and I have been getting that all morning, and our friends and family have been getting it as well. Frankly, I find it funny to see Emmett signing a frightened first year's parchment. But otherwise, it felt good to have younger students looking up to us.

Right now, we were inside the Great Hall for breakfast, and suddenly, everyone's owls flew inside the Great Hall, each of them carrying _The Daily Prophet_, a wizard newspaper. The owls dropped the newspapers on their owners laps, while the teachers watched from the head table, also getting newspapers. My newspaper thumped in my lap, and I picked it up, and gasped at the headline.

"Our story is the headline, Edward!" I exclaimed, and he too was looking at the newspaper. He set his down, and we looked at mine together, reading the headline story.

_YOU-KNOW-WHO WORKED WITH VAMPIRES, ONLY TO RUN AWAY_

_Last night at the Minstry of Magic building in London, a massive break-in of students from Hogwarts, along with vampires and werewolves, has reached headlines all over the Wizarding World. The story of this exciting news event is that the students of Hogwarts had teamed up with vampires and werewolves who had arrived at the school, and invaded the building last night._

_You-Know-Who had teamed up with a powerful vampire coven, called the Volturi. Vampires from North America, South America, Africa, and Europe had banded together and met up here in London, helping each other to destroy said coven. The Cullens – an American coven who were invited to Hogwarts were the vampires who came up with the brilliant plan to storm the building and destroy the opposing vampire coven._

_Hogwarts students of years fourth through seventh assisted them, as well as encountering Bellatrix LeStrange, an escaped convict who was said to follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Unfortunately, only one life was lost in the battle – Phineas Black, brother to Sirius Black, or as he went by his Muggle name, Charlie Swan. _

_Harry Potter was controlled of You-Know-Who before he had disappeared once again. _

_But, as an affect to all of this, Sirius Black's name has been cleared for murder and is no longer a wanted criminal. After interrogating Death Eaters, the Ministry has recovered that indeed, Pettigrew, a friend of James Potter, was indeed the murder of Muggles and almost exposing the Wizard World._

_Still, Sirius and his niece, Bella Cullen – first known as Bella Swan – grieve over their family's sudden death by Bellatrix LeStrange. Therefore, Phineas "Charlie" Black will be buried here in the Wizard World in honor for his duties at the School before being brutally murdered. _

_On a side note from death and all, one thing did surprise everyone in the Wizarding World; a boy who had died from last year's Triwizard Tournament is now back from the dead, and his name is Cedric Diggory. Everyone remembers the tragic story of his death, as Harry Potter claimed it was You-Know-Who that committed the crime, but no one had believed him. But, in a stunning turning result, as the Triwizard Tournament returned – this time with three wizards and three witches – in the final task, Lily Moonpetal – a vampire – Edward Cullen – also a vampire – and his wife and daughter, Bella and Nessie, along with Harry Potter, somehow went back in time and rescued Mr. Diggory from his death, therefore reversing the gloomy effect that the students of Hogwarts have had._

_Many things has happened to the school, and surely, more exciting events are to come to the school for young wizards and witches._

"Did you read that, Harry?" I asked Harry from across me, excited. "They cleared his name!" I exclaimed and he smiled agreeing. "We're famous!" Ron exclaimed to the whole table, and everyone in the room, except the Slytherins, cheered. I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that Malfoy was talking. "Oh well, my mum will have to blubber all she want, but my father is still going to Azkaban, and is still getting the Dementor's Kiss." He said loudly to his table.

I shook my head; how could a boy be happy that his father was going to get the Dementor's Kiss for working with Voldemort? That, I couldn't understand, but hey, you can't understand most minds.

Professor Dumdledore stood from the head table, and everyone grew silent in the room. "I would like to first off say this has been an extraordinary year for everyone in this room. All of you have faced great challenges, discovering that your friends, the Cullens, are vampires and that their friends are werewolves. You have witnessed the return of our own Cedric Diggory," he paused as the Hufflepuff table cheered.

"And, you all have learned the teachings of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegold, **(Was it Lovegold or Lovegood?) **Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Izzy Weelber, Kaleb Kristiano, Hunter Loosleaf, Adelle and Casper Johnson, Tiana Willow, Hayley and Bailey Padslo and Isaac Barsley; the teachers and masterminds of "_Dumbledore's Army" _as they all put together their minds and creating a great army to destroy the Dark Lord." He stopped again, as he and the rest of the school clapped for all of us.

"I guess it's safe to say that without the Cullens and the wolves coming to the school, then all of the events that happened for this year, wouldn't exist to us now. For that, I am glad I had found my friends, Carlisle Cullen, and his family, and for inviting them to the school. I knew that we all needed protection from each and every one of them.

"And, since that the Triwizard Tournament had taken place here at the school once again, the House Cup won't be announced, for I think all of you deserve it, for assembling together." He paused again for all of the cheers to die down. "But for now, I must announce that the school year has come to yet another end and it is time for everyone to return to their dorms and get their things, then aboard the train to head home."

---

Everyone in the Great Hall all got up and headed towards their dorms, following behind their friends. Edward and I followed after Harry, Ron and Hermione, as Jake ran by with Nessie on his back, giggling. Everyone made way for them, and waved hi to them. Only Nessie was able to say hi back.

Once we had our bags, we all walked down towards the drop off area, walking with Harry, Ron and Hermione. "So, you think you guys will be back again sometime?" Ron asked them. "They might not, Ron. They are vampires and probably have something better to do." Hermione pointed out, but Edward and I laughed.

"Actually, Hermione, we don't have anything better to do." Edward said, and they looked at us, confused. "Being a vampire, time really does slow down around you, and we usually can't find anything exciting in our lives." I added, and they nodded. "So, maybe we will be back next year." I said dreamily. "Yeah, since we have magic in us, why not continue to study how to be a wizard or witch?" I said, and they smiled.

"Great, now we might be able to have some excitement in our lives for once…" Ron muttered. "Are you saying what happened this year wasn't exciting?" Harry asked him incredulously, and we laughed, continuing our walk to the train.

Fred, George, Ginny, Neville and Luna met up with us, along with Cedric and Cho. Then, Nessie and Jake came running by, Jake back in his human form. I picked up our daughter, as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer into his side. "Momma?" I looked down at Nessie, seeing that she was frowning. "Yes, baby? What is it?" I asked her.

"Are we coming back next year?" she asked me sweetly, pouting. I looked around to see that all of them were looking at me, and when I looked back at Edward, he was smiling down at our daughter.

He kissed her head, and said, "Well, I don't know about the others, but I know that you, me and your mother are coming back here." He smiled down at us and I smiled back at him. Our friends cheered, getting very excited that we'll be coming back.

"So, what will you guys remember about the most that happened this year?" Cedric asked us, once we found a large enough compartment for all of us. "Well, I remember that vampires like playing baseball." Ron said, and we laughed.

"I'll remember it for meeting new friends." Hermione said. "For the Quidditch games." Harry said. "For the Triwizard Tournament coming back." Cedric said. "For Cedric returning." Cho murmured, as she snuggled into his side. "Being a teacher." Jake muttered, and we laughed at his bitterness. "For watching daddy, Harry and Auntie Lily winning the Tournament!" Nessie exclaimed. "For getting a dragon egg." Edward said. "For seeing Uncle Black again." I murmured, and smiled at Harry. "I'll remember it for the army." Neville said.

We all looked over at Luna, who was staring out into the misty rain. "What about you Luna?" Harry asked her, and she turned around. "What will you remember the most that has happened this year?" Cedric asked, and she put her finger on her chin, thinking.

Finally, she answered, "I remember it for when The Cullens came to Hogwarts; that's what I'll remember most." Edward, Nessie and I smiled over at her.

For the rest of the ride, we reminisced in the memories we made.

* * *

**There you go my readers.**

**The Epilogue for "The Cullens comes to Hogwarts".**

**Did you like it that I stuck the title in there? Sure it was a little different, but still, it was almost the same.**

**Well, I guess after the thank you's, there will be no more chapters for the story!**

**So, I must say goodbye and thank you for reading the story!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**

* * *


	28. AN: Thank You's!

**Now, I would like to thank all of these readers who have taken their time for reading one of my stories and reviewing them, giving me ideas and opinions on my story, while correcting many errors I had made. (Some will have comments)**

_**AnimeLovers1and2: **_She and her sister have been the best supporters of my story, always pushing me to update on the story, and giving me ideas on what to write.

_**DARK-ANGELUNA**_

_**bella rocks: **_She was also a very big supporter for my story, and agreeing on the same level of hate towards Cho. She gave me ideas for the story as well.

_**raybaybiiex3: **_Even though they wanted me to have more lemons in the story, I still think this reviewer was totally nice.

_**Jenn0509: **_A very sweet and nice reviewer, giving very good comments on my story.

_**akka**_

_**greenfire249**_

_**XXCullenXX: **_A reviewer who apparently, I had changed their mind on cross-over stories.

_**amylily123: **_A reviewer who had pointed out that I did get Cho mixed up in the houses, but otherwise said my story was good.

_**DefyingGravityElphaba: **_I just loved this reviewer (not in a sick way) to death! She had helped me with many errors that I had made, and given me ideas for tasks on the Triwizard Tournament. I suggested you go check out her stories.

_**InEdwardCullen'sArms**_

_**XxmenmypersonalityxX: **_A super nice reviewer who seemed hyper, but nonetheless, really cool.

_**AnNaLeE m O'bRiEn**_: A fairly cool and awesome reviewer.

_**Lauren Mallory **_

_**I used to be love struck: **_A awesome and cool reviewer as well, who had suggested the idea to save Cedric like the other many reviewers.

_**msmess21907**_

_**4is: **_A reviewer who read this story, and my other stories.

_**Megami No Ushi**_

_**sweetyjg**_

_**Malaysia truly asia**_

_**DaOnLeeSam**_

_**EdwardCullenIzMine**_

_**Bouise'Josie**_

**Once again, I would like to say thank you to all of these reviewers who read my story and reviewed it nicely.**

**Now, before I go and complete this story, I would like to ask if any of you readers could read my other stories!**

**It would awesomely nice if you did!**

**And, now that the story has ended, I will continue on my other stories. There will be no sequels to this story, if any of you are asking.**

**Bye!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	29. AN: IMPORTANT READ NOW!

**Hello my readers.**

**Some of you are probably wondering why I am now adding a new Author's Note to this story.**

**Well, now I have a new dilemma.**

**A reader has asked me to write a sequel for this story, and the reader's name is ****1 Twilighter**** and they were really nice to me, saying that my story was really excellent.**

**So, Now I have a new dilemma.**

**SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY?**

**Well, I'm leaving that all up to you readers. **

**Go ahead and tell me in a new review or a PM if you would like me to write a sequel to this story…**

**But, a sequel might have to wait after I get to the sixth book, where it'll be in there. **

**But, aside from the fact, should I write a sequel to this story.**

**Remember, tell me in a review or PM if you want one!**

**I'll let this go on for at least a few weeks, to one or two months, then whatever the readers/reviewers vote for will happen…**

**Actually, I think I'll just create a poll about it.**

**Okay, so go ahead and vote on the poll, if you want a sequel or not.**

**GO AHEAD, GO NOW!!!**

***laughs* Seriously though, go ahead and vote on that poll!**

**I await the response I will get from this new dilemma.**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~ **


	30. AN: SEQUEL IS UP!

**Hi my readers!**

**I'm just telling all of you now that the sequel to "The Cullens come to Hogwarts" is now up, so now you can go to it and check out the first chapter. **

**Please, go ahead and read it, and tell me if the story should go like that. I will be basing it off "Half-Blood Prince" but ordering some of the events differently, plus, adding some of my own.**

**And, if you really don't know who "Maximum Ride" is, go ahead and ask me if you want to know who they are, where I will try to give you a summary about them.**

**Anyways, since I'll be typing up my other stories for a bit before I start back on the sequel, I thought and decided to give you all a little teaser/trailer kind of thing for the story.**

**Here it is!**

**(By the way, I wasn't kidding about the little trailer thingy! I'm actually going to write it like one of the trailers you would normally see on TV! Please don't judge me too harshly if I do horrible on it!)**

_In the human world, children are told many myths and legends from fairytales by their parents, but that's only what they are – unreal and fake…_

_They thought wrong._

_In another world, wizards and witches live near humans, learning new spells and everything they need to succeed in their lives. But, among the wizards and witches, more creatures emerge from the shadows, helping them though._

_The Cullens is a large coven of vampires, who have befriended Harry Potter and his friends of the famous Wizardry school, Hogwarts. They have faced a challenging previous school year and now they are living their vacation with their families…_

_That is until dark objects and a mysterious new kind of vampires emerge to wreak havoc on the human world. And there, they meet a famous group of Hybrids – Avian Hybrids, that is…_

_Join the adventure with the Cullens, Harry and his friends as they discover a new danger in their world – the rising of Itex. (And of course, trying to defeat the Dark Lord!)_

**(Here's a little snippet for a future chapter)**

I'd never thought I would be here, fighting vampires and dark wizards. I'd never thought I would live for this long; I always thought that vampires and wizards were fake – fairytales.

But I thought horribly wrong, as now I was at the mercy of a vampire and dark wizard. Who would have thought that they would exist?

"Say goodbye to your pathetic life, bird-child." The dark wizard sneered at me, raising his wand. The vampire crouched in anticipation.

"I'll never die, and I won't ever yield to any of you!" I spat out, as I withered in pain.

"Ah, but you will have no choice, child." The vampire sneered at me.

"Leave her alone." A deep voice growled from behind the wizard and vampire. They snapped their heads away from me and I saw my savior.

My world turned into blackness.

**So, what do you think of it? Awesome? Great? Good? Dramatic? Bad? Crappy? Horrible? Gag-Worthy?**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE ON WITH THE SEQUEL!**

**I seriously want all of your honest opinions on the beginning, and tell me if I should keep it, or if I should get rid of it and start over, or not do a sequel at all!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	31. AN: Remake is Published!

**Hey everyone!**

**Just letting all of you that the Remake of this story is now published. It'll eventually be published on my profile soon, so keep waiting for the alert of the new story! :D**

**Also, this question is for anyone who has read the first version of HSNE.**

**Do any of you readers of that story, want to take a quiz for it?**

**If you go to that story and got to the last AN there, it'll explain to you why I am wondering if any of you want to take the quiz.**

**I'll be posting a poll for it soon, so keep looking at my profile.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


End file.
